Only U
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.." (KyuMin)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.." (KyuMin)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Kringg! Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!

Suara dering jam beker terdengar nyaring, membuat siapapun akan terganggu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak mempan untuk namja tampan ini, yah namja tampan yang masih saja betah bergelayut di bawah selimut tebalnya padahal matahari sudah muncul menandakan hari mulai pagi.

Kringg! Kringg!

Masih suara dan getaran pada jam beker itu masih saja terdengar menggema di kamar tersebut.

"Aish! YA! DASAR BENDA SIALAN!"

BRAK!

Benda tanpa dosa tersebut di banting keras oleh sang pemilik ke dinding, menyebabkan benda itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Tidak lama seorang namja manis dan memiliki umur lebih tua dari namja tampan itu masuk, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang dongsaeng yang masih saja tidur di kasur empuknya.

"Ck, lagi.. dasar anak ini selalu saja menghancurkan jam beker, kalau eomma tau bisa-bisa PSPnya di sita. Eomma kan sangat hemat." Gumam namja itu, sambil menoleh ke jam beker yang sudah dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Merasa harus menyelesaikan tugasnya, namja ini menoleh ke Kyuhyun dan membangunkan namja tersebut.

"Kyu ireona!" Ucap namja ini sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh dongsaengnya.

"…" Tidak ada balasan, hal ini membuat Sungmin jengah sendiri melihat kejadian tidak biasa ini baginya.

"Haahh… mau sampai kapan dia seperti ini!" Gerutu Sungmin dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal.

"YA! KYUHYUN! IREONA!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menendang-nendang Kyuhyun.

"Eukkhh… aigo! hyung aku masih ngantuk, hari ini aku tidak kuliah ne." Ujar Kyuhyun dan membelakangi Sungmin.

"Aish! bukankah kemarin kamu sudah tidak masuk kuliah, kenapa hari ini tidak masuk lagi. Eomma sudah memasakkan sarapan kesukaan mu Kyu." Balas Sungmin.

"Ck, biarkan saja aku lagi capek hyung. Tadi malam aku bermain PSP sampai jam 1.30 malam." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan masih mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya.

"YA! kamu ini, ppali bangun." Sudah merasa kesal, Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari selimutnya. Tetapi bukannya keluar dan bangun, sebuah kejadian yang sangat-sangat mengerikan terjadi di antara hyung dan dongsaeng ini.

"Kyu kajja ba-… HUWAAA!..."

BRUK!

Sungmin terjatuh di pelukan Kyuhyun yang saat itu matanya masih tertutup karena mengantuk, ya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Menyebabkan namja imut itu berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Euukkhh…. hyung hangat sekali, biar seperti ini dulu ne." Ujar Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, yang saat ini wajahnya sudah berubah merah sempurna.

"M-MWO! YA! LEPASKAN KIM KYUHYUN!" Dengan kasar Sungmin memberontak di pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat sang adik kesakitan karena pemberontakan tersebut.

"YA! YA! hyung appo.. akh! Appo hyung.." Pekik Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

Duakk!

Duakk!

Berkali-kali Sungmin memukul,menendang, dan sebagainya untuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan dongsaengnya. Tidak lama pelukan itu terlepas, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah berubah merah padam. Entah itu karena marah atau mungkin, karena malu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat muka sang hyung yang terlihat merah, merasa bersalah. Yah! Kyuhyun kira Sungmin marah karena dirinya yang usil memeluk hyungnya sendiri, tapi sungguh dia hanya bermaksud bermain-main saja. Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah Sungmin, cepat-cepat beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari samping.

"Aigo! hyung aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah ne." Rengek Kyuhyun manja jujur saja dia sangat,sangat dan sangat takut kalau Sungmin marah kepadanya. Karena dari kecil sampai sekarang Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Sungmin, dan bahkan dia sering mengutarakan perasaanya yah semacam curhat.

"…" Sungmin hanya diam, dan terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hyung.. jebal jangan marah ne, sumpah aku hanya bercanda saja." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ck! Kamu ini ppali mandi, dan ke meja makan!" Suruh Sungmin final, dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu, membanting keras benda mati tersebut.

BRAK!

"Ommo!" Kaget Kyuhyun ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu tersebut, dengan tangan yang mengelus dadanya.

"Haahh… apa hyung benar-benar marah kepada ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan malas ke kamar mandinya.

Di Meja Makan~

Acara sarapan pagi yang sudah berjalan sekitar beberapa menit lalu telah selesai, membuat seluruh anggota keluarga itu berangkat ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Yang tentunya kecuali untuk eomma keluarga Kim, yah hanya berkerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga bernama Kim Jungsoo atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk. Namja ini sangat baik dan juga memiliki sifat yang lembut, walaupun sangat mengerikan jika marah.

"Minnie kamu sudah selesai makan nak?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut, ketika melihat Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nde eomma Minnie sudah selesai makan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Minnie mau appa antar?" Tawar seseorang yang memiliki tubuh besar, tetapi tampan dan tegas bernama Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin.

"Ekh, an-.." Belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan ucapannya, entah siapa seenak jidatnya memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Ani! Appa hari ini Sungmin hyung berangkat dengan ku ke kampus, bukankah kampus kami sama." Ujar Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Hhhhmm…. Ya sudah, kalian hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Kangin, yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ne appa, Sungmin hyung kajja kita berangkat." Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik terus saja memandang tangan tersebut.

'Ani Min, ani perasaan ini salah! Kamu tidak boleh menyukai dongsaeng mu sendiri.' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC/DEL

Annyeonghaseoooo…. :DDD

Tae Rin comeback nihhh! XD Kekekeke~

Hhhmm.. mian kalau tae rin bikin bingung, jujur saja sebenarnya tae rin ingin fakum dari FFn. Ck! Tapi entah kenapa, tae rin PENGEN BANGET ketik cerita lagi. Soalnya tae rin nggak tahan kalau hanya memendam ide cerita di otak, nanti jadi belumut gimana. *emang bisa -_- PLAK!

*Oh! iya untuk jiy di FF I'm Sorry mian tae rin tidak bisa bikin FF WonKyu, soalnya dari awal ini FF tae rin fikir main castnya KyuMin. Sekali lagi mian, nanti kapan-kapan tae rin buatkan WonKyu ne.. :)

*Untuk de di FF I'm Sorry mian,mian,mian tae rin benar-benar minta maaf. Tae rin nggak bisa bikin FF Mpreg, tae rin kagak ngerti dan satu masalahnya tae rin belum cukup umur, jadi jeongmal mianhae ne.. D:

*Untuk DIANA saeng tercinta di FF I Think I Love You kalau mau berteman dengan eonni di twitter saja, jujur tae rin belom bikin facebook. Jadi ini alamat twitter eonni ne PuspitasariUlan. :)

Semoga saja mereka mampir FF Tae rin jadi tau pesan tae rin. -_-

Ok! kita kembali ke cerita ne..

Eotthe apa kalian suka dengan FF tae rin ke 6, maybe ini prolog atau memang chapter 1 tae rin tidak tau. Tapi lebih tepatnya ini memang chapter 1. Ini FF sebenarnya pengen tae rin bikin GS tapi, karena tae rin pengen bikin brothership jadi tae rin ketik di atas YAOI.

Yah! Tae rin hanya berharap semoga banyak yang review dan suka dengan ide cerita tae rin. :)

So, Don't Forget To Review.. :D

Baiklah akhir kata ne..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Seohyun,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Minnie mau appa antar?" Tawar seseorang yang memiliki tubuh besar, tetapi tampan dan tegas bernama Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin.

"Ekh, an-.." Belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan ucapannya, entah siapa seenak jidatnya memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Ani! Appa hari ini Sungmin hyung berangkat dengan ku ke kampus, bukankah kampus kami sama." Ujar Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Hhhhmm…. Ya sudah, kalian hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Kangin, yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ne appa, Sungmin hyung kajja kita berangkat." Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik terus saja memandang tangan tersebut.

'Ani Min, ani perasaan ini salah! Kamu tidak boleh menyukai dongsaeng mu sendiri.' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Di Mobil~

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di sebuah mobil, yang tentunya milik namja tampan kita Kim Kyuhyun. Suasana saat ini sangat sunyi bahkan sedari tadi Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun, yang dari tadi mengajak namja imut itu berbicara yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Sungmin hyung dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil terus fokus pada jalan raya di depannya.

"…" Sungmin hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Hyung.. jebal jangan marah ne, tadi aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menoleh ke Sungmin, yang entah sudah berapa menit masih saja betah menatap pemandangan kota di luar sana lewat kaca mobil tersebut.

Ckit!

Mobil itu berhenti karena, yah lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan berwarna merah.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, dan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ck! Kamu ini." Balas Sungmin, lalu tidak lama namja ini langsung menyentil dahi namja di sampingnya. Membuat sang pemilik dahi memekik sakit.

Cktak!

"Akh! Hyung appo, kenapa kamu mensentil dahi ku." Sakit Kyuhyun karena memang benar sentilan Sungmin terasa sakit, seperti di gigit serangga.

"Ish! Aku kesal sedari tadi kamu tidak berhenti berbicara, hyung tidak marah kepada mu Kyu." Ujar Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat kelakuan yang super duper aneh dari dongsaengnya.

"Habis hyung tidak menghiraukan ku, apa hyung mempunyai masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu melajukan mobilnya, karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau.

"Ani Kyu, hyung tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Sana perhatikan jalan, jangan menatap hyung terus." Jawab Sungmin malas.

"Haahh… ne hyung."

_Only U_

Di Kampus~

Blam!

Suara dentuman pintu mobil itu terdengar, dan menampakkan seorang ah! Ani dua orang namja. Yang satu tampan dan yang satunya manis. Yah! Siapa kalau bukan pasangan hyung dan dongsaeng ini, Kim Kyuhyun serta hyungnya yang bernama Kim Sungmin. Mereka berdua satu kampus, yang bernama University SM.

"Hyung."

"Hhhhmm… wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menoleh ke asal suara, dengan kaki yang terus melangkah menuju gedung kampus.

"Apa malam ini kita jadi jalan-jalan hyung, menemani aku beli game baru." Jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

"Nde, apapun untuk dongsaeng ku." Balas Sungmin dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aigo! hyung memang yang terbaik!" Pekik Kyuhyun girang, baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin. Tiba-tiba seseorang nyerobot masuk ke tengah-tengah sepasang saudara itu.

"CHAGI!" Teriak seseorang, dan seenak jidatnya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Eoh! Seohyun, bogoshipeoyo…" Ucap namja tampan itu lalu membalas pelukan seorang yeoja, yang bernama lengkap Soo Joo Hyun atau biasa di panggil Seohyun.

"Hehehe… bukankah tadi malam kita baru saja bertelephone, masa kamu sudah kangen dengan ku eoh?" Tanya Seohyun manja, dan menggesek-gesek wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Habis aku sangat mencintai mu, saranghae Seohyun." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tulus ke Seohyun. Ekh! tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun mengucapkan saranghae. Apa kalian bingung?

Yah! Pasti kalian bisa menebak siapa Seohyun, yeoja cantik itu adalah yeojachingu seorang Kim Kyuhyun namja yang terkenal tampan,pintar, tetapi sangat dingin jika bersama orang yang tidak di kenal. Dua manusia ini sudah lama menjalin hubungan sejak Senior High School tingkat angkhir, hingga sekarang sudah terhitung 2 tahun mereka berpacaran. Dan hal ini membuat mereka satu sama lain saling mencintai, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah siap membawa hubungan mereka ke pelaminan hanya saja Seohyun yang belum siap katanya seperti itu.

Selama Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang masih saja berpelukan erat, seorang namja yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam dan bersusah payah menahan air matanya yang mungkin saja bisa menetes kapan saja.

"Ekh, Kyu hyu-hyung pe-pergi du-.."

Puk!

"Minnieee!" Pekik seseorang lagi dengan tangan yang memeluk erat di daerah leher Sungmin, tetapi yang sekarang memiliki postur tubuh yang kekar,memiliki wajah yang tampan, atau lebih tepatnya dia sempurna.

"Eoh! Si-Siwon." Ujar Sungmin terbata-bata, jujur saja dia cukup kaget dengan terjangan Siwon yang memiliki nama lengkap Choi Siwon sahabat yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

"Nde aku Siwon sahabat mu masa kamu lupa eoh! Ekh, Kyuhyun Seohyun. Kalian sedang ngapain peluk-pelukkan di sini, kebiasaan." Ucap Siwon dengan mata yang memutar malas.

"Kenapa sih hyung, biarkan saja aku kan kangen sama Seohyun yeojachingu ku." Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun menoleh ke bawah, hanya ingin melihat kondisi sahabat lamanya.

"Kyu aku dan Sungmin ke kantin dulu ne, annyeong." Dengan tergesa-gesa Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menuju kantin.

Di Kantin~

"Hiks.. hiks.. kenapa harus seperti ini, kenapa aku bisa menyukai dongsaeng ku. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia itu normal, aku tidak mau meracuni pemikirannya. Hiiks.. Wonnie eottokhe?" Sungmin terus saja menangis dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah penuh oleh air mata. Sedangkan namja yang di panggil Wonnie hanya menatap sendu, dia sangat mengerti perasaan Sungmin. Hanya saja dia bingung harus berbuat apa, untuk sekarang dia hanya bisa memberi semangat dan masukan agar membuat Sungmin lebih baikkan.

"Sssttt…. Jangan bicara seperti itu Min, perasaan mu itu tidak salah. Menurut ku semua orang berhak merasakan cinta." Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hiks.. ta-tapi Wonnie perasaan ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus mengalami ini semua, aku tidak mau seperti ini." Isak Sungmin dengan terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Sudah ne, aku akan berada di sisi mu Min. Aku akan selalu siap menampung kesedihan mu, kupastikan itu." Ucap Siwon yakin, lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bisa di bilang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya yang besar.

'Aku janji Min akan membuat mu bahagia, karena aku menyukai mu Min. Saranghae.' Batin Siwon lirih.

_Only U_

Di Lorong Kampus~

Dengan kepala yang tertunduk seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya pelan entah mau kemana, yang dia tau hanya berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya saja.

"Haahh… kenapa harus seperti ini, sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha berubah. Tetapi hasilnya sama, percuma." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Setelah beberapa menit namja ini berjalan, ternyata kakinya membawanya ke suatu tempat yang biasanya dia datangi. Yah! Sebuah pohon besar dan tidak ketinggalan dengan daun hijaunya yang lebat, biasanya dia akan mendinginkan fikiran di bawah pohon tersebut. Itulah yang menyebabkan Sungmin suka dengan tumbuhan itu, besar kokoh, dan juga nyaman.

Perlahan Sungmin berjalan menuju pohon itu, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tersebut.

"Haahh.. nyamannya." Ucap Sungmin, sambil memandang langit-langit yang berwarna biru muda,warna putih yang halus dan awan yang terlihat sangat lembut bagaikan kapas putih jika di sentuh. Mata indah itu perlahan menutup, membuat pemiliknya menuju alam mimpi dengan damai.

_Only U_

Terlihat seorang namja tampan tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, entah mau kemana dengan sebuah handphone yang sedari tadi di genggamannya.

"Aigo! hyung kemana sih! Membuat ku khawatir saja." Kyuhyun terus saja menelphone nomor Sungmin tetapi hasilnya nihil, sama sekali tidak di angkat dan itu membuat Kyuhyun panik.

"Ish! Hyung kemana sih!" Geram Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian~

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Sudah merasa putus asa Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dengan tangan yang menumpu di lututnya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu cepat.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hyu-.. hosh.. ng.. kemana sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa, dan masih saja berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Apa lebih baik aku pulang, mungkin saja Sungmin hyung sudah pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Ani Sungmin hyung tidak mungkin pulang duluan, biasanya kalau ingin pulang cepat Sungmin hyung akan menelphone ku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Masih merasa kuat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke seluruh penjuru kampus, dan tidak sengaja retina matanya manangkap seseorang yang sedang menyender di sebuah pohon besar di belakang gedung kampus.

"Lho, bukankah itu Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun menyipitkan pengelihatannya, dan ternyata dugaannya benar orang itu adalah Sungmin hyungnya yang sedari tadi dia cari. Tanpa mau menyiayiakan waktu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sungmin, dan bejongkok di depan namja tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, sampai-sampai tertidur di bawah pohon seperti ini." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin, ala bridalstyle membawa tubuh namja mungil itu menuju tempat parkir di mana mobilnya berada.

_Only U_

Pukul 18.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Cklek

"Eoh! Kyuhyun.. lho! Sungmin kok!" Leeteuk hanya menatap bingung kedua anaknya, ya bagaimana tidak. Baru saja membuka pintu sudah di sungguhi pemandangan yang menghawatirkan, dengan Sungmin yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mata yang tertutup.

"Ssstt…. Sungmin hyung tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia tertidur jadi Kyu bawa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Soalnya Kyu tidak tega membangunkan Sungmin hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar membisik.

"Ahh.. ya sudah ppali bawa hyung mu ke kamarnya ne." Suruh Leeteuk dan di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Di Kamar Sungmin~

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di kamar Sungmin yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik berwarna pink, bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun bingung dengan selera hyungnya tetapi Kyuhyun memang tidak memepersalahkan hal itu. Namja ini berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang yang juga memiliki warna sperai pink, hati-hati Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil itu. Ketika sudah merasa pas Kyuhyun melepas sepatu Sungmin, dan menarik selimut sebatas dada.

Bibir itu melengkung ke atas memperlihatkan senangnya dia melihat hyungnya yang sedang tertidur. Jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat suka dengan wajah damai milik Sungmin, ukiran wajahnya sangat manis melebih yeoja. Yah! Itulah pemikiran seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

"Jaljja hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

_Only U_

Pukul 19.34~

"Eukkhh…" Suara lenguhan seseorang terdengar di ruangan tersebut, orang tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek pelan matanya.

"Ekh! kenapa gelap sekali." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kim Sungmin.

"Mana saklar lampunya." Gerutu Sungmin karena kesal sedari tadi tidak mendapatkan saklar lampu kamarnya, yang di sebabkan dari gelapnya ruangan itu.

Ctak!

"Ah! Akhirnya dap-.. MWO! Sudah jam segini, aigo bukankah aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun. Aku haru cepat mandi dan ke kamarnya." Sungmin yang baru saja memencet saklar lampu, di lihatkan pemandangan jam beker di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 19.34. Tanpa ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak, dengan cepat Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi serta memakai pakaiannya.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

"Huffhh.. sekarang aku harus ke kamar Kyuhyun." Namja ini berlari bagaikan mengikuti lari marathon, tidak lama Sungmin sudah sampai di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut, ternyata benda datar itu sudah terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan yang sangat di kenal oleh Sungmin. Ya! Kim Kyuhyun dongsaengnya.

"Ekh! Kyu mian hyung sedikit terlambat, kajja kita jalan-jalan beli game baru un-.."

"Mian hyung, jeongmal mianhae." Ucapan Sungmin di potong oleh Kyuhyun begitu saja, membuat Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, wa-wae? bukankah kamu yang mengajak ku Kyu, tapi kena-.."

"Mian hyung.. malam ini aku ada janji dengan Seohyun." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ta-tapi kan kamu sudah mengajak ku duluan Kyu." Balas Sungmin dan terdengar jelas nada kekecewaan dari suara tersebut.

"Nde aku tau itu, tapi hyung kita kan bisa jalan-jalan kapan saja. Kalau sama Seohyun kadang-kadang kita bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini, jadi mian ne hyung jalan-jalannya nanti saja ok!" Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat gurat kecewa di wajah hyungnya. Apa kamu tidak sadar itu Kim Kyuhyun?

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Getaran pada handphone Kyuhyun membuat pemiliknya menghentikan obrolannya, dan lebih memilih panggilan tersebut.

Klik'

"Yeobseo." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yeobseo chagi, apa kamu sudah siap. Aku sudah menunggu mu di teras rumah ku, aku tunggu ne."

"Ah! Nde aku akan cepat ke sana, tunggu aku ne chagiya. Annyeong.."

Pip'

Kyuhyun sempat melihat ke jam tangan miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung, aku harus cepat. Aku duluan ne hyung, annyeong." Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih saja terdiam di depan pintu yang sudah di tutup rapat oleh pemiliknya. Bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir dari mata tersebut memperlihatkan betapa kecewa,sakit dan perih hatinya saat ini.

"Hiks.. hiks.. lagi Kyu, kamu lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya menghancurkannya." Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 UPDATEEE! :D

Eotthe, apa chap ini bagus kah/tidak? Semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa. :)

Nah! Tae rin sudah update asap nih! Kekeke~ Tae rin ini selalu update tiap hari, tpi kalau kagak update. Berarti tae rin benar-benar lagi sibuk dan capek atau DOWN!..

So, jangan khawatir tae rin selalu update tiap hari.. ^^

Oh! iya ini balasan review chap 1 ne :D

**kyutmin : Hahaha.. :D bukan di marahi lgi, yg ada nanti Min di tndang ama Kangin. Waduh! O.o**

**sitapumpkinelf : Hahaha.. :D itu typo, tpi udh tae rin baekin kok.. :)**

**Cho Ocean : Kekekeke~ :D Ndeeee..**

**kyky : Ok! Ok! asaaaappp….. b(^_^)**

**winecouple : OK! BENAR SEKALI! \(-o-)/**

**ChoFanni : Nde Eonni HWAITHING! XD**

**Princess Pumpkins ELF : incest itu apaa ya? '.')a bener tae rin kagak tau artinya. Hahahaha… :D chingu fujoshi, tpi mian ne kalau FFnya agak bruk soalnya ini FF tae rin yg kedua YAOI. Klo FF tae rin yg lain pda GS, jdi skali lgi mian klau kata-katanya kaku. Tpi tae rin akan berusaha yg terbaik.. :D**

**Heldamagnae : Kekeke~ Nde kita ketemu lgi chingu.. *lambai2 :D**

**sissy : Kekekeke~ Ndee.. ini udh lnjut kok!**

**Guest : Brothership kok! tpi nanti ada sdikit bumbu romancenya, tpi tae rin msih bingung nih kyknya ini FF bkal sadending. D:**

**din.28 : OK!**

**leefairy : HHmmm…. Sebenarnya maksud tae rin di FF ini brothership, hnya saja ada sdikit bumbu romancenya. Tpi tae rin msih bimbang bngettt.. kyknya ini FF bkal sadending D:**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Nde gwenchana.. :) Asal jangan di ulang lagi. *lirik PLAK! Hehehehe.. just kidding.. v(^_^)**

Ok! balas-balas reviewnya sudah selesai, seperti biasanya..

Jangan lupa habis baca di review neee… :D

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap ne..

Annyeong ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Seohyun,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Nde aku tau itu, tapi hyung kita kan bisa jalan-jalan kapan saja. Kalau sama Seohyun kadang-kadang kita bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini, jadi mian ne hyung jalan-jalannya nanti saja ok!" Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat gurat kecewa di wajah hyungnya. Apa kamu tidak sadar itu Kim Kyuhyun?

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Getaran pada handphone Kyuhyun membuat pemiliknya menghentikan obrolannya, dan lebih memilih panggilan tersebut.

Klik'

"Yeobseo." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yeobseo chagi, apa kamu sudah siap. Aku sudah menunggu mu di teras rumah ku, aku tunggu ne."

"Ah! Nde aku akan cepat ke sana, tunggu aku ne chagiya. Annyeong.."

Pip'

Kyuhyun sempat melihat ke jam tangan miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung, aku harus cepat. Aku duluan ne hyung, annyeong." Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih saja terdiam di depan pintu yang sudah di tutup rapat oleh pemiliknya. Bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir dari mata tersebut memperlihatkan betapa kecewa,sakit dan perih hatinya saat ini.

"Hiks.. hiks.. lagi Kyu, kamu lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya menghancurkannya." Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Di Mobil~

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun mereka saling mengobrol,bercanda serta tertawa bersama dan Kyuhyun sangat menikmati kebersamaan ini.

"Seo." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menatap Seohyun dari ekor matanya.

"Nde chagi."

"Eemm… aku mencintai mu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi, ya namja ini tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kata cinta untuk yeojachingunya.

"E-ekh n-nde chagi aku.. aku juga mencintai mu." Balas Seohyun tapi entah kenapa nada bicaranya terdengar ragu dan gugup, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hal itu. Selama mereka mengobrol di mobil tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sebuah restoran, yang sepertinya mereka akan melakukan makan malam bersama.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai, kajja kita keluar." Ajak Kyuhyun lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari kendaraan tersebut di susul Seohyun, yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan yang merangkul lengan Kyuhyun.

Di Restoran~

"Kyu kita duduk di sana ne." Ucap Seohyun sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang khusus dua orang, berada pas di samping kaca sehingga terlihat jelas pemandangan kota malam hari saat itu.

"Ah! Nde." Setuju Kyuhyun dan mengikuti Seohyun.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang sudah sampai di tempat duduk mulai memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Seo kamu mau memesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terus melihat-lihat sebuah menu, yang sebelumnya di kasih oleh pelayan.

"Eemm… aku sama seperti mu saja ne." Jawab Seohyun dan di balas anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah." Balas Kyuhyun lalu memberi tau pesanan mereka ke pelayan tadi.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian…

Akhirnya makanan yang mereka tunggu sudah datang, Kyuhyun melihat makanan tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar sepertinya pertunya memang sudah memberontak untuk di isi. Bagaimana tidak namja ini sengaja tidak makan sejak tadi siang, agar dia bisa menikmati makan malamnya dengan Seohyun.

Makanan tersebut sudah di sedikan di meja mereka dengan rapi, tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Kyuhyun langsung memakan makanannya Seohyun yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli.

"Hahaha… chagi pelan-pelan makannya." Ujar Seohyun.

"Nde habis aku lapar sekali Seo." Balas Kyuhyun, sambil memasukkan makanannya.

"Chagi tunggu dulu." Cegah Seohyun ketika Kyuhyun baru saja ingin memasukkan sesendok jjamyeon ke mulutnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ck! Ini bibir mo celemotan tau!" Seohyun mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan tisu, yang memang kotor terkena makanan yang Kyuhyun makan.

"Ah! Kamu memang perhatian ke pada ku Seo." Ujar Kyuhyun girang.

"Aish! kamu ini seperti anak kecil."

"Biarkan saja, asal kamu setiap hari seperti ini kepada ku."

"Ne ne terserah mu." Ucap Seohyun malas, sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun makan bersama sambil mengobrol, tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Seohyun.

"Lho! Chagi kamu sedang ngapain di sini?" Tanya seseorang yang jelas terlihat orang itu namja, dan parahnya lagi namja itu memanggil Seohyun dengan sebutan 'chagi'.

"E-ekh! Yo-Yonghwa." Gumam Seohyun pelan.

"Seo nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menoleh ke Seohyun.

"Ekh, dia.. dia teman ku kok!" Jawab Seohyun cepat, dan langsung berdiri di samping namja yang di bilang Yonghwa itu.

"Seo bukankah kita pa-.. Auuuwww!" Tiba-tiba saja namja itu terpekik sakit, karena ternyata Seohyun mencubit pinggang Yonghwa.

"Seo sakit!" Ucap Yonghwa pelan.

"Dia namjachingu ku." Bisik Seohyun.

"MWO!" Pekik Yonghwa, karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya adalah Kim Kyuhyun, namjachingu Seohyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Jonghyun dan Seohyun bergantian, dengan dahi yang mengerut bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, oh! iya kenalkan Jung Yonghwa imnida na-.. err maksud ku temannya." Jawab Yonghwa sambil mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berjabat tangan.

"Hhhmm…. Kim Kyuhyun imnida namjachingu Seohyun." Balas Kyuhyun lalu membalas uluran tangan Yonghwa.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Kyuhyun-shi, baiklah aku pergi dulu ne. Seo aku pergi, annyeong." Yonghwa yang sudah berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun langsung pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun di restoran itu.

Ketika Yonghwa sudah pergi dari tempat itu, Seohyun duduk kembali di tempat duduknya dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Seo." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne chagi."

"Namja itu siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kan sudah ku bilang dia itu teman ku chagi." Jawab Seohyun sambil tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, dan senyum itu sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan di hatinya.

"Jinja? Tapi kenapa aku tidak yakin, apa itu namjachingu mu yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, dan menekan kata 'namjachingu' pada ucapannya.

"M-Mwo a-aniyo chagi, aku kan sayang dan juga cinta padamu. Kenapa.. kenapa aku harus punya namjachingu lain." Jawab Seohyun dengan mata yang memutar liar, sepertinya yeoja ini menutupi sesuatu dan Kyuhyun merasakannya walaupun dia tidak yakin.

"Jeongmal?" Lagi, Kyuhyun bertanya lagi untuk memastikan apa yang di ucapkan Seohyun benar atau tidak. Karena jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat,sangat dan sangat takut kalau Seohyun akan meninggalkannya. Itulah sebabnya dia bertanya-tanya terus.

"Nde chagiyaa…" Balas Seohyun.

"Haahh.. baiklah aku percaya kepada mu Seo, tapi.." Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan memandang lekat yeoja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi nanti, kalau kamu benar-benar berpacaran dengan namja lain di belakang ku Seo. Aku tidak suka itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar menekan setiap kata-katanya, tetapi yang membuat Seohyun takut adalah tatapan Kyuhyun yang berubah. Yang tadinya lembut dan hangat berubah begitu saja menjadi tatapan dingin dan seperti membunuh sungguh kejadian ini pertama kali bagi Seohyun yang dia lihat dari namjachingunya.

"N-nde chagi percayalah pada ku." Ujar Seohyun dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ok! Seo aaaa.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sesuap steak kepada Seohyun. Dan Seohyun menerimanya.

'Aigo! aku jadi takut dengannya.' Batin Seohyun.

_Only U_

Di Tempat Parkir~

Seorang namja tampan sepertinya terlihat takut dan gugup. Lihat saja namja ini sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil miliknya, sambil terus mengusap dadanya yang dari tadi naik turun.

"Aigo! hampir saja aku ketahuan, untung tadi Seohyun langsung memberitahu ku." Ujar Yonghwa takut, sambil mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Lebih baik aku cepat pulang, dari pada ketemu dengan namja aneh itu lagi." Ucap Yonghwa dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

_Only U_

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Namja itu terisak dengan teringatnya kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana sang dongsaeng membuatnya kecewa. Yah! Dia kecewa karena Kyuhyun tidak menepati janjinya, padahal Sungmin sudah sangat bersemangat tetapi semua itu hancur begitu mudahnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. wae? wae, Kyu kamu bersikap seperti itu kepada ku. Aku sangat mencintai mu, tapi apa kamu tidak menyadari semua perhatian ku kepada mu eoh!.. hiks aku mencintai mu Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil terus menangis, tidak sengaja namja itu mengingat sebab dirinya menyukai dongsaengnya Kim Kyuhyun.

Flashback On..

_Di SM High School~_

_Dengan langkah riang namja ini berjalan menuju kelasnya, terlihat jelas di pakaian namja itu. Tertulis XIIA yang berarti dia sudah menginjak tingkat terakhir di sekolah tersebut, sedang asiknya dia berjalan tiba-tiba namja itu terjatuh. Dan di saat itulah dia mendengar banyak orang yang menertawainya, menyebabkan namja ini berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan keluar akibat malu dengan kejadian ini._

"_Hahaha.. dasar namja lemah, baru begitu saja sudah mau menangis." Ujar seorang namja dengan wajah sangarnya yang dia miliki._

"_Nde, namja sepertinya lebih baik di buang saja." Ejek seorang lagi._

"_Hiks.. apa yang kalian lakukan kepada ku, aku tidak pernah menggangu kalian." Cicit namja yang terluka itu, bernama lengkap Kim Sungmin._

"_YA! Kim Sungmin apa kamu tidak sadar eoh! kamu itu sangat menjijikan dan juga menghancurkan harga diri kaum namja, kalau kelakuan mu tetap seperti ini kemungkinan besar kamu akan terus kami ganggu namja lemah." Ucap namja sangar itu dan menonjol dahi Sungmin keras._

"_Hiks.. hiks.. aku membenci kalian." Gumam Sungmin._

"_Cih! kamu kira kami juga tidak membenci mu namja aneh!" Bentak namja sangar itu, sambil meludahi Sungmin yang saat itu terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang menyentuh lututnya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah._

"_Dasar namja gila!" Baru saja kumpulan namja itu ingin menendang Sungmin, tiba-tiba seseorang menahan mereka dan malah berbalik menyerang mereka dengan berbagai pukulan serta tendangan yang telak mengenai namja-namja nakal itu._

"_Akh! Lebih baik kita pergi." Perintah namja sangar tersebut, yang ternyata ketua dari kumpulan namja-namja tadi._

"_Cih! dasar namja-namja pengecut!" Teriak seorang namja tampan._

"_Hyung gwenchana?" Tanya namja tampan itu yang ternyata Kim Kyuhyun._

"_Hiks.. Kyu hiks.. mereka menggangu ku lagi." Lirih Sungmin dan menangis karena takut akan kejadian tadi._

"_Sstt…. Sudah sekarang hyung tidak apa-apa, kajja Kyu antar hyung ke UKS ne." Tawar Kyuhyun._

"_Hiks.. nde." Balas Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin berbalik membelakangi Sungmin, lalu menaruh tangannya di belakang._

"_Ppali hyung naik di punggung ku, bukankah hyung tidak bisa berjalan." Ujar Kyuhyun._

"_Ppali hyung nanti masukan." Suruh Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke Sungmin, yang terlihat jelas sedang bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan dongsaengnya._

"_N-nde."_

_Hup!_

"_Aigo! hyung aku tidak menyangka badan mu berat sekali." Celetuk Kyuhyun._

_PLAK!_

"_Auuwww! Hyung appo, kenapa menjitak kepala ku eoh! kalau hyung jatuh bagaimana." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, yang saat itu di jitak oleh hyungnya._

"_Siapa suruh kamu mengejek ku, aku tidak berat kok! aku ini ringan." Sungmin yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun membalasnya dan menjitak sayang kepala Kyuhyun._

"_Aish! hyung ini aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa di anggap serius kepala ku sakit tau!"_

"_Ekh jinja, mianhae sini hyung elus biar sakitnya mereda ne." Perlahan Sungmin mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang tadi terkena pukulannya._

"_Hehehe.. hyung sudah kok, sudah sembuh." Ujar Kyuhyun ketika melihat betapa merasa bersalahnya Sungmin kepadanya._

_Di UKS~_

_Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tiba di UKS kebetulan saat itu guru yang mengawas ruangan itu sedang ada tugas lain, jadi untuk saat itu Kyuhyunlah yang mengobati luka Sungmin._

"_Akh! Kyu pelan-pelan ini sakit." Pekik Sungmin sambil meringis karena menahan rasa sakitnya._

"_Nde hyung aku tau, tahan sebentar ini sudah selesai kok." Balas Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih meneteskan obat pada luka Sungmin, ketika sebelumya sudah di bersihkan terlebih dahulu._

"_Nah! Sudah selesai sekarang tinggal di balut perban ne." Ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung membungkus luka Sungmin dengan perban tersebut._

"_Kyu."_

"_Nde hyung."_

"_Gomawo, sudah menolong ku tadi."_

"_Tidak usah berterima kasih, hyung kan saudara ku. Jadi aku harus melindungi mu." Balas Kyuhyun sambil terus memperban luka itu dengan telaten._

"_Tapi Kyu seharusnya aku yang melindungi mu, kamu kan adik kelas ku dan juga kamu itu dongsaeng ku Kyu. Aku ini namja yang sangat lemah, dan mereka memang benar kalau ak-.."_

_Grep!_

_Belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut ke dekapannya._

"_Hyung jebal jangan merendahkan diri mu sendiri, tidak apa kamu tidak melindungi ku." Perlahan namja ini melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Sungmin lembut._

"_Untuk saat ini biar aku yang melindungi mu hyung, bukankah dulu ketika aku kecil hyung yang terus melindungi ku dari anak-anak nakal. Karena itu hyung jangan pernah merasa dirimu itu lemah, hyung namja yang sangat kuat. Hanya saja hyung ini terlalu baik dan juga hangat kepada siapapun. Aku janji akan selalu di samping mu hyung, aku menyayangi mu. Saranghae hyung.." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, lalu di tutup dengan ucapan 'sarangae' serta senyum yang sangat manis tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya._

_Sedangkan Sungmin namja itu hanya diam, karena entah kenapa tubuhnya merasa hangat mendengar ucapan dari namja yang lebih muda darinya. Atau lebih tepatnya dari dongsaengnya._

"_Hey! Hyung jangan melamun, aish! dasar mulai lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bola mata yang memutar malas, karena kebiasaan jelek hyungnya mulai kambuh._

"_Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang bahu Sungmin._

"_E-ekh n-nde Kyu wae?" Tanya Sungmin bingung._

"_Haahh… jadi bagaimana dengan mu hyung?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik kepada Sungmin._

"_Ah! Nde tentu saja hyung juga menyayangi mu Kyu." Balas Sungmin dan menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu._

"_Hahaha.. ne hyung."_

Flashback Off..

Bayangan itu menghilang, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Haahhh…. Kenapa aku sangat mencintai mu Kyu." Gumam Sungmin.

"Bahkan aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan mu, tuhan mian kalau perasaan ini salah."

"Aku terlalu mencintainya." Air mata itu mengalir lagi, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya mata indah tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 Update! :D

Mian kalau chap ini aneh, entah kenapa fikiran tae rin jadi ngeblang sendiri. -_-

Gomawo ne untuk semuanya sudah mau mereview,memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini. :D

Jeongmal gomawo neee.. :)

Oh! iya ini balasan review chap 2 ne.

**Heldamagnae : Kekeke~ OK! :D**

**Cho Ocean : Ekh! jinja kecepatan ya, nggak biasa lho tae rin begini. *cek Ok! tae rin berusaha memperbaiki. :) Hhhmm…. kalau masalah pendek iya sih tae rin perhatikan pendek. Tapi jujur tae rin ini orangnya nggak kuat bikin terlalu panjang, soalnya kalau lama-lama entah kenapa semua inti cerita di otak lngsung buyar dan menghilang. Beneran tae rin selalu bgitu tiap mncoba bkin chap pnjang, dan terkadang tae rin juga merasa pusing. *Apa-apaan ini! PLAKK! -_- Jadi mian ne kmungkinan tae rin nggak bisa panjangin, tapi tae rin akan selalu update tiap hari kok! :) gomawo atas masukan dan pujiannya..**

**sitapumpkinelf : Nde jujur sebenarnya tae rin jga gk suka pas SeoKyu, tpi mau gimana lgi ini emang alur ceritanya. Baiklah tae rin aku semaksimal mungkin tdk sadending. :)**

**ayyuanissa1 : Gamsahamnida… :D Ok! udh lanjut.. :)**

**deviyanti137 : Oh! begitu.. *angguk Ok! Ok! gomawo udh ksih tau ne.. :)**

**kyky : Hahahaha.. :D OK!**

**sissy : *tendangsissy BUAGH! DUAGH! PLAK! *babakbelur Kekeke~ tae rin akan berusaha deh gk bkal sad ending.. :)**

**ChoFanni : Hehehe.. nde eonni, apa dedek bayinya manis kyk tae rin kh? PLAK! *digampar Hehe.. Ok! eonni udh lanjut kok!**

**hyunhee98 : Kekeke~ pkai cling2 lgi, di kira rinso.. EKh? -_- *apahubungannya Ok! udh lnjut kok..**

**winecouple : Oh! itu Kyu udh suka sama Seo dari SHS, nanti pokoknya ada deh timbul di chap laen.. :)**

Ok! balas review udah nih!.. :D

Tae rin hanya mengingatkan jangan lupa habis baca di review nee.. :)

Akhir kata sampai jumpa next chap..

Annyeong ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Seohyun,Yonghwa,Changmin,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Bayangan itu menghilang, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Haahhh…. Kenapa aku sangat mencintai mu Kyu." Gumam Sungmin.

"Bahkan aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan mu, tuhan mian kalau perasaan ini salah."

"Aku terlalu mencintainya." Air mata itu mengalir lagi, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya mata indah tersebut.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Pukul 21.15 Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Cklek

Blam!

Dengan langkah pelan namja ini memasuki rumahnya, sepertinya namja ini lelah terlihat jelas dari wajah tampannya yang terlihat kusut.

"Eoh! Kyu kamu sudah pulang." Suara seseorang membuat namja ini berhenti, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Nde eomma, tadi Kyu habis makan malam bersama Seohyun." Balas Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga di mana sang eomma duduk, sambil menonton sebuah acara tv.

"Ah! Seohyun eotthe apa makan malamnya romantis eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan alis yang naik-turun, bermaksud menggoda anaknya.

"Aish! eomma ini biasa saja kok, eomma Sungmin hyung mana. Kok tidak kelihatan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pengelihatannya di penjuru ruangan tersebut.

"Oh! hyung mu lagi di kamar, sepertinya dia kelelahan." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Hhhmm… ya sudah Kyu ke kamar ne."

Cup!

"Selamat malam eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sebelumnya mengecup pipi Leeteuk, hanya untuk ucapan sebelum tidur.

"Nde."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, letak kamarnya berada. Kaki panjang itu terus melangkah dan tiba-tiba langkah itu terhenti di sebuah pintu, yang sebenarnya bukan pintu menuju kamarnya. Melainkan ke kamar Sungmin hyungnya.

Kriieett..

Suara decitan benda mati itu terdengar pelan, Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pelan pintu itu berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah tersebut berhenti tepat di samping seorang namja yang sedang nyamannya tertidur di kasur empuknya. Namja itu tersenyum dan berjongkok di samping ranjang, untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Hhhhmm… setiap aku merasa kesal, wajah dan senyum mu selalu membuat ku tenang hyung. Kamu selalu berhasil membuat semua perasaan marah pada ku meluap begitu saja, aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus dan tersenyum melihat baby face milik hyungnya.

"Jaljja hyung."

Cup!

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin lama, dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin. Dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak pas di samping kamar Sungmin.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbaring di kasurnya, tetapi perlahan mata itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat manis dari bibir M itu. Ternyata sejak Kyuhyun masuk sebenarnya Sungmin sudah terbangun, hanya saja dia penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin bangun dari kasurnya, dan duduk menatap pintu tertutup itu.

"Kyuhyun mencium pipi ku, rasanya hangat. Aku juga menyayangi mu Kyu." Gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus. Dan saat itu juga entah kenapa perasaan kecewa yang dia rasakan menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan dengan perasaan bahagia. Yah! Sungmin tidak akan mungkin bisa membenci, atau marah kepada Kyuhyun karena baginya Kyuhyun adalah segalanya untuknya. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang berada di hatinya, hanya Kyuhyun seorang.

_Only U_

Di Kamar Kyuhyun~

Byur! Byur!

Cipratan air di ruangan itu terdengar menandakan pemiliki kamar itu sedang mandi, yah Kyuhyun saat ini baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan tubuhnya. Namja ini membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, hanya sekedar mencari pakaian tidurnya.

"Haahh.…" Namja itu menghela nafas pelan, dan memeluk gulingnya. Berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya untuk di istirahatkan sejenak, dan saat itu mata tersebut tertutup.

"_EOMMAA! APPAAA!" Teriak dua orang namja yang satunya masih terlihat berumur 4 tahun, dan yang satunya berumur 6 tahun._

"_Hakh! kalian kenapa kesini cepat la-.."_

_JLEB!_

_Pisau itu tertancap di perut seorang namja paruh baya, yang tetapi terlihat masih muda dan cantik. Dengan di tusuknya benda tajam itu, keluarlah darah yang terlihat masih segar di bagian perut namja tersebut._

"_AKHHH!..." Pekik namja itu sambil memegang perutnya yang masih tertancap pisau._

_SRAK!_

_Pisau itu di lepas paksa menyebabkan tubuh namja itu terjatuh ke lantai, dengan nyawa yang sudah menghilang._

"_Sekarang giliran kalian anak-anak." Ucap seseorang yang tadi sudah menusuk benda tajam itu, dengan sebuah penutup kepala sepertinya namja itu berusaha menutup identitasnya._

"_Ekh! h-hyung hiks.. aku takut hyung." Isak namja kecil yang berumur 4 tahun, sambil bersembunyi di tubuh seorang anak kecil yang di panggil hyung._

"_Tenanglah hyung akan melindungi mu." Ujar anak itu yakin._

"_YA! DASAR PENJAHAT!" Teriaknya._

"_Hahaha.. kalian kecil-kecil sudah berani melawan ku eoh!.. sini biar ajhusi buat kalian tidak bisa menangis dan berteriak lagi ne." Baru saja ajhusi itu ingin menebaskan pisaunya kepada dua namja kecil itu, tiba-tiba seorang namja lagi yang terlihat tampan dan berwibawa dengan cepat mengahalangnya. Dan jadilan namja itu yang tertusuk di bagian perut._

"_APPPAAA!" Teriak mereka lagi._

"_Eukkhh! Ppali.. hosh.. kalian lari, ppali keluar. Biarkan appa dan eomma di sini, hosh.. PPALI!" Suruh namja tersebut._

"_Hiks.. aniyo appa, aku akan membantu mu." Ucap namja yang berumur 6 tahun, dan langsung berlari ke penjahat itu sambil terus memukul-mukul tubuh ajhusi jahat tersebut._

"_Hiks.. jangan lukai appa dan eomma, hiks.. kenapa ajhusi jahat sekali, hiks.. lepaskan mere-…"_

"_Akhh! Appoooo! Hikss… appoo.. hiks.." Ternyata namja kecil itupun di bunuh oleh ajhusi itu, sepertinya namja tua tersebut tidak memiliki hati nurani. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan ajhusi atau yang di kenal sebagai rekan bisnis keluarga tersebut, membantai semua keluarga Tan. Sebuah keluarga yang terkenal memiliki kesuksesan di berbagai bidang bisnis, dan itu semua membuat sebagian pembisnis iri bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk mejatuhkan keluarga Tan._

"_Hiks.. appa.. eomma. Akh!.." Pisau yang sudah penuh oleh noda darah itu di lepas dari tubuh namja kecil 6 tahun tersebut, dan tidak lama ajhusi itu menatap tajam seorang lagi yang masih bisa bernafas,bergerak dan bahkan melihat semua kejadian barusan._

"_Satu lagi akan aku lenyapkan." Gumamnya._

"_Hiks.. jangan bunuh aku ajhusi, hiks.." Namja kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya mundur, berusaha menghindar tetapi karena terdapat dinding. Menyebabkan pergerakannya terhenti, bahkan saat itu dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak._

"_Mati kau!" Pisau itu makin mendekat, dan…_

"ANDWE!..." Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Tetapi sebuah suara bantingan membuat namja ini menoleh ke asal suara. Dan dia bisa melihat jelas hyungnya sudah berdiri di ujung pintu, dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kyuhyun."

_Only U_

Sungmin masih saja tersenyum-senyum sendiri, ketika sebuah teriakan yang tidak bisa di sebut kecil itu mengkagetkannya.

"ANDWE!..."

"Ekh! Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin, dan dengan tergesa-gesa namja itu bergegeas menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dan membuka kasar pintu tersebut.

"Kyuhyun."

_Only U_

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin berlari menuju sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat seorang manusia, yah Kyuhyun namja itu mengeluarkan ekspresi takut Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun gwenchana? Kenapa kamu berteriak eoh?" Tanya Sungmin beruntun, sambil mengelap keringat Kyuhyun yang mengalir menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"H-hyung, hiks.. mimpi buruk itu, mimpi buruk itu menghantui ku lagi. Hiks.. keluarga itu di bunuh dan seorang anak kecil akan di bunuh dan.. dan.."

Grep!

Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, dan mengelus pelan punggung dongsaengnya sayang.

"Ssstt… hyung tau akhir-akhir ini kamu sering mimpi buruk, sudah ne jangan khawatir itu semua hanya mimpi Kyu." Ucap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung, namja kecil itu bagaimana. Dan keluarganya semua sudah meninggal, aku takut hyung. Aku takut dengan keadaan namja kecil itu, aku tidak mau dia sendirian hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan masih terisak, mungkin dia terlalu shock atas mimpi barusan. Sungmin sempat terperanjat kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berusaha menolong namja kecil itu yang jelas-jelas hanya dalam mimpinya. Perlahan Sungmin melepas pelukannya, dan memandang ukiran wajah yang terlihat sempurna itu.

"Kyu ini semua hanya mimpi, anak itu dan pembunuhan itu semua hanya mimpi mu Kyu. Sudah jangan takut lagi ne, tidurlah kembali ini sudah tengah malam." Sungmin turun dari ranjang itu, dan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada.

"Jaljja ne." Ucap Sungmin pelan, ketika kaki itu melangkah sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya dan membuat namja imut ini menoleh.

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung tidur di sini saja ne, malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan mu hyung. Bolehkan?" Jawab Kyuhyun. Yah! Sebenarnya mimpi buruk dan kebiasaan Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin tidur dengannya ini sudah sering terjadi, dan malah Leeteuk serta Kangin merasa ini semua hal biasa.

Leeteuk dan Kangin sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sering bermimpi sebuah keluarga yang di bunuh, dan mereka tau jelas semua kejadian itu. Hanya saja belum waktunya untuk mereka mengatakannya.

"Haahh… baiklah hyung akan tidur dengan mu." Balas Sungmin, lalu ikut masuk ke selimut dan berbaring di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hyung."

"Hhhhhmm…." Gumam Sungmin dengan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Jaljja hyung."

Cup!

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin, ketika sebelumnya mengecup sekilas dahi Sungmin.

"Jaljja Kyu." Balas Sungmin, lalu ikut menyusul Kyuhyun menuju alam mimpi.

_Only U_

Esoknya…

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

"Eukkhh…" Sebuah lenguhan terdengar, menandakan bahwa namja itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoamm…." Namja itu menguap dan menoleh ke sampingnya, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah imut itu.

"Morning hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun dan mengusap pelan pipi chubby tersebut. Entah kenapa niat Kyuhyun untuk bangun jadi tertunda, karena melihat wajah damai dari hyungnya. Yah! Kyuhyun sangat suka wajah itu, membuatnya tersenyum tiap kali melihatnya. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi Kyuhyun masih bisa bersantai di kasurnya.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Getaran pada handphonenya membuat namja ini menoleh ke nakas, yang terletak di samping ranjangya.

"Ekh! siapa pagi-pagi yang menghubungi ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Namja ini mengambil benda tersebut, dan melihat di layarnya.

"Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun malas, dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Klik'

"Yeobseo, ada apa Min?"

"Hey! Jangan malas seperti itu, kajja kita jogging ne. Ajak Sungmin hyung juga, aku sudah menunggu mu di depan."

Pip'

"M-Mwo! Dasar namja babbo, padahal aku belum bilang setuju atau tidak. Aish! menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun, kalian pasti tau siapa Changmin. Benar namja yang bernama Changmin itu adalah teman dekat Kyuhyun, dan mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas X Senior High School sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin yang masih nyaman dengan tidurnya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tega membangunkan Sungmin karena dia berfikir pasti hyungnya lelah karena menjaganya semalam.

"Huuffhh.. apa aku harus membangunkan hyung."

Drrtt… Drrtt…

Getaran tersebut terasa lagi, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus menerima panggilan itu. Dan Kyuhyun tau pasti siapa sang penelphone.

"Yeob-.." Belum selesai Changmin menyapa, ternyata di seberang sudah memotongnya.

"YA! TIANG LISTRIK, BISA TIDAK SABARAN SEDIKIT. AKU INI LAGI SIAP-SIAP TAU!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, sungguh rasanya saat ini juga kepalanya ingin meledak.

"Ee-ekh! n-nde Kyu aku akan sabar, ppali ganti baju mu ne."

Pip'

"Aish! dasar tiang listrik ini, benar-benar membuat orang naik darah." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu nugu?" Pertanyaan seseorang membuat namja tampan ini menoleh ke asal suara, dan dia mendapatkan seorang namja yang sudah terduduk dengan tangan yang mengucek pelan matanya.

"Ani Changmin, dia mengajak kita jogging apa hyung mau ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Nde hyung ikut ne, kalau begitu hyung ganti baju dan cuci muka dulu ne." Jawab Sungmin semangat dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar miliknya.

"Eoh! semangat sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian~

Sekarang Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan seorang namja tinggi yang bernama Shim Changmin. Sedang asik berjoging bersama sambil mengobrol,tertawa dan bercanda bersama, yah jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pagi ini.

Di Sebuah Taman~

"Hosh.. hosh.. capeknya." Ucap Changmin sambil mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Sungmin hyung kita beli minum yuk!" Ajak Changmin.

"Ah! Nde kajja kita beli, oh! iya Kyu kamu mau ikut?"

"Ani hyung, aku titip saja ne. aku capek sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di taman tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi sebentar ne." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sungmin dan Changmin pergi mencari minum untuk mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu kedua namja tersebut, hanya duduk sambil terus mengelap keringatnya.

Merasa bosan, Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari taman tersebut. Dan tidak sengaja mata itu menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di retinanya.

"Seohyun.." Ujar Kyuhyun, dan memicingkan pengelihatannya untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat salah atau tidak.

"Seohyun." Ucap Kyuhyun senang, lalu berlari menghampiri Seohyun yang saat itu membelakanginya.

Grep!

"Seohyun!" Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Eoh! cha-chagi." Balas Seohyun dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Nde ini aku, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini Seo?" Tanya Kyuhyun, degan dahi yang mengerut bingung.

"Oh! i-itu aku.. aku hanya.. ah! Hanya jalan-jalan pagi saja." Jawab Seohyun gugup, dan matanya seperti bergerak gelisah seperti mengawasi sesuatu.

"Hhhmm…." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk mengerti, lalu duduk di samping Seohyun yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Seo apa kamu sendirian ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ekh! n-nde Kyu aku, aku sendiri ke sini." Jawab Seohyun.

"Oh…"

Seohyun terus memperhatikan sekitar, mungkin saja nanti namja itu datang. Namja? Yah namjachingunya yang lain Jung Yonghwa, sebenarnya saat ini Seohyun sedang jalan-jalan pagi bersama Yonghwa. Tetapi ketika Yonghwa pergi untuk membeli minum, tidak sengaja dia malah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan ini semua mulai membuatnya was-was.

'Ommo! Yonghwa!' Batin Seohyun kaget, ketika melihat Yonghwa yang masih jauh berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chagi aku pergi dulu ne, ada urusan. Pai pai." Secepat kilat Seohyun berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya menaikkan sebelas alisnya melihat kelakuan aneh Seohyun.

"Seohyun kenapa, apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang ku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Lho! Kyu kamu di sini." Suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, dan dia melihat Sungmin serta Changmin yang terlihat ngos-ngossan.

PLAK!

"Ah! YA! Tiang listrik sakit!" Marah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya, yang terkena telak jitakkan Changmin.

"Itu hukuman mu menghilang begitu saja, tadi aku dan Sungmin hyung mencari-cari mu babo." Balas Changmin dengan volume suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Ck, nde nde..mian membuat kalian khawatir." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang ne. Ini sudah mau siang." Ucap Sungmin.

"Nde ya sudah Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun aku pulang dulu ne. Annyeong." Changmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua di bangku itu.

"Hyung kajja kita pulang juga." Ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

_Only U_

Di Mobil~

"Ya tuhan!"

"Ekh, Seo kamu kenapa?" Tanya Yonghwa bingung, dengan perilaku Seohyun yang sepertinya sedang gelisah.

"Aigo! tadi di taman aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, untung saja tadi aku langsung menarik mu. Kalau tidak kemungkinan dia bisa melihat mu, dan kita berdua akan mati." Jawab Seohyun panik.

"Ck! Sampai segitunya kamu takut dengannya eoh! dia itu hanya namja babo yang dengan mudahnya kamu tipu, Seo ingatlah kamu jangan takut dengannya apa kamu lupa. Kamu ini sudah hampir 1,5 tahun menipunya, dengan bilang kalau kamu hanya memiliki dia seorang. Cih! padahal dia hanya namja babo, dan ternyata kamu malah lebih memilih ku lalu berpacaran diam-diam dengan ku di belakangnya." Ucap Yonghwa panjang lebar, sambil fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

"Tapi chagi aku sangat merasa bersalah, lebih baik kita beritahu dia sekarang. Aku takut dia terlalu membenci ku dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan ku."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja ne. Nanti dia tau sendiri kok." Ujar Yonghwa.

"Haahhh... baiklah."

_Only U_

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah seseorang membuat semua penghuni meja makan menoleh, dan mereka mendapatkan seorang namja mungil dengan pakaian yang sudah terlihat rapi berjalan menuju meja makan. Sepertinya untuk bergabung dengan anggota keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi eomma,appa dan Kyuhyun." Sapa Sungmin.

"Pagi chagi, eotthe bagaimana kuliah mu apa berjalan lancar?" Tanya Kangin, sambil memulai sarapan paginya.

"Hhmm… nde appa baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Oh! iya chagi apa kamu sudah memiliki yeojachingu?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sungmin tersedak dengan makanannya, bahkan seluruhnya menjadi khawatir melihat Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata di ujung matanya.

"Uhhuuukk! Uhhuuukkk!" Batuk Sungmin sambil terus meminum air di gelasnya.

"Aigo! chagi gwenchana?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu eoh! Minnie ini masih ingin fokus ke belajar dulu, mana mungkin Minnie memiliki yeojachingu." Protes Sungmin, dan mengepout bibirnya lucu.

"Eomma yang di katakan Sungmin hyung itu benar, mana mungkin ada yeoja yang menyukainya. Kalau wajah Sungmin hyung itu terlalu imut sebagai seorang namja, dan bahkan di kampus banyak sekali yang iri dengan wajah dan kulit Sungmin hyung yang terlihat mulus,putih serta bersih itu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang, dan mengeluarkan evilsmirk andalannya.

"YA! kamu Kim Kyuhyun dasar dongsaeng nakal." Geram Sungmin, dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpit.

"Hyung appo! Kenapa memukul kepala ku lagi sih!"

"Biarkan saja, biar kamu bertambah babo dan bukannya pintar." Balas Sungmin asal, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Tapi Kyu apa yang kamu katakan itu ada benarnya juga, Minnie ini terlalu imut jadi kemungkinan semua yeoja akan risih di dekatnya karena kecantikan mereka tersaingi." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Ya ampun! Eomma, sudahlah Minnie pergi dulu ne." Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya ketika sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Minnie kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Minnie hanya jalan-jalan bersama Woonie eomma, sudah ya Minnie pergi. Annyeong." Pamit Sungmin.

'Ekh! kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak suka begini' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 update! :D

Mian kalau updatenya kemaleman, ini soalnya baru selesai bikinnya. Hehehe.. mian ne.. :)

Hhhmm… apa chap ini alurnya masih kecepatan? Mian chap-chap kemarin tae rin rsa memang alurnya kecepatan, pdahal tae rin sudah gk prnah bkin ksalahan sperti itu. D: Tapi kenapa terulang lagi, semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa ne.. :D

Oh! iya gomawo for chingudeul sudah mau mereview,memfavorite serta memfollow FF tae rin ne.. jeongmal gomawo. Mian untuk chap ini tae rin gk bisa blas review satu-satu, soalnya udah malam banget dan mata mulai berat. -_-

Mian ne, tapi tae rin benar-benar berterima kasih dengan kalian. :)

Jangan lupa habis baca di review..

Sampai jumpa di next chap, annyeong.. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Seohyun,Yonghwa,Changmin,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"YA! kamu Kim Kyuhyun dasar dongsaeng nakal." Geram Sungmin, dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpit.

"Hyung appo! Kenapa memukul kepala ku lagi sih!"

"Biarkan saja, biar kamu bertambah babo dan bukannya pintar." Balas Sungmin asal, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Tapi Kyu apa yang kamu katakan itu ada benarnya juga, Minnie ini terlalu imut jadi kemungkinan semua yeoja akan risih di dekatnya karena kecantikan mereka tersaingi." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Ya ampun! Eomma, sudahlah Minnie pergi dulu ne." Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya ketika sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Minnie kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Minnie hanya jalan-jalan bersama Woonie eomma, sudah ya Minnie pergi. Annyeong." Pamit Sungmin.

'Ekh! kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak suka begini' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

TIN! TIN!

Klakson kendaraan membuat Sungmin menoleh, dan dia dapat melihat jelas teman dekatnya yah Choi Siwon. Sambil tersenyum Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil, yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Hai Min." Sapa Siwon, dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat jelas di wajah sempurnanya.

"Hai juga Won" Balas Sungmin ketika sudah masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ck! Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin malas, karena sifat jelek temannya mulai kambuh.

"Hahaha… nde."

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

"Eomma, appa." Panggil seseorang.

"Nde wae Kyu." Balas Leeteuk, sambil membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu ne, mau jalan-jalan cari game baru." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lho! Kamu tidak kuliah Kyu?" Tanya Kangin dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kalau kuliah itu gampang appa, Kyuhyun mau ke toko game ada permainan baru. Terus mumpung diskon, jadi kan tidak banyak pengeluara." Ujar Kyuhyun santai dan mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk pergi.

"Aish! kamu ini terlalu santai, dan juga selalu tidak mau ketinggalan kalau ada diskon apa lagi kalau berhubungan dengan game. Anak dan eomma sama aja." Ucap Kangin pelan sambil masih saja fokus membaca koran di hadapannya.

"Ne whatever, ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama, dan pergi ke garasi di mana mobilnya berada.

Di Mobil Kyuhyun~

Seorang namja tampan yang terlihat serius menatap jalan di depannya, mengeluh pelan entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Haahhh….." Terlihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, membuat namja ini menginjak rem mobilnya.

"Ck! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin sekali melihat wajah Sungmin hyung ya, kan seharusnya aku rindu dengan Seohyun yeojachingu ku. Kenapa malah dengan hyung ku sendiri." Kyuhyun berdialog sendiri dan terlihat jelas dari wajah serta tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Aish! lebih baik aku beli game saja, pasti nanti hilang sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menginjak gas mobil, ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berubah menjadi hijau.

_Only U_

Di Mobil Siwon~

"Min."

"Hhhmm…." Gumam Sungmin membalas panggilan Siwon.

"Ekh.. anu.. itu.. aku mau bilang.." Dengan suara yang terdengar gugup dan juga terputus-putus, Siwon sedikit menoleh ke Sungmin tetapi langsung menghadap depan lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat perilaku aneh dari temannya itu hanya menautkan alis.

'Dia kenapa?' Batin Sungmin bingung.

"Wonnie kamu sakit eoh?" Tanya Sungmin dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Siwon.

"A-aniyo." Jawab Siwon sambil menjauhkan tangan Sungmin pelan.

"Ck! kalau kamu tidak sakit kenapa kamu terlihat gugup sekali, dan lihat saja wajah mu mengeluarkan keringat banyak sekali. Padahal kan hawanya tidak panas." Jelas Sungmin.

'Aigo! kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup seperti ini, Choi Siwon kamu harus berani menyatakan perasaan mu. Cukup sudah kamu telah menunggu 4 tahun, saatnya Choi Siwon!' Ucap Siwon dalam hati, sepertinya namja ini berusaha memberi semangat dirinya sendiri.

"Wonnie." Panggilan Sungmin membuat namja yang tengah mengemudi ini sadar, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"N-nde Min, wae?" Tanya Siwon.

"Waeyo? Jangan membuat ku khawatir, apa kamu sakit?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Sungmin malah bertanya balik dan semua pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon bertambah gugup. Yah! Semua pertanyaan Sungmin bertanya tentang Siwon, intinya namja berlesung pipi itu menganggap Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan baik.

"Gwenchana Min, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum sangat manis ke Sungmin.

"Baiklah, ya sudah perhatikan jalan mu jangan melihat ku terus."

"Nde nde, habis wajah mu sangat manis aku jadi ingin melihatnya terus." Ujar Siwon jujur, dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Sedangkan Sungmin entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi merah mendengar penuturan Siwon, yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"YA! Aku namja Wonnie, jadi aku ini tampan bukannya manis." Gerutu Sungmin lalu mengepout bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahaha… ne ne, Minnie tampan." Balas Siwon sambil terkikik geli melihat eksperesi wajah Sungmin, yang menurutnya jauh lebih manis dari pada yeoja.

_Only U_

Di Toko Buku~

Sekarang Siwon dan Sungmin yang baru saja sampai di tujuan mereka berkeliling untuk mencari buku yang mereka suka. Sungmin yang memang menyuruh Siwon ke toko buku untuk membeli buku keperluan kuliahnya, yah Sungmin sebenarnya sedang di sibukkan dengan tugas-tugas yang di berikan oleh dosennya di kampus. Karena itu dia harus membutuhkan beberapa buku untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya tersebut.

Selama Sungmin yang sibuk dengan berbagai buku tebal, Siwon namja tampan itu mengekor di belakang Sungmin. Tetapi sebuah tumpukan buku yang menurutnya menarik membuat namja itu berjalan menuju tumpukan buku tersebut.

"Wuuaahh! Bukankah ini penulis terkenal asal Inggris!" Ucap Siwon senang, sambil melihat-lihat sampul dan juga inti-inti buku itu di sampul belakangnya.

"Eoh! pencerahan tentang agamanya bagus, aku mau beli ini saja." Ujar Siwon dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan masih saja sibuk melihat-lihat buku itu. Karena tidak melihat jalan dengan benar, namja ini malah menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

Suara yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu membuat semua orang menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata suara itu di sebabkan terjatuhnya buku-buku tebal dan super banyak dari namja yang di tabrak Siwon.

"Ekh, mi-mianhae.. mianhae, aku terlalu ceroboh." Merasa bersalah Siwon berjongkok dan mengambil semua buku-buku tebal tersebut.

"Ck! Namja macam apa kau jalan saja tidak becus!" Gerutu namja yang juga saat itu ikut menyusun semua buku yang barus aja ingin dia beli.

"YA! siapa yang kamu bilang tidak becus eoh!" Balas Siwon, ternyata namja ini tidak terima dengan ucapan namja yang di depannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet, ppali bantu aku dan bawa semua buku ini ke kasir." Suruh namja itu.

"MWO!" Siwon yang saat itu sedang sibuk membereskan semua buku, terbelakak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan namja yang dia tabrak. Kaget dengan ucapannya namja ini mengangkat kepalanya, di saat itu jugalah mata tajamnya melihat tepat di bola mata indah seseorang yang sekarang menatapnya di balik sebuah kaca mata berwarna bening yang bertengger indah di wajahnya.

"Apa, jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Ppali bawa semuanya, anggap saja balasan atas kesalahan mu tadi ke pada ku." Ujar namja itu dan berdiri meninggalkan Siwon yang masih saja bingung dengan keadaan, dengan kelopak mata yang berkedip cepat.

"Hey! Namja bertubuh besar, ppali bawa buku ku ke sini!" Teriak Kibum yang sudah berada di meja kasir, menunggu Siwon membawa semua bukunya. Dengan hati-hati Siwon berjalan membawa buku-buku tebal tersebut, yang berhasil menutup semua pengelihatan Siwon untuk melihat jalan.

BRAK!

"Haaahhh…. Ini buku-buku mu, astaga kamu ini manusia atau robot eoh! beli buku sebanyak ini dan lihat semuanya tebal-tebal, aku yakin lebih dari 500 lembar." Ucap Siwon dengan tangan yang mengelap peluhnya, karena memang benar buku yang dia bawa sangat berat bahkan semua orang menatap Siwon kagum membawa buku sebanyak itu sendirian.

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak komentar, sana pergi tugas mu sudah selesai." Usir namja itu yang masih saja berlagak sombong dan dingin.

"Ish! Dasar namja aneh, aku yakin tidak akan ada yeoja yang menyukai mu. Bahkan namja sekalipun." Ejek Siwon.

"Ne ne.. itu malah bagus, aku juga tidak mau memiliki pasangan. Membuat kerjaan ku bertambah saja." Balas namja itu santai.

"Semuanya bayar pakai kartu kredit saja." Ujar namja tersebut, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam.

"Kamsahamnida tuan, silahkan berkunjung kembali ke sini." Ucap yeoja yang berjaga sebagai penjaga kasir.

"Nde." Namja itu memasukkan kartu kreditnya ke dompet, dan menaruh dompetnya di saku celananya. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan masih saja mendapatkan Siwon yang menatapnya bingung.

"YA! kamu mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ, kamu ini menghalang jalan ku babo." Kesalnya dan langsung berjalan melewati Siwon.

BRUK!

"Ekh mian." Ucap Sungmin yang ternyata tidak sengaja menabrak namja yang sempat berdebat hebat dengan Siwon.

"Nde gwenchana." Balas Kibum singkat.

"Wonnie waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ekh, aniyo aku hanya ke-.. lho dompet siapa itu." Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil sebuah dompet yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Dompet ini punya siapa?" Gumam Siwon pelan, lalu mengedarkan pengelihatannya berusaha mencari sang pemilik dompet.

"Ck! Apa di dompet ini ada nomor handphonenya, mungkin saja aku bisa menghubungi pemilik dompet ini." Perlahan Siwon membuka dompet itu, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba mata itu melotot keluar melihat sebuah kartu pengenal yang di dalamya terlihat sebuah foto namja.

"MWO! Na-namja ini, namja menyebalkan yang tadi!" Kaget Siwon sambil menunjuk foto di kartu pengenal tersebut.

"Woonie ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"A-ani, apa kamu sudah membeli buku mu." Jawab Siwon.

"Nde sudah kajja kita pergi makan." Balas Sungmin semangat sambil mengangkat kantung plastiknya yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam buku.

"Ah! Nde kajja kita makan." Kedua namja ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat tersebut, dan pergi mencari restoran untuk mereka makan.

_Only U_

Blam!

Seorang namja yang terlihat tampan dan bersamaan dengan eksperesi dinginnya, menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menaruh semua buku yang baru saja dia beli.

Krriiuukk..

Suara perut yang sepertinya kelaparan membuat namja ini mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Ck! Perut ku bunyi lagi, apa aku mampir makan dulu ya. Coba aku lihat sisa uang ku di do-.. Ekh, tu-tunggu dulu. Lho! Dompet ku mana, aish jinjaaa! Apa mungkin terjatuh, nde pasti terjatuh." Dengan panik namja ini keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai mencari-cari benda yang di sebut dompet tersebut. Lalu tidak terasa ternyata namja ini sudah masuk di toko buku tadi, dan berlari menuju kasir mungkin saja penjaga di kasir itu mengetahuinya.

"Permisi apa kalian melihat dompet ku terjatuh di sekitar sini?" Tanya namja itu.

"Mian tuan kami tidak melihatnya." Jawab seorang yeoja.

"Baiklah kamsahamnida." Dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut namja ini kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan membanting pintu mobil tersebut.

"Aish! kemana perginya dompet ku, aku sangat lapar."

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Handphone namja ini bergetar, membuatnya terpaksa menerima.

Klik'

"Yeobseo." Ucapnya malas.

"Yeobseo, apa benar ini Kim Kibum?" Tanya di seberang sana.

"Nde ini Kim Kibum, nuguseo?"

"Ah! Aku Choi Siwon namja bertubuh besar, dan berhasil menyelamatkan dompet milik mu." Jelasnya yang ternyata Choi Siwon, namja yang baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dengan Kim Kibum.

"MWO! JADI KAMU YANG MENCURI DOMPET KU HAKH!" Teriak Kibum kesal.

"M-Mwo! Ani bukan seperti itu, aish cepatlah datang ke restoran mugyodong bugeokukjib jika dompet mu mau kembali."

Pip'

"MWOOO! YA! aish, namja menyebalkan. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah minta tolong kepadanya." Rutuk Kibum dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran yang Siwon bilang ke padanya.

_Only U_

Di Mungyodong Bugeokukjib~

Siwon dan Sungmin yang sudah memesan pesanan mereka menunggu sambil mengobrol, serta bercanda bersama. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, makanan mereka sudah datang Sungmin yang sudah merasa lapar melahap hidangannya. Tetapi tidak untuk namja kekar yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, namja tersebut hanya diam sambil memandang kedua benda yang berada di genggamannya.

"Wonnie kamu tidak makan eoh?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ah! Nde aku makan." Jawab Siwon sedikit terkejut, karena Sungmin membangunkannya dari lamunan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Wonnie kenapa dari tadi kamu memandang, handphone dan dompet itu."

"Oh! ini aku bingung telephone pemilik dompet ini atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mengembalikan dompet ini ke pemiliknya." Balas Siwon gelisah.

"Begitu kalau aku sih lebih baik telephone saja, aku yakin pemilik dompet itu sudah bingung dan panik."

"Hhhhmm…. Aku tau itu."

"Ya sudah ppali telephone, di dompet itu ada nomor handphonenya kan?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagus, ppali telephone." Suruh Sungmin.

"Haahh…. Baiklah."

Tuutttt… Tuutttt…

Klik'

"…"

"Yeobseo, apa benar ini Kim Kibum?" Tanya Siwon.

"…"

"Ah! Aku Choi Siwon namja bertubuh besar, dan berhasil menyelamatkan dompet milik mu." Jawab Siwon malas, dan saat itu juga dia harus menjauhkan telephonenya.

"…"

"M-Mwo! Ani bukan seperti itu, aish cepatlah datang ke restoran mugyodong bugeokukjib jika dompet mu mau kembali." Ujar Siwon geram, dan langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"Aish! namja macam apa dia, bukannya berterima kasih malah meneriaki ku. Menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu Siwon, lalu mengunyah makanannya kesal.

"Hahahaha….. aigo! Wonnie kalau makan itu jangan kesal seperti itu, lihat bibir mu itu jadi celemotan." Ujar Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan meledak, karena memang wajah Siwon sekarang terlihat lucu.

"Biarkan saja, walaupun celemotan aku tetap tampan." Celetuk Siwon pede akut, dan sukses membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"YA! jangan menertawai ku, memang benar kok aku ini tampan. Kata eomma dan appa juga seperti itu, aku ini tampan Minnie."

"Hahaha… nde nde, sudah jangan membuat ku tertawa dengan omongan lucu mu itu Choi Siwon. Sini aku bersihkan." Sungmin yang sudah dapat menghentikan tawanya, mengambil tisu dan mengelap ujung bibir Siwon yang memang terkena saus. Sedangkan Siwon namja itu hanya diam melihat apa yang di lakukan Sungmin, dengan posisi sedekat ini Siwon dapat melihat jelas wajah Sungmin yang manis dan juga terlihat polos itu. Sungguh dia sangat menyukai dan mencintai Sungmin, Siwon hanya berharap semoga Sungmin mengetahui bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Sungmin bahkan dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Nah! Sudah bersih, ppali lanjutkan makannya ne." Ucap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis kepada Siwon, ketika sebelumnya duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Nde." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum manis, tidak kalah dengan Sungmin

_Only U_

Di Toko Game~

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, dengan teliti namja ini memilih dan membolak-balik kaset game tersebut.

"Hhhhhmm…. Sepertinya ini bagus, eoh! game baru!" Pekik Kyuhyun girang, dan langsung menyambar game yang dia bilang baru itu.

"Eoh! bukankah game ini yang waktu itu Changmin bilang, tidak sia-sia aku punya teman sepertinya." Gumam Kyuhyun lalu membawa kaset game itu ke kasir untuk membelinya.

"Haahhh… akhirnya aku sudah membeli game ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat kantung plastik yang dia bawa.

Kriiukkk…

"Aish! aku lapar, lebih baik aku ke tempat ajhusi saja deh!" Ujar Kyuhyun dan pergi ke sebuah kedai langanannya dengan Changmin.

CKiiitttt…

Blam!

Kyuhyun sudah tiba di kedai yang dia bilang langanan itu terlihat ramai oleh pelanggan, karena memang benar kedai itu banyak sekali di sukai. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan silih berganti.

"Annyeonghaseo ajhusi, ajhuma.." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Eoh! annyeonghaseo Kyuhyun, kok tumben sendirian. Mana Changmin?" Tanya ajhuma.

"Oh! Changmin tidak ada, aku datang sendiri. Ajhuma Kyu pesan jajangmyeon ne, nggak pakai lama!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan duduk di bangku langganannya dengan Changmin sejak Senior High School.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

"Nah! Jajangmyeonnya datang!" Ujar ajhuma tersebut.

"Wah! Sepertinya enak sekali, gomawo ajhuma." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat dan langsung melahapnya cepat. Itu lapar atau doyan. -_-

Tidak lama bagi Kyuhyun menghabiskan jajangmanyeon yang semangkok besar itu, baru saja beberapa dekit sudah di sikat habis oleh namja tampan ini membuat siapa saja tercengang. Ternyata namja ini sudah tertular penyakit temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin.

"Huffff…. Akhirnya kenyang juga." Namja ini menghela nafas lega, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju kasir dimana ajhuma dan sang suami berada.

"Ajhuma ajhusi, berapa semuanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"3.500 won." Jawab ajhuma dan ajhusi serempak.

"Oh! baiklah, segitu saja Kyu masih bisa ba-.. ekh aigo! uang ku kurang ajhuma ajhusi, eotthokhe?" Ujar Kyuhyun panik sambil membuka semua isi pada dompetnya, yang memang sudah kosong belompong gara-gara beli kaset game tadi.

"Aish! kau ini ya sudah gratis untuk mu." Ucap ajhusi tersebut.

"Eoh! jinja? Ajhuma dan ajhusi memang yang terbaik, ya sudah Kyuhyun pulang dulu ne. Annyeong.." Dengan langkah riang namja ini meninggalkan kedai tersebut, sedangkan kedua orang tua itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

_Only U_

Di Mungyodong Bugeokukjib~

Kedua namja ini makan dalam keadaan senang, bahkan makanan mereka belum habis mungkin terlalu asik mengobrol. Baru saja Siwon ingin memasukkan sesendok kuah soup, seorang namja yang baru saja masuk membuat Siwon menoleh dan dia mendapatkan Kim Kibum sang pemilik dompet.

"Hey! Di sini!" Ujar Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya, karena melihat Kibum yang sepertinya kesusahan mencari keberadaan Siwon dan Sungmin di akibatkan penuhnya pengunjung. Kibum yang melihat Siwon langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja tampan ini. Bahkan raut wajah Kibum terlihat masam, Siwon yang melihatnya saja bergidik ngeri.

"YA! mana dompet ku ppali, aku mau beli makanan perut ku sudah lapar!" Ucap Kibum kesal engan tangan yang menadah di depan wajah Siwon.

"Kamu lapar?" Tanya Siwon.

"Nde." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Haahhh… ya sudah sini." Tanpa babibu Siwon menarik Kibum duduk di sampingnya, yang kebetulan kosong. Lalu mengambil mangkuk menuangkan soup yang dia pesan, dan menyodorkannya ke Kibum.

Sedangkan yang di kasih hanya menaikkan sebelah alis bingung, merasa tau maksud Kibum Siwon menaruh mangkuk tersebut pas di depan Kibum lalu menaruh sendok di atas mangkuk tersebut.

"Itu makan saja, salah ku sudah membawa dompet mu seharunya tadi aku menyari mu. Dan ini dompet mu, mian membuat mu kelaparan." Jelas Siwon santai, dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan Siwon dan Kibum yang berada di depannya, hanya berusaha menahan tawa. Sungguh kejadian di depannya sekarang baginya sangat lucu, yang satu bingung dan yang satunya hanya menjelaskan kan.

"Jadi ini buat ku?" Tanya Kibum sambil menoleh ke mangkuk yang sudah berada di depannya sekarang.

"Nde makan saja, aku yang bayar." Ujar Siwon dengan mulut penuh.

"Baiklah, kamsahamnida." Balas Kibum, dan langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Ehem!" Dehem Sungmin, Siwon yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh seperti mengerti maksud Sungmin. Siwon kembali menoleh ke Kibum, yang masih saja sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ah! Kimbum-shi kenalkan ini Sungmin teman dekat ku." Kenal Siwon.

"Ekh! mwo?" Sepertinya sedari tadi Kibum tidak mendengar perkataan Siwon, lihat saja namja ini malah bertanya balik.

"Haahhh…." Berusaha tidak membuat emosinya meledak, Siwon hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Begini Kim Kibum-shi, dia Kim Sungmin teman ku." Ujar Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum namja ini menoleh ke Sungmin, dan langsung tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaeso Kim Kibum imnida." Ucap Kibum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Sungmin imnida, senang bertemu dengan mu Kibum-shi." Balas Sungmin sambil membalas uluran tangan Kibum.

Setelah saling mengenal, Sungmin dan Kibum asik mengobrol entah kenapa kedua namja ini cepat sekali dekat. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menghela nafas lagi karena bagaikan obat nyamuk, yang tidak di herani sama sekali. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.35.

"Min kajja kita pulang, ini sudah jam 17.35 sudah lama sekali kita nongkrong di sini." Ujar Siwon.

"Eoh! jinja aku tidak menyangka bisa selama itu aku mengobrol dengan orang baru." Ucap Sungmin.

'Aku juga.' Batin Kibum.

"Ya sudah Kibumie aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong."

"Nde annnyeong." Ucap Kibum, ketika mereka sudah keluar dari restoran.

Bruummm!

Suara mesin mobil terdengar menandakan kendaraan itu sudah menjauh, dan meninggalkan seorang namja yang hanya memandang dari kejauhan.

"Ish! Ini seumur hidup aku baru mempunyai teman, yah sudahlah itukan bagus." Gumam Kibum, tidak mau menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak namja ini langsung pergi menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapi di tempat parkir.

_Only U_

Di Mobil~

"Haaahh… hari ini menyenangkan, yah walaupun hari ini Seohyun tidak bisa menemaniku. Tapi kenapa ya, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini dia menjauhi ku. Dan ada saja halangan hubungan kita, haaahh… kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan ku tidak enak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

Ketika mobil ini melewati taman pinggir Sungai Han, tidak sengaja mata itu menangkap seseorang yang sangat dia kenal dan yang membuatnya kaget orang itu bersama seseorang yang juga sempat dia kenal.

"Seohyun.. Yonghwa, apa yang mereka lakukan jam segini. Dan kenapa mereka seperti terlihat mesra." Gumam Kyuhyun tidak suka, dan tanpa pikir panjang namja ini langsung meminggirkan mobilnya. Lalu mengikuti kedua manusia itu.

"Apa Seohyun membohongi ku, bukankah dia bilang bahwa appanya lagi sakit. Tapi kenapa dia bersama Yonghwa, apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup menyembunyikan tubuhnya, setelah mendapat persembunyian namja ini menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka omongi.

"Chagi.." Panggil Yonghwa.

"Nde."

"Aku sangat menyayangi mu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne."Ucap Yonghwa.

'Dasar namja gila, Seohyun itu milik ku babo.' Batin Kyuhyun geram.

"Nde, aku juga mencintai mu." Balas Seohyun, dan entah sejak kapan kedua bibir itu sudah menyatu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mata namja itu sudah terbelakak kaget, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya panas serta sakit bagaikan di tusuk sebuah tombak yang runcing.

Karena emosi yang sudah memuncak namja ini langsung saja menerjang tubuh Yonghwa, dan memukul bertubi-tubi wajah namja yang sekarang berada di bawahnya.

"NAMJA K*PA**T, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAKH! SEOHYUN ITU MILIK KU!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, dengan tangan yang terus memukul wajah Yonghwa keras.

"AKU MEMBENCI MU JUNG YONGHWA!" Terus dan terus, Kyuhyun terus saja memukul Yonghwa yang sudah terkapar lemas dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur akibat pukulan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!" Pekik Seohyun kaget, sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dari Yonghwa.

"LEPASKAN AKU SEO, BIAR AKU BERI PELAJARAN PADA NAMJA G*LA INI!" Bentak Kyuhyun, dan menyentak keras tangan Seohyun yang menarik lengannya.

"KIM KYUHYUN HENTIKAN!" Teriak Seohyun nyaring. Tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, Kyuhyun terus saja memukul brutal Yonghwa.

"KYUHYUN HENTIKAN! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAI MU!" Teriak Seohyun lagi, dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Mwo?" Perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Seohyun yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Apa, kamu bilang apa Seo. Kamu tidak mencintai ku lagi, wae.. wae kamu tidak mencintai ku lagi, apa kesalahan ku dan membuat mu seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan berusaha menahan air matanya keluar.

"Hiks.. mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae.. aku sudah berbohong kepada mu, selama ini.. hiks.. selama ini aku sudah berbohong kepada mu selama 1,5 tahun. Hiks.. mian Kyu, aku memang yeoja yang jahat. Hiks.. mianhaeyo…" Ujar Seohyun pilu sambil terus terisak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja itu masih terdiam, entah apa yang di fikirkan.

"Ha.. Hahahahaha…. Kamu.. kamu bilang apa Seo, sudah 1,5 tahun. Astaga! Ternyata kamu sudah membohongi ku selama itu.. DAN KAMU TIDAK PERNAH JUJUR KEPADA KU, APA KAMU TIDAK TAU HAKH! SEBERAPA BESAR AKU MENCINTAI MU SEO!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, sambil menunjuk Seohyun yang berada di depannya sekarang.

"Hiks.. Kyu mian Kyu, mianhae.. sungguh aku tidak mau melukai mu, aku.. aku ingin jujur. Tapi, aku takut kamu marah dan benci kepada ku Kyu. Hiks.. jeongmal mianhae Kyu.. mian.." Balas Seohyun takut.

"Cih! kamu kira aku bisa semudah itu memaafkan kan mu Seohyun, sungguh aku tidak menyangka yeoja yang paling aku sayang,yeoja yang sangat aku percayai ternyata melukai ku dari belakang. Hahahaha…. Kamsahamnida Seohyun kamu sudah membuat ku hancur, dan ingat aku sangat MEMBENCI mu Seo Joo Hyun!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan menekan kata 'membenci'.

"Hiks.. K-Kyu jebal jangan benci aku Kyu." Mohon Seohyun sambil menahan lengan Kyuhyun, yang saat itu ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang Seohyun-shi, aku membenci mu jadi cukup sampai di sini hubungan kita. Dan jangan pernah menemui ku atau menghubungi ku lagi!" Bentak Kyuhyun lalu menyetak kasar tangan Seohyun. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari tempat, yang menurutnya sangat memilik pengalam buruk baginya.

BLAM!

Pintu itu di banting keras, menimbulkan suara bantingan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

"Aku membenci mu Seo Joo Hyun, aku membenci mu. Aku membenci mu, AKU MEMBENCI MU!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul keras kemudi mobilnya, dan di saat itu namja ini menangis. Yah! Namja ini menangis dengan suara isakan yang terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan.

"Hiks.. wae Seo, wae kamu melakukan itu kepada ku. Apa kamu tidak tau seberapa besar cinta ini, hiks.. kamu menghancurkannya Seo." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, dan terus memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 5 Update! XD

Mian ne kemarin malam tae rin nggak update, soalnya kemarin FFnya belom selesai. Kalau tae rin nekat, update 1000 words yang ada tae rin bakal di demo chingudeul. :D kekeke~

Terus kenapa kmarin mlam tae rin nggak update lgi? Huuuffff… internet kagak connect-connect membuat tae rin jdi frustasi sendiri lihatnya.. T_T jadi maaf tae rin udh dua hari nggak update, pdahal tae rin udh bilang sama kalian bakal update kilat/setiap hari.. D:

Jadi jeongmal ne mianhae.. l(_ _)l

Ini tae rin udh update, dan apa chap ini mengecewakan kah? Atau alurnya terlalu lambat? Dan apa mungkin di sini data raja ya? D:

Aish! tae rin mulai panik nih!.. *-*

Baiklah ini jawaban review chap 4 ne.. :)

**Heldamagnae : Hhhhmmmmmmmm… mnurut chingu iya tau nggak? =D Kekekeke~ sebentar lgi trbuka kok..**

**sitapumpkinelf : Hehehehe… :D di chap ini sudah sadar.. ;)**

**Valen : Oh! jinjaaa? Kyu bkan saudara kndung?.. =D Nde udh faigthing ini! XD Oh! iya Tae rin minta maaf sama Valen chap ini tae rin lama updatenya, pdahal tae rin udh bilang di twitter untuk tdk lama. Beneran tae rin minta maaf, soalnya sinyal internet tiba-tiba berhenti gk bisa connect. :( Jujur tdi lam tae rin frustasi bnget, rasanya laptop pngen tae rin banting. Tpi mumpung msih waras nggak jadi deh!.. Jeongmal mianhae, tae rin bener-bener minta maaf. (_ _) D:**

**ChoFanni : Hahaha… :D hati eonni selalu terbuka, berarti tiap terbuka eonni hru operasi dulu dong? ',') PLAK! XD Eonniii~ Mian tae rin nggak blas mantionya soalnya internet kagak connect! D: ini subuh-subuh tae rin bru bisa connect internetnya… X_X Ya tuhan! Nasip ku bener apessss bangeetttttt! T_T mian ne eonniii.. D: jeongmal mianhae..**

**kyky : Ohhhh! Maybeee… Kekeke~ :D**

**sissy : Ok! XD**

**Cho Ocean : Kemungkinan itu chap depan, tpi kemungkinan… ^^**

**winecouple : Eoh! (O_O) chingu review dua kli lho!... Tpi gwenchana, klo emang chingu mau review brapa tae rin trima dgn snang hati.. PLAK! Hehehe :D gomawo reviewnya.. :)**

Baiklah balas-balas review sudah..

Seperti biasa jangan lupa habis baca di review ok! :D

Insyaalah esok tae rin bisa update sperti biasa lgi.. :)

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap annyeongggg….. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Changmin,Kibum,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

BLAM!

Pintu itu di banting keras, menimbulkan suara bantingan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

"Aku membenci mu Seo Joo Hyun, aku membenci mu. Aku membenci mu, AKU MEMBENCI MU!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul keras kemudi mobilnya, dan di saat itu namja ini menangis. Yah! Namja ini menangis dengan suara isakan yang terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan.

"Hiks.. wae Seo, wae kamu melakukan itu kepada ku. Apa kamu tidak tau seberapa besar cinta ini, hiks.. kamu menghancurkannya Seo." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, dan terus memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Dengan berutal Kyuhyun mengemudi mobilnya, bahkan hampir seluruh pengemudi mengklakson kasar karena cara mengemudi Kyuhyun sangat buruk. Tetapi bukannya jera dan berhenti melakukan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun malah makin menjadi-jadi sungguh fikirannya saat ini sangat kacau. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, kalau perlu tubuh ini saja yang menghilang agar sakit ini tidak dia rasakan kembali.

CKIT!

BRAK!

Dengan wajah yang terlihat garang namja ini terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumahnya, yang pasti sudah terdapat keluarga yang telah menunggunya di dalam sana.

Krieet..

"Eoh! Kyu kamu sudah pulang nak." Sambut Leeteuk dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, namja ini khawatir karena tumben sekali anaknya ini pulang larut malam.

"Nde eomma, Kyu mau ke kamar dulu ne sudah ngantuk. Jaljja eomma." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Leeteuk, lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua letak kamarnya berada.

_Only U_

Dari depan gerbang itu terlihat jelas sebuah mobil hitam berhenti, dan keluarlah seorang namja imut dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Woonie gomawo ne hari ini aku sangat senang." Ucap Sungmin girang.

"Hahaha.. nde aku juga senang, yah walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan namja dingin itu." Balas Siwon malas.

"Ck! Kamu ini Kibum itu namja yang baik, sudahlah aku mau masuk pai pai Wonnie sampai ketemu di kampus." Ujar Sungmin.

"Nde, ya sudah aku pulang ne. Annyeong." Siwon menginjak gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat kepergian Siwon.

"Huuffff…. Hari ini menyenangkan, walaupun bercampur lelah." Gumam Sungmin pelan sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Sungmin. Merasa tidak di jawab namja ini hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena mungkin saja semua telah tertidur.

"Ck! Hari ini aku pulang larut sekali, tadi juga Siwon sempat-sempat saja mampir ke café temannya." Gerutu Sungmin, dengan kaki yang terus melangkah.

"Oh! iya apa Kyu sudah pulang?" Tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa mumpung berada di depan pintu kamar dongsaengnya ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin masuk, hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak karena hari yang sudah malam. Jadi dia putuskan lebih baik nanti saja, dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Aigo! rasanya badan ku lengket semua, lebih baik aku mandi dulu baru tidur." Setelah berucap seperti itu Sungmin langsung menaruh buku-bukunya di nakas, lalu masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

Blam!

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar jelas di ruangan sepi itu, yah Sungmin berada di kamarnya yang pasti hanya dia yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya semua pemikiran itu berubah, baru saja membuka pintu Sungmin sudah di lihatkan sosok manusia yang sedang nyaman bersender di kasur empuknya. Dan sebuah benda hitam, di genggaman manusia itu.

"Huuwwaaa! YA! Kyuhyun kamu ngapain di kamar ku hakh!" Kaget Sungmin sambil menutupi tubuh atasnya yang memang saat itu dia hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang.

"Aish! hyung tidak usah sekaget itu, memang aku tidak boleh ke kamar hyung ku sendiri. Ck! Dan jangan menutupi tubuh mu, bukankah kita sesama namja aku juga punya dada bidang seperti itu." Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya cengo, apa-apaan coba maksud dari perkataan dongsaengnya.

"Terserah." Ucap Sungmin acuh, dan langsung berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju tidur.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil terus saja fokus pada permainan game pada PSPnya.

"Hhhmmm..."

"Apa aku boleh berterus terang kepada mu." Ucapan Kyuhyun sempat membuat pergerakan Sungmin berhenti, lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kamu dongsaeng ku. Memang kamu mau berterus terang tentang apa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil mendapatkan baju yang akan dia pakai untuk tidurnya nanti.

"Aku mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Seohyun." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama yeoja tersebut. Sungmin dapat mendengar nada suara tidak suka, dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tanpa eksperesi sama sekali. Hanya terlihat wajah yang datar dengan suara yang dingin, semua itu membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahi bingung.

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya?' Batin Sungmin.

"Memang apa yang menyebabkan mu, dan Seohyun berpisah eoh! bukankah kalian sudah 3 tahun berpacaran." Ujar Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk memakai bajunya.

"Dia diam-diam memiliki namja lain di belakang ku hyung, aku juga bingung kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu semua. Yang lebih parahnya semua sandiwara itu sudah berlangsung selama 1,5 tahun hyung." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Terus dari mana kamu tau Kyu kalau Seohyun memiliki namja lain?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, jadi mereka berdua masih dapat mendengar suara satu sama lain bukan, walaupun beda ruangan.

"Haaahhh…. tadi sore aku melihatnya jalan-jalan bersama Yonghwa, namja yang sempat Seohyun kenalkan ke pada ku. Katanya Yonghwa adalah temannya, dan aku percaya aku aku yakin dia jujur kepada ku. Tetapi semua kepercayaan ku kepadanya hancur dengan mudahnya ketika melihatnya berciuman dengan Yonghwa, namja yang dia sebut teman ternyata adalah namjachingu yang selama ini dia sembunyikan di belakang ku." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, dengan tangan yang terus saja memainkan benda hitam tersebut. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar, sungguh dia tidak ingin menangis hanya untuk yeoja pembohong seperti Seohyun. Sudah cukup dia terluka, sudah cukup dia di tipu, dan sudah cukup dia percaya seperti orang bodoh. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan itu semua yang kedua kalinya.

Ketika Kyuhyun selesai bercerita Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan baju tidur berwarna pink yang melekat pada tubuhnya terlihat manis dan lucu. Namja ini duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih saja betah bermain game PSPnya, bahkan Sungmin saja menjadi jengah sendiri melihatnya.

"Kyu."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, entah kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalas panggilan Sungmin. Biasanya jika Sungmin memanggil, namja tampan itu pasti langsung menjawab. Tetapi untuk sekarang tidak dan Sungmin tau jelas apa penyebabnya.

"Kyu." Panggilan Sungmin melembut, dengan tangan yang menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya menoleh lalu menatap kembali PSPnya, dan tidak lama namja itu mematikan benda hitam tersebut menaruhnya di nakas samping ranjang Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan posisi mereka yang sudah saling berhadap.

"Haaahh…. Aku mau tanya pada mu, apa kamu begitu tersiksa melepas Seohyun?" Tanya Sungmin balik dengan raut wajah yang serius, jujur saja sebenarnya di hati kecilnya Sungmin cukup lega ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tidak beruhubungan lagi. Tetapi di satu sisi juga dia sangat tidak mau melihat dongsaengnya tersiksa batin seperti ini, Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun bahkan mencintainya melebihi saudara jadi tidak heran bahwa Sungmin sangat menghawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Memang pertamanya aku sangat kaget dengan ucapan Seohyun, tapi seiringnya waktu aku yakin bisa melupakan yeoja itu. Yah! Walaupun akan susah karena dia adalah cinta pertama ku." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa cinta yang sudah lama dia pertahankan dan dia kejar pupus begitu saja dalam hitungan detik.

Sedangkan Sungmin namja itu hanya diam mendengar curhatan isi hati Kyuhyun, entah kenapa setiap kata ucapan Kyuhyun membuat hatinya berdetak cepat. Bukan karena dia gugup bersama Kyuhyun seperti ini, hanya saja semua perkataan namja di depannya membuat hatinya sakit. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan celah sedikitpun, karena seluruh hati dan cinta Kyuhyun sudah di miliki oleh Seohyun yeoja yang sangat dia cintai. Cukup miris mendengar bahwa namja yang dia cintai belum bisa sama sekali melupakan manta yeojachingunya, yah kalian pasti tau bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Sakit dan kecewa.

"Hyung." Panggilan Kyuhyun berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, dan saat itu juga Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Nde Kyu, wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Haaahhh… Hyung apa setiap manusia memang sudah di takdirkan memiliki cinta sejati, jika memang benar aku akan bersabar menunggunya. Aku berharap cinta sejati ku kelak akan seperti mu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur dengan tangan yang merentang, dan mata yang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"M-MWO!" Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Kyuhyun cukup kaget, bagaimana tidak masa namja yang dia sukai ingin memiliki cinta sejati sepertinya. Jujur saja ucapan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terdengar sederhana, dengan mudahnya membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang serta wajahnya yang juga terasa mulai memanas.

"Hehehehe… wae hyung, aku memang ingin memiliki cinta sejati seperti mu. Hyung ini namja yang hangat,pengertian,baik,bersikap dewasa,memiliki wajah yang imut dan juga memiliki senyum yang sangat indah. Aku ingin sekali memiliki cinta sejati seperti mu hyung, semoga saja tuhan mendengar harapan ku ini." Ujar Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah bagaikan seorang anak kecil, yang berharap pada bintang jatuh.

"Ish! Kamu ini sembarangan saja kalau berbicara, mana mungkin ada orang yang memiliki sifat dan juga wajah yang mirip persis. Semua manusia itu berbeda-beda Kyu." Nasehat Sungmin.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mirip seperti hyung, ya sudah hyung saja yang menjadi cinta sejati ku. Eotthe apa hyung mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun semangat, ketika sebelumnya namja ini bangun dari tidurnya.

"M-MWO! Kamu bilang apa Kyu, aish! sudahlah kamu ini aneh-aneh saja. Tadi minta di temani curhat kenapa malah berubah topik sepert ini. Memalukan! Sudah sana tidur, kembali ke kamar mu Kim Kyuhyun." Usir Sungmin sambil mendorong-dorong punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo! Aku mau tidur bersama hyung saja ne."

"Ya tuhan! Terserah mu saja." Ucap Sungmin final, dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya serta tidak lupa menarik selimut sebatas dada.

"Jaljja hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, mengikuti Sungmin menuju alam mimpi dengan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sungmin.

'Ommo! Kenapa Kyuhyun memeluk ku seperti ini, semoga saja dia tidak mendengar detak jantung ku yang menggila ini.' Batin Sungmin frustasi.

_Only U_

Esoknya…

"Hoooaamm…" Namja itu menguap dan terdengar di ruangan yang terlihat remang-remang tersebut, dengan malas namja ini membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Hyung sudah bangun." Suara yang sangat dia kenal membuat namja ini membuka mata, dan saat itu juga Sungmin hampir jatuh dari ranjang kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"YA! hyung hati-hati, untung saja aku menahan tubuh mu kalau tidak pasti hyung sudah jatuh." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Habis siapa suruh kamu menatap ku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti tadi, siapapun pasti akan kaget Kyu." Balas Sungmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Mianhae, ya sudah sana hyung mandi. Hari ini kita berangkat ke kampus sama-sama ne, aku tunggu di meja makan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung melesat pergi keluar dari kamar Sungmin yang terlihat serba pink itu.

"Dasar seenak saja." Gumam Sungmin.

Di Meja Makan~

Ting! Ting!

Suara gesekan dan benturan antara sendok dam garpu itu menemani acara makan keluarga kecil ini, Sungmin yang merasa aneh menatap eomma dan appanya karena tumben sekali diam.

"Eomma appa.. wae? tumben sekali kalian diam, biasanya juga appa selalu bercerita tentang pasien-pasien appa di rumah sakit." Ujar Sungmin dengan dahi yang mengerut bingung, sedangkan yang di panggil appa serat eomma tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

"Haaahh… Ini Minnie appa mu sangat pusing, karena hari ini appa mu harus melakukan operasi pencangkokkan hati. Tetapi jika operasi itu tidak berjalan dengan baik, orang tersebut akan meninggal. Resiko operasi ini sangat fatal, karena jarang sekali operasi ini berjalan dengan sukses." Jawab Leeteuk menjelaskan masalah suaminya, yah seluruh anggota keluarga Kim di ajarkan untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain. Jadi tidak aneh bagi mereka untuk bercerita masalah-masalah yang sedang mereka alami masing-masing.

"Eoh! jinja? Aigo! appa memang harus berkerja keras, tetapi aku yakin kok appa pasti bisa." Ucap Sungmin yakin, karena sang appa sudah sekitar 2 tahun berkerja sebagai dokter bahkan namja paruh baya itu sering mendapat penghargaan sebagai dokter terbaik di Seoul.

"Nde… gomawo ne Minnie kamu memang anak appa yang baik." Puji Kangin dengan senyum yang merekah pada bibirnya.

"Hehehe.. ne appa."

"Hyung."

"Hhhmm.. wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kajja kita berangkat, lima belas menit lagi mata kuliah ku akan di mulai." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menatap arloji yang melekat sempurna pada lengannya.

"Ya sudah, appa eomma kami berangkat ne annyeong."

"Eomma appa hyung dan Kyu berangkat ne annyeong, YA! Hyung tunggu aku!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan berlari menyusul Sungmin.

"Yeobo."

"Nde chagi."

"Eotthokhe? Apa sudah saatnya kita beritahu mereka?" Tanya Leeteuk bimbang.

"Tenanglah chagi, aku yakin mereka mengerti. Bukankah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik." Jawab Kangin.

"Nde aku harap seperti itu." Gumam Leeteuk dengan kepala yang menunduk.

_Only U_

Di Kampus~

Sekarang kedua namja yang memiliki hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng ini sedang asik berjalan bersama di sepanjang lorong kampus, ya mata pelajaran mereka sudah selesai jadi tidak salahkan untuk jalan-jalan bersama.

"Hyung nanti temani ak-.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan ucapannya, seseorang selebar jidatnya Park Yoochun menerobos di tengah-tengah mereka dan parahnya lagi orang itu merangkul Sungmin bagaikan sepasang kekasih.

"Annyeong Minnie." Sapa Siwon dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ah! Annyeong Woonie, eotthe apa tadi kamu di marahi oleh Yoochun seosangnim?" Tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Aniyo, sepertinya kamu ingin sekali aku di marahi eoh!" Tebak Siwon.

"Hahahaha… jujur saja memang benar, habis kamu sangat lucu kalau di marahi. Pasti hanya tertunduk dan menjawab 'nde seosangnim, nde seosangnim.' Bagaikan anak kecil yang di omeli orang tuanya." Ucap Sungmin sambil menirukan cara bicara Siwon.

"Aish! kamu ini mau memalukan ku!" Gerutu Siwon.

"Ehem!" Deheman seseorang membuat kedua namja ini menoleh ke asal suara, dan mereka bisa melihat jelas terdapat seorang namja tinggi dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Eoh! ada Kyuhyun, hai lama aku tidak pernah melihat mu Kyu padahal kita satu kampus." Sapa Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Siwon hyung ini sudahlah mengganggu orang saja, hyung kajja kita ke kantin aku lapar." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengepout lucu, lalu menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Ish! Padahal baru saja aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, ternyata ada setan kecil disamping ku." Gumam Siwon dan saat itu juga, namja ini berlari menyusul Sungmin serta Kyuhyun.

Di Kantin~

Terlihat tiga namja sedang asik menyantap makanan mereka, tetapi sepertinya hanya dua orang saja yang makan dengan nikmat. Tidak untuk namja satu lagi yang entah sejak tadi hanya diam, mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya dengan wajah yang dia tangkupkan pada tangan kirinya.

'Menyebalkan! Sekali kenapa hyung malah mengobrol dengan Siwon hyung, bahkan aku yang berstatus sebagai dongsaengnya hanya di biarkan saja. Ekh, Hey! Hey! Kim Kyuhyun kamu bilang apa, sudahlah mereka itu berteman untuk apa kamu marah-marah seperti cemburu pada namjachingu mu eoh!' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ck! kenapa aku jadi merasa cemburu seperti ini sih!" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan berdecak lidah. Tetapi ucapan Kyuhyun masih dapat terdengar Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Apa Kyu kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Sungmin dan Siwon serempak.

"Ekh!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 6 update! :D

Mian, tae rin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya hari ini tae rin update malam BANGET! Di akibatkan koneksi internet lagi :( Tae rin bener-bener gk tau nih! Knp koneksinya gk nyambung, trkadang nyambung kdang gk. Jdi jeongmal mianhae, jadi mungkin besok-besok tae rin gk bisa pasti updatenya kpan. Yg pnting mlam.. D: jeongmal mianhae, bahkan yg review jga mkin lma mkin sdikit :( tae rn jdi bener-bener merasa bersalah. D:

Maaf… tae rin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ne..

Gomawo ne udh msih mau review,memfavorite dan juga memfollow FF membosankan ini.. dan bahkan ada yg smpe nunggu malam bnget untuk nunggu ini FF. D:

Dan satu lagi saat ini tae rin gk bisa balas review, di akibatkan hari yg sudah malam. Dan jga bsok tae rin hrus bngun pagi untuk ngurus dftar ulang SMA. Jadi tae rin minta maaf lagi ya.. D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Changmin,Kibum,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Di Kantin~

Terlihat tiga namja sedang asik menyantap makanan mereka, tetapi sepertinya hanya dua orang saja yang makan dengan nikmat. Tidak untuk namja satu lagi yang entah sejak tadi hanya diam, mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya dengan wajah yang dia tangkupkan pada tangan kirinya.

'Menyebalkan! Sekali kenapa hyung malah mengobrol dengan Siwon hyung, bahkan aku yang berstatus sebagai dongsaengnya hanya di biarkan saja. Ekh, Hey! Hey! Kim Kyuhyun kamu bilang apa, sudahlah mereka itu berteman untuk apa kamu marah-marah seperti cemburu pada namjachingu mu eoh!' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ck! kenapa aku jadi merasa cemburu seperti ini sih!" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan berdecak lidah. Tetapi ucapan Kyuhyun masih dapat terdengar Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Apa Kyu kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Sungmin dan Siwon serempak.

"Ekh!"

.

.

.

.

Dengan sebelah alis yang naik, wajah yang terlihat pabbo dan juga eksperesinya yang terlihat terkejut itu membuat wajah sempurna milik seorang Kim Kyuhyun rusak. Yah! Namja ini bagaikan orang ling-lung Sungmin dan Siwon yang melihat sikap serta ucapan aneh dari Kyuhyun bertanya, bukannya di jawab namja tersebut malah hanya terbengong saja.

"YA! Kyu waeyo, kenapa hanya diam." Kesal Sungmin sambil memukul pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ekh! n-nde hyung wae?"

"Ish! Kamu kenapa hhmmm…. Kok sedari tadi hyung lihat kamu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan mu, ah! ya dan tadi juga kamu bergumam…" Sungmin memasang wajah berfikir berusaha mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ck! kenapa aku jadi merasa cemburu seperti ini sih!" Lanjut Siwon sambil mengikuti gaya bicara Kyuhyun tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja ini sudah malu setengah mati entah salah lihat atau memang kenyataan, Sungmin melihat sedikit semburat pink di pipi Kyuhyun dan jujur saja Sungmin senang melihatnya. Entahlah yang pasti dia berfikir Kyuhyun jadi terlihat manis di matanya.

"M-MWO! Ka-kapan aku bilang begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bohong.

"Kyu jangan berbohong, sikap menutupi sebuah kebenaran itu sangat tidak baik. Aku pernah baca buku penulis asal Italia, katanya berbohong adalah salah satu perilaku yang tidak terpuji dan bahkan kamu bisa mendapatkan dosa berkali lipat lebih banyak. Jadi ppali bicara yang jujur, atau kamu akan dosa." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar, bagaikan seorang pendeta gereja. Sungguh ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding, saat ini dia benar-benar dalam keadaan bagaikan di ujung tanduk. Otak pintarnya saja entah kenapa tiba-tiba tidak berkerja normal, membuatnya tambah pusing akan keadaan mendesak.

"Kyu gwencahana eoh?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Te-tentu saja hyung aku tidak apa-apa, masih sehat." Jawab Kyuhyun kaku dengan sebuah cengiran yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa kamu cemburu aku dan Sungmin dekat seperti sepasang kekasih!" Tebak Siwon, dan gotcha! Tebakan yang sebenarnya asal-asalan tadi memang benar terkena pas di bagian utama fikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Siwon cukup berharap, dia juga tidak tau kenapa. Yang penting perasaannya saat ini memang berharap, bahwa sang dongsaeng ternyata mulai bisa menyukainya yah! Walaupun hubungan sesama namja di pikir aneh sebagian orang, bahkan di anggap gila tetapi Sungmin tidak peduli itu. Sungguh Sungmin hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun di sampingnya setiap saat, dan menganggapnya bukan sebagai saudara atau lebih tepatnya sebagai namjachingunya.

"Hahahaha… Siwon hyung kamu sangat lucu, mana mungkin aku menyukai hyung ku sendiri. Bukankah aku dan Sungmin hyung saudara, kalau memang aku menyukai Sungmin hyung hubungan tersebut sangat tidak baik. Hubungan sesama jenis itu sangat melanggar agama bahkan norma, sungguh aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan sebuah tawa yang menurutnya dapat mengubah suasan mencengkam tadi, menjadi mencair agar dia tidak di introgasi lebih lanjut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lainnya.

Namja manis itu terdiam di samping Kyuhyun, ketika mendengar ucapan serta penjelasan dari bibir itu langsung. Membuat hatinya tertohok seketika, bahkan Siwon yang mendengarnya juga sempat kaget karena yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebenarnya memang benar. Tetapi yang membuatnya khawatir bagaimana namja itu, Sungmin namja yang dia suka namja yang sangat,sangat dia cintai itu bagaimana. Siwon yakin perasaan Sungmin sudah hancur saat ini, bagaikan kepingan kaca yang rapuh. Bahkan terkadang Siwon sangat kagum dengan sikap Sungmin, dengan perlahan namja imut itu masih bisa bertahan menunggu sang dongsaeng yang mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

Memang Sungmin seorang namja tetapi, namja ini berbeda dia memiliki hati yang lembut dan rapuh. Siwon yang notabenenya sebagai teman atau sahabat dekat seorang Kim Sungmin, dapat melihat jelas perasaan Sungmin dari raut wajahnya. Namja tampan itu terkadang berfikir, Sungmin itu bagaikan sebuah kaca yang mudah rapuh dan juga hancur tetapi juga susah memasang kembali setiap inchi kaca tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, hati namja ini terkadang pecah tetapi di saat itu juga dia berusaha menyatukan kembali perasaanya hanya untuk seorang namja Kim Kyuhyun walaupun rasa kecewa serta sakit itu sangat lama untuk dia hilangkan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai berbicara menoleh ke Sungmin, hanya untuk mendapatkan pendapat pada hyungnya itu. Tetapi betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat air mata yang mengalir bebas di pipi hyungnya.

"Hahaha.. iyakan Sungmin hyung, ekh! Su-Sungmin hyung.. hyung kenapa pipi mu basah, apa kamu menang-.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun berucap, Siwon dengan sigap menarik Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekap Sungmin berusaha menutupi air mata tersebut.

"Ah! Aniyo Kyu biasanya mata hyung mu ini kelilipan mungkin, jadi mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah dulu ya kami harus buru-buru ke kelas Yoochun seosangnim memanggil kita, sampai jumpa lagi Kyu." Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Siwon merangkul Sungmin untuk berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun, yang saat itu hanya menatap bingung kepergian dua namja tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung kenapa, apa dia sakit hati dengan perkataan ku tadi." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, sambil menangkup wajahnya.

"Jika memang benar, berarti…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan tidak lama melanjutkannya.

"Hyung menyukai ku." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Hahahaha… itu tidak mungkin, Sungmin hyung mana mungkin menyukai ku. Kita kan bersaudara bahkan sesama namja, ck! Memang sih akhir-akhir ini hubungan sesama namja banyak yang melakukannya. Tetapi tidak mungkin Sungmin hyung adalah namja penyuka sesama jenis, dan aku kan namja normal. Aniyo aku ini normal, namja normal yang pastinya menyukai yeoja aish! pasti semua pemikiran ku ini salah nde aku yakin itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun yakin sambil memakai tas punggungnya, dan berdiri dari kursinya dengan mulut dan logika yang masih berkerja.

"Aigo! kenapa kepala ku tiba-tiba pusing, ck! Dan kenapa aku merasa sangat melukai perasaan Sungmin hyung. Bukankah perkataan ku tadi memang benar, semua hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak baik." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Baru saja namja ini ingin melanjutkan pemikirannya, seseorang malah seenak jidatnya menerjang punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun! My best friend evil!" Teriak Changmin dengan tubuh yang berada di punggung Kyuhyun, seperti anak koala.

"YA! Changmin turun dari punggung ku, kamu ini berat pabbo." Bentak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar mereka berdua tidak akan jatuh bersama, dan akan menanggung malu yang besar.

"Hehehehe…. Ne ne.. mianhae, oh! iya Kyu tadi kamu mikirin apaan sedari tadi aku mendengar mu bergumam 'Bagaimana ini, bukankah hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak baik dan bla bla bla..' Kamu kesurupan apa, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berfikir hubungan sesama namja. Atau jangan-jangan kamu mulai tegoda untuk melakukan hubungan sesama jenis, huwwaaa! Aniyo jangan rebut kesucian ku!"

BLETAK!

"YA! kenapa memukul kepala ku dengan tas besar mu itu eoh! hiks.. appoyo.." Sakit Changmin, karena memang benar tas Kyuhyun sangat berat jadi jika di pakai sebagai senjata kemungkinan siapa saja akan pingsan.

"Siapa suruh kamu berbicara sembarangan, dan aku tidak menyukai namja. Aku ini masih normal Shim Changmin, dan aku tidak sudi melihat tubuh tiang mu itu. Masih bagus juga tubuh ku, dasar orang gila!" Gerutu Kyuhyun dan tanpa babibu namja ini langsung meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ekh! YA! Kyu jangan tinggalkan aku, aku ikut dengan mu!" Teriak Changmin lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

_Only U_

Pukul 16.36~

Dengan hati-hati Siwon mendudukkan Sungmin di sebuah bangku panjang, yang terdapat di taman tengah kota. Yah! Saat ini kedua namja ini berada di sebuah taman yang termasuk banyak di datangi oleh masyarakat Seoul, jadi tidak heran bahwa keadaan taman ini sangat ramai tetapi juga sangat nyaman bersamaan.

"Minnie." Panggil Siwon pelan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Wonnie eotthokhe? Hiks.. Kyuhyun pasti sangat jijik kepada ku, dia tidak mungkin menyukai ku. Bahkan melihat ku saja tidak, perasaan ini sama sekali tidak dia ketahui hiks.. aku sudah tidak kuat hiks.." Sedari tadi Sungmin terus saja menangis, dari kampus sampai perjalanan mereka ke taman ini Sungmin masih saja betah menangis. Bahkan Siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, mendengar setiap ucapan Sungmin yang keseluruhannya adalah tentang Kyuhyun.

'Apakah kamu juga tidak pernah melihatnya Min, melihat perasaan ku. Perasaan yang sudah lama aku rasakan sampai saat ini.' Batin Siwon lirih.

"Hiks.. aku harus bagaimana hiks.. ak-.."

Cup!

Secara tiba-tiba entah sejak kapan bibir itu sudah menempel di bibir yang berbentuk M milik Sungmin, hanya menempel dan lepas begitu saja. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat hangat dan juga lembut.

"Ap-apa yang kamu lakukan Wonnie, ke-kena-.."

"Sssttt… sudah jangan menangis lagi Min, mian aku mencium mu tadi. Habis aku sudah bingung bagaimana membuat mu diam, dan tenang sejenak. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku mencium mu tadi, tubuh ku bergerak sendiri." Jelas Siwon takut, takut bahwa Sungmin akan marah kepadanya akibat sikap tidak sopannya tadi. Sedangkan Sungmin, sudahlah namja ini hanya diam dan menyandarkan dirinya di senderan bangku berusaha merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya saat ini. Ya walaupun perasaan canggung mulai merasukinya, karena kejadian barusan.

"Min." Panggil Siwon dengan tangan yang mengelus tengkuk lehernya, demi apapun itu Siwon sungguh tidak suka dengan suasana saat ini terasa kaku dan hening. Itu semua karena sikap mu tadi tuan Cho. -_-

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang." Ucap Siwon tanpa sadar, dan Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan bertanya balik.

"Wo-Wonnie kamu mau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Ekh! i-itu.. eeemm…."

'Ya sudahlah dia sudah terlanjur dengar, lebih baik aku bilang sekarang saja.' Ujar Siwon dalam hati.

"Haaahh.. begini Min, ak-aku.." Ucapan Siwon berhenti ketika melihat seorang ajhusi yang berjualan balon memang jaraknya cukup jauh tapi bukan Choi Siwon namanya kalau cepat mengeluh, dengan senyum yang mengembang namja ini menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Min tunggu dulu ne, aku pergi sebentar saja kok!" Ketika berucap seperti itu Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbengong bingung dengan keadaan.

"Woonie kenapa?" Gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

Selama Sungmin yang masih menunggu Siwon, namja tubuh kekar ini berlari menghampiri ajhusi tersebut yang sudah sangat banyak di kelilingi oleh anak-anak.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Dengan nafas yang memburu, Siwon mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Lalu melihat-lihat bentuk dan warna bermacam-macam balon yang di jual oleh ajhusi tersebut.

"Permisi tuan." Panggil seseorang dan membuat yang di panggil tuan itu menoleh.

"Nde ajhusi wae?" Tanya Siwon sopan.

"Apa anda ingin membeli balon? untuk siapa?" Tanya sang penjual balon bertubi-tubi, sempat membuat Siwon bingung untuk menjawab tetapi akhirnya Siwon lebih memilih jujur saja.

"Ah! Nde saya ingin membeli balon untuk.. eeemm…. Mungkin bisa di bilang untuk orang yang saya sukai, tapi kita belum resmi berpacaran. Karena itu ajhusi saya ingin membeli balon untuknya, sebagai pendamping saya untuk menyatakan perasaan kepadanya." Jawab Siwon dengan senyum yang tidak lepas pada wajah tampannya, ajhusi itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Oh! begitu apa bisa saya bantu memilih, mungkin saja calon pasangan tuan akan senang."

"Eoh! jinja? Kamsahamnida ajhusi." Balas Siwon gembira.

"Nde ya sudah sekarang orang yang tuan taksir itu, menyukai warna apa dan bentuk yang seperti apa?" Tanya ajhusi tersebut sambil mencari-cari balon yang dia punya.

"Dia menyukai warna pink, tapi kalau bentuk saya cukup bingung ajhusi."

"Kalau begitu bentuk hati ini saja ne, bukankah kamu mau menyatakan perasaan mu." Ujar ajhusi tersebut sambil melihatkan bentuk balon yang berbentuk hati, dengan warna pink yang terlihat lembut.

"Baiklah saya beli ini ne ajhusi, oh! iya tapi apa ada lagi yang serupa dengan balon hati ini?" Tanya Siwon.

"Nde bahkan sangat banyak."

"Ah! Bagus.. kamsahamnida ajhusi sudah mau membantu saya." Ucap Siwon dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

'Aku berharap semoga kamu senang Min, dan menerima ku.' Batin Siwon semangat.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Sungmin menunggu kehadiran Siwon, tetapi entah kemana perginya namja tersebut. Sambil terus melihat arlojinya Sungmin mendengus kesal, karena tidak melihat batang hidung temannya itu.

"Aish! Woonie kemana sih! Lama sekali dia pergi, apa mungkin dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini. Mana hari mulai mendung." Ucap Sungmin dengan kepala yang menengok ke atas di mana awan memang mulai gelap.

"Huufff.. dasar namja itu." Gerutu Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin yang memang moodnya buruk, malah makin memburuk dengan hilangnya Siwon. Bahkan sedari tadi Sungmin hanya melihat arlojinya tersebut, lebih tepatnya melamun.

"MINNIE!" Teriak seseorang dan Sungmin tau benar siapa pemilik suara tersebut, dengan pelan Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan apa yang dia lihat sekarang membuat namja imut ini menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, seperti sebuah bisikkan.

Namja imut ini dapat melihat jelas Siwon yang berada di tengah-tengah banyaknya anak-anak di taman tersebut, dan tiap anak memegang balon berwarna pink dengan bentuk hatinya yang terlihat lucu. Sedangkan Siwon namja itu memegang balon yang sangat banyak, tetapi balon itu serupa dengan balon yang lain hanya saja balon yang Siwon bawa jumlahnya lebih banyak dan mengakibatkan sekumpulan balon yang di genggam Siwon membentuk hati yang besar.

"Wo-Wonnie apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, sambil berdiri dari duduknya memperhatikan kejadian di depannya sekarang. Karena jarak Siwon dan Sungmin cukup jauh, karena itu Sungmin harus sedikit maju untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"MINNIE! AKU INGIN MENGUCAPKAN SESUATU PADA MU DENGAN BALON-BALON INI, LIHAT DAN JAWAB NE!" Teriak Siwon dari tengah taman, bahkan sebagian pengunjung sudah berkumpul di sekitar tampat tersebut.

"Ok! ketika Siwon ajhusi bilang hitungan ketiga balik semua balon ne." Suruh Siwon pada anak-anak tersebut, dan tentunya Sungmin tidak mendengar karena jarak mereka. Sedangkan anak-anak tersebut hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah! HANA DUL SET!" Ucap Siwon dan semua balon yang di bawa anak-anak tersebut di balik, menampakkan sebuah kata yang berada pada setiap balon.

Sungmin melotot melihatnya, sungguh ini semua tidak pernah di bayangkan bahwa yang tertulis pada balon itu adalah…

S-A-R-A-N-G-H-A-E K-I-M S-U-N-G-M-I-N

"Wo-Woonie.." Ujar Sungmin lirih, entah kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Dia cukup kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, bahkan seluruh orang yang melihat moment romatis ini berteriak 'TERIMA! TERIMA!' Seluruh berteriak seperti itu, dan malah tambah membuat Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukankah selama ini Siwon tau kalau dia menyukai Kyuhyun, bukan dirinya.

Perlahan Siwon melangkah maju menghampiri Sungmin dengan kumpulan balon yang masih berada di tangan kirinya, lalu terus berjalan ke Sungmin yang saat itu menangis dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya berusaha menahan isakkan tangisnya.

"Minnie ka-kamu menangis?" Tanya Siwon kaget, membuat namja tampan ini jadi kalang kabut.

"Mi-Minnie jebal jangan menangis, kalau kamu memang tidak ingin menerima perasaan ku ju-juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kamu menyukai dan bahkan sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, hanya saja selama ini aku juga menyukai mu dari sejak pertama kita bertemu di Senior High School." Ujar Siwon dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu, yah sebelum dia melakukan ini semua dia sudah menanamkan kegigihan pada hatinya. Jika memang Sungmin tidak menerimanya dia akan rela melepaskan Sungmin, mengubur semua perasaannya pada Sungmin.

"Hiks.. kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua Woonie, hiks.. apa kamu tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, hubungan sesama namja it-.."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Siwon, memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli Min, walaupun aku tau nanti orang tua ku pasti akan melarang hubungan ini dan mungkin saja aku akan di tendang dari keluarga Choi. Aku rela meninggalkan semuanya, harta keluarga dan mungkin cita-cita ku. Karena aku mencitai mu Min, aku akan rela melakukan apapun untuk mu. Segalanya, segalanya akan aku lakukan untuk membahagiakan mu." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya, dan melihat derasnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sungmin.

"Saranghae Kim Sungmin neomu neomu saranghae." Dengan suara yang terdengar lirih Siwon, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin lalu memegang tangan yang lebih mungil darinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Min mau kah kamu menjadi namjachingu ku?" Tanya Siwon lembut, dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Wo-Wonnie aku… aku tidak tau." Jawab Sungmin. Saat itu jugalah entah kenapa perasaan cemas masuk ke hati Siwon.

"Wae? apa kamu masih ragu dengan perasaan ku Min, sungguh aku sangat mencintai mu. Bahkan melebihi dari Kyuhyun, namja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan mu."

"Wonnie jaga ucapan mu." Bentak Sungmin dan menyentak genggaman Siwon.

"Mi-Minnie jebal jangan seperti ini, apa kamu benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan perhatian ku selama ini kepada mu. Sejak dulu aku selalu mengikuti mu, bagaikan seorang penguntit aku selalu berusaha menjadi teman mu tetapi kamu selalu mengacuhkan ku. Sudah sekian lama aku berusaha akhirnya kamu mau menjadi teman ku sejak aku pernah menolong mu dari bullyan teman-teman dulu, aku sangat senang saat itu dan bahkan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi mu serta perasaan mu. Aku sudah lama bersabar menunggu mu, menunggu bagaikan orang bodoh yang tidak mungkin perasaannya terbalaskan. Bahkan berkali-kali kamu selalu menghancurkan perasaan ku, karena setiap hari aku mendengar mu bercerita tentang Kyuhyun bukannya diri ku yang selalu di sisi mu." Mata itu mulai memerah dengan setiap kata yang namja ini ucapkan, hatinya waktu itu sangat sakit ketika tau bahwa namja yang dia suka menyukai namja lain. Menyukai namja yang ternyata adalah dongsaeng atau saudaranya sendiri Kim Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie…" Ucap Sungmin pelan, sambil menatap Siwon seperti tatapan memohon untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapan tersebut. Karena hati Sungmin makin tersiksa dan bersalah.

"Min." Panggil Siwon, dengan tangan yang kembali menggengam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Haaahhh… Minnie sekali lagi aku tanya kepada mu, apa kamu mau menjadi namjachingu ku. Jika kamu mau _please _ambil balon ini jika tidak, ambil dan lepaskan semuanya." Jelas Siwon.

Sungmin kembali menatap manik mata Siwon, memang terlihat jelas sekali bahwa mata itu mengatakan keseriussan dengan semua ini.

"Aku.. aku.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 7 Update! XD

Aigo! eottheeee? Apa chap ini mengecewakan? D:

Hhhhmm… apa chingudeul pada tau apa jawaban Sungmin untuk Siwon? Hayooo! Apa? =D Kekeke~ :D

Gomawo ne untuk chingudeul yang masih mau mereview, dan juga tae rin berterima kasih mau memfavorite, bahkan memfollow FF tae rin.. :)

Oh! iya ini balasan reviewnya neee… :D

Heldamagnae chap 6 : Kekeke~ gomawo neee.. :)

sitapumpkinelf cha 6 : Nde udah kmarin mlam.. :D

SSungmine chap 6 : Hhhhmm….. sepertinya ya.. PLAK! v(^_^)

mhinniemin chap 1 : Aigo! Gomawooo neee.. XD

sissy chap 6 : OK! :D

ChoFanni chap 6 : Oh! nenek eonni kenapa? D: apa eeemm… ya meninggal.. D: ya ampun eonni, yang sabar neee.. D: nde tae rin doakan semua ibadahnya di terima di sisi Allah.. :) *hug

valen chap 6 : Kekeke~ Nde gwenchana.. :)

hyuknie chap 1 : Hehehe nde.. :)

hyuknie chap 2 : Iya juga sih!.. ._. Tpi mau gimana lagi.. D: tae rin cukup bingung memberi marga apa?

hyuknie chap 3 : Ooohh…. Kalau masalah itu hhmmmmm tae rin belom tau PLAK *digamparKyu

hyuknie chap 4 : Ekh! prg itu apa ya? ',')a

winecouple chap 6 : Oh! itu.. iya bner bnget, tpi nanti deh itu semua tae rin buka di chap laen Ok! jadi please bersabarlah.. :) Lho! Chingu review dua kali, apa kepencet ya..? tapi gpp sih terserah chingu. Kekeke *samaaja -_-

kyky chap 6 : Hehehe.. jawaban ada di chap iniiii.. XD

hyuknie chap 5 : Ani mereka hanya bercandaan aja tuh!.. :D

hyuknie chap 6 : Hhhhmm….. Klo rahasia KangTeuk nanti pokoknya ada deh di chap laen, so please tunggu dulu ne.. :) Hhhmm… Kyu suka atau nggak sama Min nanti deh! Di chap laen pasti terbuka semua.. ^_^

Ok! balas-balas review kemarin dan kemarin lusa udh di blas.. maybe.. v._. PLAK! *digamparchingudeul Hehehe :D

Baiklah seperti biasa kawan-kawan jangan lupa habis baca di review Ok! ok!..

Hhhmm… akhir kata samapi jumpa di next chaap yooo… b(0_0)

Annyeonggg.. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Changmin,Kibum,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Mi-Minnie jebal jangan seperti ini, apa kamu benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan perhatian ku selama ini kepada mu. Sejak dulu aku selalu mengikuti mu, bagaikan seorang penguntit aku selalu berusaha menjadi teman mu tetapi kamu selalu mengacuhkan ku. Sudah sekian lama aku berusaha akhirnya kamu mau menjadi teman ku sejak aku pernah menolong mu dari bullyan teman-teman dulu, aku sangat senang saat itu dan bahkan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi mu serta perasaan mu. Aku sudah lama bersabar menunggu mu, menunggu bagaikan orang bodoh yang tidak mungkin perasaannya terbalaskan. Bahkan berkali-kali kamu selalu menghancurkan perasaan ku, karena setiap hari aku mendengar mu bercerita tentang Kyuhyun bukannya diri ku yang selalu di sisi mu." Mata itu mulai memerah dengan setiap kata yang namja ini ucapkan, hatinya waktu itu sangat sakit ketika tau bahwa namja yang dia suka menyukai namja lain. Menyukai namja yang ternyata adalah dongsaeng atau saudaranya sendiri Kim Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie…" Ucap Sungmin pelan, sambil menatap Siwon seperti tatapan memohon untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapan tersebut. Karena hati Sungmin makin tersiksa dan bersalah.

"Min." Panggil Siwon, dengan tangan yang kembali menggengam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Haaahhh… Minnie sekali lagi aku tanya kepada mu, apa kamu mau menjadi namjachingu ku. Jika kamu mau _please _ambil balon ini jika tidak, ambil dan lepaskan semuanya." Jelas Siwon.

Sungmin kembali menatap manik mata Siwon, memang terlihat jelas sekali bahwa mata itu mengatakan keseriussan dengan semua ini.

"Aku.. aku.."

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Dengan bola mata yang berputar resah, namja ini menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap langsung mata tersebut.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, memang aku sudah tidak kuat terlalu lama menunggu. Menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah melihat perasaan ku, tapi… tapi aku sangat mencintainya aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Siwon eotthokhe, aku tidak pernah tau kalau ternyata dia menyukai ku. Bahkan selama ini yang selalu di dekat ku Siwon, bukan Kyuhyun. Aku bingung, siapa yang harus aku pilih. Di satu sisi aku menyukai Kyuhyun tapi, di satu sisi lagi Siwon aku tidak mau melukai hatinya dia terlalu baik. Ya tuhan… bagaimana ini?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati, sungguh saat ini dia takut dan bingung dengan pilihannya. Dia memang menyukai Siwon tetapi bukan menjadi cinta, melainkan kasih sayang seperti saudara. Sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyukai namja itu dan malah melebihi kata saudara. Semuanya keliru dan sangat rumit baginya.

"Min." Panggil Siwon.

"E-Ekh n-nde."

"Apa jawaban mu?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"A-aku.. haahh.. Woonie mian, aku.. aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak men-.."

"Aku tau kamu tidak mencintai ku Min, tapi bisakah kamu belajar mencintai ku. Walaupun aku harus lama menunggu mu sampai bisa mencintai ku, tetapi aku akan bersabar untuk itu. Jebal Min.." Mohon Siwon dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar permohonan Siwon jadi makin terpojok, bahkan namja ini sama sekali tidak berbicara dia terlalu bingung dengan semua ini.

"Woonie.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Nde Min." Balas Siwon dan tersenyum membalas panggilan Sungmin, yah! Walaupun terlihat jelas di senyuman itu terdapat rasa cemas.

Perlahan Sungmin mengambil semua balon pada genggaman Siwon, lalu menatap dalam manik mata Siwon.

"Woonie aku percaya kepada mu, jadi aku berharap semoga pilihan ku ini tidak salah." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

Genggaman pada balon itu di lepas menyebabkan seluruhnya terbang bebas di udara, balon-balon tersebut pergi. Pergi dengan harapan Siwon untuk mendapatkan hatinya, hati seorang Kim Sungmin.

"Min.. ka-kamu.. Hahahaha… nde kamu benar, aku memang bodoh terlalu berharap besar." Siwon melepas tauttan tangannya pada Sungmin, dan tertawa miris dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Hahaha.. aku rasa aku mulai gila tertawa sendiri, mian selama ini aku merepotkan mu Min." Ucap Siwon, sambil tertawa aneh.

"Aku pergi." Baru saja Siwon ingin melangkahkan kakinya, entah sejak kapan Sungmin sudah memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang. Membuat namja kekar itu membatu di tempat, ini adalah pertama baginya merasakan pelukan hangat dari Sungmin. Ya! ini pertama kalinya Sungmin memeluk Siwon.

"Woonie jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Lirih Sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Siwon dapat merasakan punggungnya basah, karena air mata Sungmin. Bahkan seluruh orang yang tadi ribut, terdiam melihat moment ini. Ada yang menangis,tersenyum,tertawa bahagia, dan juga ada yang patah hati karena namja yang mereka idolakan sudah memiliki pacar. Ekh (?)

"Wae, kenapa aku tidak boleh meinggalkan mu. Bukankah kamu meno-.." Belum selesai Siwon berucap, ucapannya tadi malah sudah di potong oleh Sungmin.

"Aniyo! hiks.. aku tidak menolak mu Woonie, hiks.. aku menerima mu, aku akan berusaha belajar mencintai mu." Sungmin terus menangis dengan pelukan yang makin erat di daerah perut Siwon. Sedangkan yang di peluk, hanya diam dengan dahi yang berkerut dia cukup bingung apa maksud Sungmin. Kalau namja imut itu menerimanya, lantas kenapa tadi Sungmin minta maaf dan melepaskan seluruh balon.

"Hiks.. Woonie bicaralah, hiks.. jebal jangan marah ke pada ku, hiks.. Woonie balas ucapan ku." Ucap Sungmin dengan volume suara yang mulai meninggi.

DRASH!

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, membuat seluruh orang yang tadinya melihat moment tersebut berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Tetapi tidak untuk kedua namja ini, Siwon masih saja diam tidak membalas ucapan Sungmin. Tidak lama Siwon melepas pelukan Sungmin dan berbalik menghadap orang yang dia sukai, Siwon dapat melihat jelas betapa berantakannya penampilan Sungmin di akibatkan mata,hidung yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis dan juga akibat turunnya hujan membuat semua baju Sungmin basah kuyup.

"Min."

"Hiks.. mwo?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, dengan kepala yang menunduk lagi.

"Tatap mata ku Min." Suruh Siwon dan menarik dagu Sungmin untuk menatap matanya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, apa jawaban mu yang sebenarnya."

"Sudah ku bilang Wonnie aku menerima ku, aku akan belajar mencintai mu." Ulang Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa kamu melepaskan seluruh balon tadi, bukankah artinya kamu hanya mempermainkan ku saat ini."

"Aniyo! Woonie aku melepaskan seluruh balon itu karena aku memang tidak membutuhkannya, aku hanya membutuhkan hati mu Woonie.. aku mohon bantu aku keluar dari perasaan yang telah menyiksa ku ini, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Jelas Sungmin. Bahkan Siwon hanya terbelakak kaget dengan penjelasan Sungmin, dia mendengarnya sendiri dengan telinganya. Bahwa Sungmin membutuhkan hatinya, bibir itu melengkung ke atas membuat namja tampan ini bertambah tampan dengan senyumannya.

"Saranghae Min." Ucap Siwon tulus, dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat berusaha menikmati rasa hangat dari pelukan tersebut. Walaupun air hujan mengguyur tubuh keduanya, tetapi Siwon menikmatinya menikmati pelukan yang sangat ingin dia rasakan sejak dulu.

'Kamu tidak membalas ucapan ku Min, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat mu membalas ucapan ku. Aku yakin aku bisa membuat mu cinta kepada ku Min.' Ujar Siwon dalam hati.

"Minnie." Panggil Siwon, sambil menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Nde Wonnie." Balas Sungmin.

"Aku senang kamu mau menerima ku, dan aku janji selalu berada di samping mu. Bahkan menunggu mu untuk mengucapkan kata cinta kepada ku."

"Gomawo." Gumam Sungmin, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat namja imut itu refleks menutup matanya.

Cup!

Bibir itu menempel, dengan lembut Siwon melumat bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin bergantian berusaha membuat bibir dingin itu menghangat kembali. Bahkan saat ini Sungmin hanya bisa membalas dengan melumat lembut, jujur saja Sungmin suka dengan kehangatan ini. Siwon melakukannya dengan pelan tanpa menuntut, perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Dan sekarang saja tangan Siwon sudah berada di pinggang Sungmin, cukup lama mereka melakukan hal ini.

Ketika Sungmin menepuk pelan dada Siwon, di karena pasokan udara yang dia punya sudah menipis. Mengerti maksudnya Siwon mulai melepas tauttan bibirnya, dengan mata yang terus menatap mata indah itu.

Cup!

"Aku menyayangi mu Min." Ucap Siwon ketika sebelumnya mengecup sekilas bibir M milik Sungmin.

_Only U_

Di Mobil Kyuhyun~

Dengan santai namja ini mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah, ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berubah berwarna merah namja ini menginjak rem. Karena merasa bosan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun ini melihat-lihat keadaan kota lewat kaca mobilnya, tetapi yang membuat dahinya mengerut Kyuhyun melihat banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di taman yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Seoul tersebut.

"Eoh! di sana ada apa, kenapa ramai sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada pameran kaset game terbaru ya, aish! aku jadi penasaran. Mampir sebentar sajalah." Ucap Kyuhyun dan ketika lampu berwarna hijau, Kyuhyun langsung menjalankan mobilnya di tempat parkir taman itu. Lalu turun dari alat transpotasinya, berjalan mendekati kerumunan manusia tadi.

"Ish! Tidak kelihatan." Gerutu Kyuhyun, sambil meloncat-loncat untuk berusaha melihat apa yang di lihat oleh orang-orang ini.

"Wah! Mereka sangat romantis ne."

"Nde, bahkan namjachingu ku tidak pernah melakukan hal romatis seperti itu." Tidak sengaja Kyuhyun mendengar obrolan dua orang yeoja, yang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Penasaran Kyuhyun kembali menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ne, kamu benar. Tapi aku cukup kaget, ternyata namja tampan tersebut menyatakan perasaanya pada namja juga. Tetapi namja yang dia sukai sangat imut, bahkan kulitnya sangat putih. Huffff… aku jadi iri dengan namja mungil itu, masuk akal juga sih namja tampan tersebut menyukainya. Habis ukenya manis banget dan melampaui keimutan yeoja." Jelas seorang yeoja yang memiliki ukuran badan yang tinggi.

"Aku setuju dengan mu." Ucap satunya lagi dengan kepala yang mengangguk setuju.

'Ekh! namja sama namja, apa maksudnya?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" Tiba-tiba seluruh orang berteriak membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang berfikir, mengelus dada kaget.

"Ish! Ada apaan sih! Aku jadi penasaran." Geram Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi berusaha untuk melihat, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Menyebalkan!" Rutuk Kyuhyun dan seenak jidatnya, namja tampan ini langsung nyerobot ke depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Huffff… akhirnya aku berha-…" Ucapan itu terhenti dengan mata yang berhenti di satu titik, dimana orang yang di kenal berpelukan dengan orang yang juga sangat berarti untuknya.

"Sungmin hyung… dan Siwon hyung.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, dengan mata yang terus menatap lurus. Terlihat di pancaran tatapan tersebut terdapat kesedihan,kekecewaan dan juga tangisan. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan matanya memanas hanya karena melihat kejadian ini, melihat orang yang berarti untuknya berada di pelukan orang lain.

"Eeukkhh… kenapa rasanya sakit, kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hahaha.. aku pasti salah mengira, ini hanya sakit biasa bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, karena kami saudara. Kami sedarah dan tidak mungkin aku dongsaengnya menyukai hyung ku sendiri bahkan kami ini sesama namja." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha menepis semua perasaan pada hati, dan juga fikirannya. Bahwa semua yang dia rasakan ini salah.

'Nde aku salah, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

DRASH!

Hujan turun dengan deras, membuat seluruh orang yang tadinya menonton adegan romantis tersebut berlari pontang-panting mencari tempat berteduh. Tetapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun, namja ini masih saja berdiri di tempatnya.

Perlahan bulir air mata itu mengalir, berasamaan jatuhnya air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Sungguh ini sangat sakit, kenapa dia harus merasakan yang kedua kalinya. Merasakan rasa tusukkan tepat di hatinya, ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahwa saat ini hyungnya berciuman dengan Siwon, sahabat dekat hyungnya. Ah! Ani lebih tepatnya namjachingunya untuk saat ini.

'Wae, kenapa di sini sakit!' Geram Kyuhyun sambil memukul dadanya keras, berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih dan sesak pada dadanya.

"Aniyo! aku tidak boleh menyukai hyung ku sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti, perasaan apa ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi, karena perasaan yang menyiksanya saat ini.

"Lebih baik aku pergi, dari pada menggangu acara mereka." Gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan mundur lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut, dengan fikiran yang kacau.

_Only U_

Pukul 15.00~

"Min apa masih dingin?" Tanya namja kekar tersebut, sambil mengusap kedua telapak tangannya lalu menangkupkannya di wajah namja tersebut.

"Ani Wonnie, sudah hangat." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Tidak usah malu Min, anggap saja ini rumah mu." Ucap Siwon dengan tangan yang sibuk membenarkan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sungmin.

"Wonnie sudahlah aku sudah merasa baik, kamu ini mau membuat ku seperti makanan eoh! Pakai di bungkus seperti ini." Kesal Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey! Sudah jangan mengepout bibir mu seperti itu." Ujar Siwon.

"Nah! Ini coklat panasnya." Ucap seseorang membuat Sungmin dan juga Siwon menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eoh! eomma coklatnya sudah jadi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Nde ini biar kalian merasa hangat, Minnie ini sudah ajhuma buatkan. Di minum ne." Suruh nyonya Choi eomma Siwon, yah! Apa kalian ingat Siwon bilang apa tadi di taman. Jika kedua orang tuanya mungkin saja tidak menerima hubungan mereka berdua, karena appa Siwon menikahi yeoja bukan namja. Tetapi ketika Siwon bercerita bahwa Sungmin sekarang menjadi namjachingunya, ternyata hal yang tidak terduga membuat Siwon senang. Yah! Ternyata eomma Siwon merestui hubungan mereka, dan bahkan sang appa merestui walaupun lewat handphone di karenakan kesibukan appa Siwon membuatnya tidak bisa pulang saat ini.

"Ka-kamsahamnida ajhuma." Ucap Sungmin dan mengambil secangkir coklat yang sudah tersedia di meja.

"Nde sama-sama Minnie, tidak usah canggung seperti itu. Bukankah kamu sering bermain ke sini." Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, karena memang benar sejak Senior High School dia sering datang berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Oh! iya sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Tanya nyonya Choi dan saat itu juga membuat Siwon dan Sungmin dia membisu karena malu.

"Ah! Masih malu eoh! ya sudah tidak usah di jawab juga tidak apa-apa. Hhhmm… eomma ke dapur dulu ne, mau membantu maid memasak makan malam." Ujar nyonya Choi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nde eomma/ajhuma." Balas Siwon dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Bahkan menjawab saja kalian serempak, ckckckck…" Gumam nyonya Choi dan langsung melenggang pergi ke dapur.

"Wonnie." Panggil Sungmin.

"Nde Min."

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Hhhmm… kamu mau pulang, ya sudah kajja aku antar ne." Ajak Siwon.

"Nde, tapi baju ku."

"Baju mu masih basah, besok saja aku kembalikan biar di sini dulu. Yang penting kamu sudah tidak memakai baju yang basah kan, yah walaupun ukurannya sedikit kebesaran." Ujar Siwon dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nde sudahlah ppali antar aku pulang ne, aku takut eomma marah."

"Ne Min." Ucap Siwon lalu menarik Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

_Only U_

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

BLAM!

Pintu tanpa dosa tersebut di banting keras membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan mengelus dada. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sedang enak-enaknya menonton tv di ruang keluarga, hampir saja terjungkal karena kaget.

"Kyu kamu kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Ani." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung ngacir ke kamarnya, dengan satu korban pintu lagi yang dia banting.

"Aish! anak itu kenapa!" Geram Leeteuk karena sang anak yang tidak bisa di ajak berbicara, jika ada masalah.

"Sudahlah namanya juga anak muda, jika patah hati selalu bawaannya emosi." Ucap Kangin santai, dengan tangan yang memencet tombol remote.

"Haahh.. ya sudahlah."

.

.

.

Ckiitt

Suara decitan tersebut membuat mobil itu berhenti, dan tidak lama keluar seorang namja manis yang di yakini bernama Kim Sungmin.

"Gomawo Wonnie sudah mau mengantar ku." Ucap Sungmin sambil menunddukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Nde sama-sama, oh! iya Min nanti pagi aku jemput ne."

"Ekh! m-mwo?"

"Nde besok aku akan menjemput mu, jadi kita ke kampus bersama. Ya sudah aku pulang ya, jangan lupa besok aku akan menjemput mu. Selamat malam."

Bruuumm….

Siwon sudah meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap kepergian Siwon dari jauh. Perlahan Sungmin berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, terlihat jelas dari wajah itu terdapat guratan kelelahan. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang melihat anak mereka baru pulang, menatap bingung lagi karena tumben sekali Sungmin tidak menyapa mereka bahkan menoleh saja tidak.

"Min." Panggil Kangin.

"Ekh! nde appa."

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kangin.

"Gwenchana appa, sudah ya Minnie ke kamar. Jaljja appa eomma." Dengan langkah yang di seret-seret Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Ck! Ada apa dengan mereka berdua, kok pada lesu tidak seperti biasanya." Geram Kangin.

"Sudahlah yeobo paling mereka kecapekan." Balas Leeteuk.

"Hhhmm…"

_Only U_

"Huufff… badan ku pegal-pegal semua." Gumam Sungmin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan ruangan yang masih gelap, dengan hati-hati Sungmin mencari saklar lampu.

Ctak!

Ketika lampu menyala Sungmin di kagetkan dengan penampakkan seorang namja yang sudah tertidur di ranjangnya, dengan tubuh yang di sandarkan di sandaran ranjang dan yang anehnya sebuah benda hitam lagi-lagi berada di genggaman namja itu.

"Ck! Dasar Kyuhyun jangan bilang dia mau tidur di sini lagi." Ucap Sungmin pasrah, dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu berdiri di samping namja yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

"Haahhh…. Kenapa kamu bisa memiliki ukiran wajah setampan ini, bahkan hyung mu ini menyukainya." Ujar Sungmin hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikkan, perlahan namja ini menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ekh! Kyu suhu tubuhnya panas sekali." Kaget Sungmin baru saja namja ini ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"K-Kyu apa yang kamu lakukan!" Pekik Sungmin karena saat ini Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya, dengan tangan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kyu sesak."

"Biar seperti ini hyung." Suruh Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menatap sayu ke Sungmin, sungguh jantung namja mungil ini mulai tidak normal. Bagaimana tidak jarak wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini sangat dekat, bahkan Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi Kyu tubuh mu panas, hyung harus menurunkan suhu tubuh mu Kyu. Hyung takut demam mu tambah parah." Jelas Sungmin cemas.

"Aniyo hyung, biarkan saja. Jebal untuk saat ini aku ingin memeluk mu hyung, jadi jangan pergi ke mana-mana ne temani aku sampai aku tertidur." Mohon Kyuhyun.

"Haaahh… baiklah." Ucap Sungmin pelan, lalu mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmm…" Gumam Sungmin sambil membenarkan rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Apa hyung berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung?"

DEG!

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak, dengan mata yang menatap lurus entah kemana. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Sungmin menjadi aneh, dengan pelan Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hyung.. hey! Hyung.. gwenchana." Ucap Kyuhyun cemas, sambil terus menepuk pipi Sungmin.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"E-ekh! n-nde Kyu."

"Haahh.. hyung ini kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering melamun, membuat ku cemas saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae kalau hyung membuat mu cemas." Balas Sungmin.

"Nde, tidak apa-apa. Jadi eotthe, apa benar hyung dan Siwon hyung berpacaran?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eeuumm…. N-nde kami berpacaran, tapi Kyu kamu tau dari mana kalau kami berpacaran?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Itu tidak penting, sudahlah sekarang kita tidur ne."

'Ternyata benar mereka berpacaran, kenapa lagi dengan dada ku. Kenapa terasa sesak lagi!' Batin Kyuhyun resah.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nde."

"Besok kita jalan-jalan ne, sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama. Eotthe apa hyung mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Baiklah mungkin besok jadwal kuliah hyung hanya sedikit, jadi besok kita akan jalan-jalan." Seutuju Sungmin semangat.

"Hehehehe… aku jadi tidak sabar untuk besok."

"Ne ne.. sekarang saatnya tidur, sedari tadi kamu berbicara terus." Ucap Sungmin lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada.

Cup!

"Jaljja Kyu, hyung menyayangi mu." Ucap Sungmin tulus, ketika sebelumnya mencium dahi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis. Saat itu jugalah namja ini menutup matanya.

"Nde hyung aku juga menyayangi mu, sangat" Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu menyusul mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat berisik dan juga terburu-buru membuat namja ini terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan posisi yang terduduk di ranjang.

"Aigo! apaan sih ini ribut sekali!" Kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Ekh! Kyu mian hyung membangunkan mu, hyung harus buru-buru." Jawab Sungmin menyesal karena sudah membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Nde gwen-.. lho! Ini apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika menyentuh dahinya, yang terdapat sebuah kain basah.

"Oh! bukankah kamu demam tadi malam, jadi hyung kompres dari pada tambah parah. Coba sini hyung periksa suhu tubuh mu." Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di ranjang, perlahan namja ini menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Demamnya sudah turun, baguslah kalau begitu." Dengan cekatan namja ini mengambil kain basah tadi, lalu membawa baskom serta kain tersebut keluar kamar.

"Hyung." Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Wae Kyu?"

"Gomawo sudah merawat ku, dan mian aku sudah membuat hyung repot." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana kamu kan dongseng ku, ya sudah hyung ke bawah dulu ne. Sebentar lagi Siwon menjemput hyung. Pai pai Kyu istirahatlah."

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar tersebut.

"Aish! kenapa Siwon hyung menjemput Sungmin hyung, padahal aku ingin kuliah dan berangkat bersama. Ck! Sudahlah aku jadi malas ke kampus." Dengan kasar namja ini membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak hadir nanti aku tidak bisa mengawasi mereka. Ekh! tu-tunggu dulu, What!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tidurnya, dan berdiri di atas kasur.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang penguntit, mengawasi mereka. Ish! Ada-ada saja."

Drrttt… Drrttt…

"Siapa yang menelphone!" Geram Kyuhyun.

Klik'

"Yeobseo!" Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"YA! dasar tidak sopan, ppali ke kampus aku sudah menunggu mu." Teriak di seberang sana dengan suara yang melengking, dan pastinya kalian tau siapa orang ini.

"Untuk apa kamu menunggu ku Shim Changmin, memang aku ini anak mu apa! Sudahlah sana masuk ke kelas dan belajar." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kamu mau tidak mendapat nilai eoh! bukankah hari ini, hari terakhir pengumpulan tugas skripsi. Parahnya lagi hanya tinggal kau yang belum mengumpulnya!" Teriak Changmin lagi.

"Oh.. it-.. MWO! ASTAGA AKU LUPA!"

Pip'

Bagaikan kilat Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar mandi, hanya beberapa detik namja ini sudah keluar. Tanpa mau menghabiskan waktu namja ini langsung memakai bajunya tidak lupa mengambil tas punggung,kunci mobil,handphone dan juga skripsi yang sebenarnya sudah dia selesaikan sejak lama. Hanya saja dia terlalu malas membawa, alasanya akan menambah berat tasnya. O.o

"Aigo! kenapa aku bisa lupa hari ini hari terakhir mengumpul skripsi! Aish! Kyuhyun Pabbo!" Gerutu Kyuhyun dan menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri.

_Only U_

Di Mobil Siwon~

"Min."

"Nde Wonnie."

"Ani." Ucap Siwon cepat.

"Wonnie waeyo? Kamu ini aneh sekali, tadi memanggil tetapi pas di balas bilang ani. Huh! Kamu membuat ku kesal."

"Hahahaha… mianhae, hanya saja aku sangat senang hari ini. Bisa berangkat bersama mu." Girang Siwon.

"Hahaha.. n-nde." Balas Sungmin pelan, dengan nada bicara yang terdengar di paksakan. Tetapi sepertinya Siwon tidak menyadarinya, karena terlalu senang mungkin.

"Min, hari ini kita jalan-jalan ne." Ajak Siwon dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ba-.." Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengucapkan baiklah, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini dia juga akan jalan-jalan bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak mungkinkan dia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun namja yang dia sukai.

"Min wae?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"N-nde Wonnie."

"Eotthe apa kamu mau?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Mian Wonnie hari ini aku tidak bisa, aku.. eeumm… aku sudah janji dengan Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. _Please_ Wonnie jangan marah, ak-aku tau kamu kecewa. Tapi sejak dulu aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan bersama Kyuhyun, aku janji nanti aku akan meneri-.."

"Tidak apa." Ucap Siwon singkat memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"M-mwo?"

"Nde tidak apa, aku tau kamu masih belajar mencintai ku. Kapan-kapan kita kan bisa jalan-jalan bersama, aku mengerti Min." Jelas Siwon masih dengan senyum manisnya yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Wo-Wonnie kamu tidak marah." Ujar Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Wae, untuk apa aku marah. Nah! Kita sudah sampai, kajja kita turun sebentar lagi jadwal kuliah akan di mulai." Ajak Siwon lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang lorong kampus Siwon dan Sungmin hanya saling diam, merasa tidak enak Sungmin berusaha mengajak mengobrol. Dan salahkan keberaniannya yang hanya secuil, menyebabkan namja ini takut sama sekali tidak berani mengajak Siwon berbicara.

Selama dosen yang menjelaskan di depan kelas, sepertinya namja kekar ini tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk mendengarkan. Lihat saja namja ini Choi Siwon hanya menangkupkan wajahnya, dengan tangan yang terus mencoret-coret sebuah kertas di mejanya.

"Haaahh…" Siwon menghela nafas berat, lalu menulis nama Kim Sungmin di kertas tersebut.

'Lagi.. lagi kamu membuat ku kecewa Min.'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8 update! :D

Apa chap ini membosankan kh? D:

Hhhmm… sebenarnya jujur saja tae rin cukup bimbang dengan jawaban Sungmin, tetapi ketika tae rin fikir-fikir lagi sepertinya lebih bagus seperti ini. Intinya ini FF main cast Kyumin lho! Bukan WonMin.. :) yah! Pokoknya ini FF happy end.. maybe.. v._. PLAK! Just kidding.. happyending kok! :D kekeke~

Mian tae rin updatenya malam bangeeettt -_- Dan lagi lagi koneksi jeeeelekkkkkkkkkk! D: Mian untuk chap ini tae rin nggak bisa balas review, sudah malam dan juga koneksi ngajak kelahiiii…

Baiklah jangan kupa habis baca di review.. :)

Sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong… ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Changmin,Kibum,Leeteuk,Kangin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Di sepanjang lorong kampus Siwon dan Sungmin hanya saling diam, merasa tidak enak Sungmin berusaha mengajak mengobrol. Dan salahkan keberaniannya yang hanya secuil, menyebabkan namja ini takut sama sekali tidak berani mengajak Siwon berbicara.

Selama dosen yang menjelaskan di depan kelas, sepertinya namja kekar ini tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk mendengarkan. Lihat saja namja ini Choi Siwon hanya menangkupkan wajahnya, dengan tangan yang terus mencoret-coret sebuah kertas di mejanya.

"Haaahh…" Siwon menghela nafas berat, lalu menulis nama Kim Sungmin di kertas tersebut.

'Lagi.. lagi kamu membuat ku kecewa Min.'

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Siwon yang sudah selesai melakukan jam kuliahnya keluar dari kelas, dengan langkah yang lesu namja ini berjalan tanpa melihat jalan di depannya. Ketika tidak sengaja namja ini menabrak seseorang dan Siwon dapat mendengar jelas suara jatuh yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil tersebut.

"Ekh! mi-mianhae.." Ucap Siwon menyesal lalu menolong orang tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Aish! menyebalkan sekali, lagi-lagi kau yang menabrak ku!" Gerutu seseorang dan sepertinya Siwon mengenal suara ini.

Perlahan namja ini mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, seketika mata itu melotot kaget melihat penampakkan di depannya.

"K-Kau, Kim Kibum kan?" Tanya Siwon memastikan benar atau salah orang yang di maksud.

"Ne ini aku, ish! Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi namja besar, dan lihat buku-buku ku berantakan. Ppali bereskan dan bawa semuanya ke kantin." Suruh Kibum lalu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya kebingungan.

"W-What! Apa katanya?" Gumam Siwon tidak percaya.

"Sudah ku bilang bawa seluruh buku ku ke kantin, gara-gara kau tangan ku jadi sakit." Ulang Kibum sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari Siwon.

"YA! namja es, aigo! kenapa aku jadi pembantunya begini eoh, bisa-bisa aku akan betulan menjadi pembantunya." Gumam Siwon dengan tangan yang sibuk membereskan buku-buku milik Kibum yang berantakan, karena kejadian tidak sengaja tadi.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah yang terdengar cepat membuat Siwon mengadahkan kepalanya, dan dia dapat melihat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun berlari dengan sebuah skripsi di tangannya.

"Hai Siwon hyung!" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan cukup berteriak, ya hanya menyapa alias hanya lewat.

"Eoh! anak itu kenapa?" Tanya Siwon entah pada siapa.

Di Kantin~

"Ish! Kemana perginya Choi Siwon itu hakh! lama sekali bahkan aku sudah selesai memakanan ku." Kesal Kibum sambil terus melihat arlojinya.

"Ya sudah lebih baik aku susul saja." Baru saja Kibum ingin berdiri dari duduknya, tiba-tiba orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu akhirnya datang juga dengan semua buku-bukunya.

BRUK!

Siwon menaruh buku-buku milik Kibum di meja kantin, dimana Kibum duduk sekarang.

"YA! namja besar kenapa baru sekarang sampainya eoh! sudah sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu mu tau!" Gerutu Kibum sambil melihat-lihat semua bukunya siapa tau ada yang hilang, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak lama buku-buku mu itu sangat berat, di tambah jumlahnya sangat banyak. Kamu kira aku ini robot bisa mengangkat barang seberat apapun!" Balas Siwon kesal.

"Nde.. nde.. whatever ya sudahlah yang penting buku ku tidak ada yang hilang."

"Kibum-shi apa kamu melanjutkan sekolah mu di kampus ini?" Tanya Siwon malas, yah walaupun rasa penasaran bisa bertemu Kibum di University SM lebih besar.

"Oh! itu nde aku kuliah di sini, hanya saja aku masuk jurusan kedokteran. Jadi wajar saja kamu tidak pernah melihat ku, bukankah seluruh jurusan kedokteran jarang sekali di kampus." Jelas Kibum sambil sibuk menata kembali buku-bukunya mengikuti abjad.

"Oh.." Balas Siwon mengerti.

"Siwon-shi apa aku.."Kibum menghentikan ucapannya lalu menoleh ke Siwon, yang saat itu sudah memasang tatapan waspada. Siapa tau nanti Kibum mau melemparnya dengan buku, bagaikan batu itu.

"Bisa minta tolong lagi." Lanjut Kibum.

"MWO!" Kaget Siwon, bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini menyuruh-nyuruhnya bagaikan babu.

"Ayolah! Bantu aku ne, bukankah kamu namja yang terkenal baik di kampus ini." Mohon Kibum.

"Ta-tapi… aish! baiklah ppali apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum yang mendengar jawaban Siwon, mendorong tumpukan bukunya ke hadapan Siwon.

"Tolong ne bawa seluruh buku ini ke mobil ku." Jawab Kibum.

"WHAT!"

"Nde wae?"

"Tapi tadi aku baru saja mengangkat semua buku ini, masa aku harus mengangkatnya lagi. Ini sangat berat Kibum-shi." Geram Siwon.

"Salah mu sendiri sampai duluan, padahal tadi ketika aku menunggu mu aku mau menyusul dan memberi tahu mu membawa buku-buku ini ke mobil. Tapi kamu sudah sampai duluan, jadi terpaksa nanti saja aku bilangnya." Jelas Kibum santai dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tanpa dosa tersebut.

"K-Kau! Eeuukkk... menyebalkan sekali, ya sudah ppali di mana mobil mu!" Teriak Siwon dan mengangkat semuanya dalam satu angkatan.

"Ikuti aku." Perintah Kibum dengan Siwon yang berada di belakangnya, kesusahan karena jalan yang tertutup sempurna oleh buku-buku tebal itu.

'Buku menyebalkan!' Batin Siwon.

_Only U_

Di Game Center~

Tsuy! Tsuy! Tsuy! Tsuy!

Suara tembakan yang terdengar dari mesin bergambar serta bersuara itu membuat tempat tersebut ribut, dan bercampur dengan seruan bahkan teriakan dari sang pengunjung menambah kadar keributan yang sangat di sana.

"YA! Kyu tembak yang itu, ekh! awas yang itu.. itu.." Seru Sungmin saat ini sedang bersama Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang bermain sebuah game yang susahnya minta ampun, karena game yang di mainkan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini lebih menggunakan kemampuan otak . Jadi jika kamu pintar ya kemungkinan akan dapat menyelesaiakan game tersebut dengan mudah.

"YOU WIN!" Suara mesin itu membuat Kyuhyun jingkrak berbahagia, karena kerja kerasnya sudah berhasil menaklukkan game di depannya sekarang.

"Aish! jinjaa? Apa yang kamu lakukan, kenapa musuh yang tadi tidak kamu tembak bukannya di banting!" Ucap Sungmin lagi alias protes dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun dengan permainan tersebut.

"Hyung kalau kita menembak yang ada nanti dia menghindar, lalu berlari kearah player ku dan game over. Aku tidak mau kalah begitu saja, aku harus bisa menempati rangking satu di seluruh game." Jelas Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak di mengerti sama sekali oleh namja imut ini.

"Ekh! maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin polos dengan kepala yang di miringkan sedikit, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi itu sekarang.

"Sudah ku duga, sudahlah hyung tidak usah di fikirkan. Hyung aku lapar, kita cari makanan yuk!" Ajak Kyuhyun, sambil memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah." Setuju Sungmin.

.

.

.

Di Kedai~

"Ajhuma~ Ajhusi~" Teriak Kyuhyun semangat sambil menarik Sungmin yang mengekor di belakangnya, menuju ke tempat duduk langganannya.

"Eoh! Kyuhyun kamu datang ke sini lagi." Ucap ajhuma tersebut.

"Nde ajhuma, ajhusi mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh! masih belanja untuk bahan jualan, ekh! Kyu kamu membawa siapa kenapa ajhuma tidak pernah melihatnya. Atau jangan-jangan dia yeojachingu mu eoh!" Ujar ajhuma sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aish! ajhuma dia bukan yeojachingu ku, dia adalah saudara ku. Dan satu lagi ajhuma dia ini bukan yeoja, melainkan namja!" Balas Kyuhyun dan menekan kata 'namja' membuat ajhuma tersebut, melotot ke Sungmin melihatnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Ji-jinja?" Tanya ajhuma tersebut.

"Nde ajhuma, ya sudah Kyuhyun pesan jajangmyeon seperti biasa ne. Kalau hyung mau pesan apa?"

"Eeeuumm… sama seperti mu saja Kyu."

"Oh! baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ujar ajhuma tersebut, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin.

"Nde hyung."

"Apa kamu sering ke sini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang tidak berhenti menatap sekeliling.

"Ah! Ne aku sering ke sini sejak Senior High School, biasanya aku ke sini bersama Changmin. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku membawa orang lain selain Changmin." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. begitu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung, apa hari ini kamu tidak jalan-jalan bersama Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Ekh! itu.. eeuumm…. Sebenarnya hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Siwon, tetapi bukankah aku sudah janji dengan mu jadi aku memilih menemani mu jalan." Jawab Sungmin dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wae, bukankah Siwon hyung namjachingu mu hyung. Kenapa lebih memilih ku, tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Siwon hyung kelihatannya dia tidak baik. Terlihat lemas dan tidak bertenaga."

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun menjadi merasa bersalah dengan Siwon, di dalam hati dia terus mengutuk dirinya yang sudah bertindak bodoh.

"Sungmin hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi dengan tangan kanan yang menangkup dagunya.

"Hhhmm…"

"Menurut hyung kalau sesama saudara saling menyukai apa itu salah?"

"E-ekh! m-mwo? Ap-apa maksud mu Kyu?" Tanya balik Sungmin bingung.

"Ck! Masa hyung tidak mengerti, contoh saja ya. Kita kan saudara hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Kalau misal ternyata aku menyukai hyung, apa menurut hyung aku salah menyukai mu." Lanjut Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin namja itu hanya mengedipkan matanya cepat.

"Oh! i-itu…"

'Astaga bagaiman aku mau tau, aku saja menyukai saudara ku sendiri.' Batin Sungmin.

"Hyung."

"Nde."

"Lagi lagi hyung melamun, jadi eotthe menurut mu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau itu hyung tidak tau Kyu, bukankah kamu pernah bilang saudara itu tidak boleh saling menyukai bahkan hubungan sesama namja tidak baik." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lemah dan juga kecil, membuat Kyuhyun harus menajamkan pendengarannya. Tetapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar bersalah pernah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, bahkan saat ini tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sesak kembali. Karena secara tidak langsung Sungmin, hyungnya sudah menolaknya. Ekh, WHAT!

"Oh! begitu…" Ujar Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Jajangmyeonnya datang, silahkan di nikmati ne." Ucap ajhuma ketika sebelumnya sudah menaruh makanan pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di meja.

"Hhhhmm…. Kyu sepertinya ini enak." Kagum Sungmin.

"Nde hyung di kedai ini jajangmyeonnya paling top deh! Ppali di coba pasti hyung akan suka." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Euuum…" Balas Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Hup!

Namja imut ini memasukkan jajangmyeon tersebut ke mulutnya, dan di saat itu juga matanya berbinar.

"Huuwaaa! Rasanya sangat enak." Ucap Sungmin susah payah karena masih mengunyah.

"Hahahaha…. Sudah ku bilang jajangmyeon di sini memang paling enak, ya sudah kajja kita makan!" Seru Kyuhyun dan memulai memakan jajangmyeonnya. Kyuhyun terus saja mengunyah tanpa jeda, ketika suara seseorang membuat namja ini berhenti.

"Kyu."

"Nde hyung."

"Ish! Kamu ini seperti anak kecil." Gerutu Sungmin lalu mengambil tisu yang sudah tersedia di setiap meja, dengan telaten Sungmin mengelap saus yang berada di bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Bahkan pemilik bibir itu hanya diam memandang wajah Sungmin, yang saat ini sangat dekat.

"Kyeopta." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kyu kamu bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"A-ani! Ani ani.. gwenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dengan kepala yang menggeleng.

"Hhhmm…."

'Pabboya! Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu Kim Kyuhyun.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua namja ini sudah selesai memakan makanannya, tepat pukul 17.46 Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di rumah.

Cklek!

"Kami pulang!" Teriak Kyuhyun serta Sungmin bersamaan.

"…"

"Apa appa dan eomma belum pulang." Ucap Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2 dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin saja iya bukankah akhir-akhir ini appa sibuk. Dan eomma juga mulai memulai bisnis butiknya." Ujar Kyuhyun dan di balas anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

"Nde kamu benar, ya sudah hyung ke kamar dulu ne." Pamit Sungmin lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aigo! hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Pekik Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, tetapi langkah itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Ah! Ani maksudnya dua orang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara serius, dan Kyuhyun tau dari mana asal suara tersebut.

"Dari kamar eomma dan appa." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Merasa penasaran namja ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak di ujung lantai 2, terlihat pintu itu terbuka sedikit membuat celah yang dapat di lihat Kyuhyun dari jauh.

"Yeobo apa sekarang saja kita beritahu mereka?" Tanya suara seorang namja yang tetapi Kyuhyun yakini adalah eommanya.

"Chagi aku tau kita harus memberitahu mereka, tapi apa mereka akan menerima kenyataan ini. Aku takut mereka kecewa kepada kita chagi." Mohon Kangin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengintip dari celah tersebut, dan menajamkan pendengaran dan pengelihatannya.

"Haaahh…. Eotthokhe, aku bingung yeobo."

"Baiklah, chagi makan malam nanti kita akan memberi tahu fakta ini. Kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah bukan saudara kandung." Ucap Kangin, saat itu jugalah mata Kyuhyun terbelakak kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Ak-aku dan Sungmin hyung… bu-bukan.. bukan saudara kandung." Cicit Kyuhyun, lalu perlahan namja itu berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan mata yang masih melotot.

"I-ini tidak mungkin.. aku dan Sungmin hyung bukan saudara kandung, jadi.. jadi.. di antara kita.." Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti, dan melanjutkannya.

"Bukan berasal dari keluarga ini."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 9 update! XD

Aneh kah? Atau tambah rumit kah? ',')a Hufff… semoga saja tidak. -_-

Hhhhmm… gomawo ne masih mau mereview,memfollow dan juga memfavorite FF tae rin.

Mian lagi sinyal JELEK! :O ._.v Ck! Geregetan banget tae rin lihatnya…! Makanya tae rin kemarin malam gk bisa update sama sekali :( pdahal ini chap udh siaapppp….! D: maaf ne.. l(_ _)l

Oh! iya ini balasan reviewnya ne.. :)

**SsungMine : Kekeke~ di sini ada SiBum momentnya yah walaupun lbih ke prkelahian, tetapi pokoknya di chap laen ada SiBum moment kok.. :)**

**hyuknie : Hehehehe… OK! :D iya Kibum oppa sudah muncul kok.. :)**

**Wkwkw : Mianhae.. kalau membosankan.. (_ _) Tae rin ini masih permula, dan akan belajar lbih baik dri review readers. Jadi gomawo sudah mengingatkan, tae rin akan berusaha membuat FF KyuMin yang tidak membosankan. Dan maaf.. kalau di FF ini membuat chingu menjadi amit2.. Mianhae.. D:**

**mhinniemin : Nde… D: tapi nanti tae rin buat semua pemain senang kok!.. :D**

**kyky : Hehehehe… :D gomawo.. :)**

**sissy : Oookkkkk! XD**

**ChoFanni : Nde bener bnget eonni, jujur lho sebenarnya tae rin cukup bimbang dengan jawaban Sungmin untuk Siwon. Tetapi ketika di fikir-fikir ulang Tae rin lbih memilih jwbn Nde for Siwon dri pada Ani. MWO! Eonni mau lempar golok ati2 eonni.. *sembunyidibalikKyuhyunoppa**

**valen : WHAT! M-Preg.. *mikir aniyo! tae rin belom berani mah bikin2 bgituan, tapi tae rin coba-coba deh kapan2.. tapi nanti abis puasa ok! :D**

**hyeming : KyuMin… nanti ada pokoknya ada kemungkinan chap dpan.. kmungkinan.. :)**

**winecouple : Yup! Benar… tapi nanti Kyuhyun yang menyatakan prasaan kok! satu kunci keceplosan nih! =D**

**NRL LOVE FISHY : Hahahaha…. :D Gomawoooo XD**

Baiklah balas-balas review udh nih!..

Oh! iya tae rin juga ada publish FF one shoot, ya tae ring gk tau chingudeul suka atau tidak. Tapi jangan lupa ne kalau bisa please di baca dulu ne.. :)

Ok! tae rin mau mengingatkan jangan lupa habis baca di review…

Sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong… ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Changmin,Kibum,Leeteuk,Kangin,Zhoumi,Yunho And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Yeobo apa sekarang saja kita beritahu mereka?" Tanya suara seorang namja yang tetapi Kyuhyun yakini adalah eommanya.

"Chagi aku tau kita harus memberitahu mereka, tapi apa mereka akan menerima kenyataan ini. Aku takut mereka kecewa kepada kita chagi." Mohon Kangin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengintip dari celah tersebut, dan menajamkan pendengaran dan pengelihatannya.

"Haaahh…. Eotthokhe, aku bingung yeobo."

"Baiklah, chagi makan malam nanti kita akan memberi tahu fakta ini. Kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah bukan saudara kandung." Ucap Kangin, saat itu jugalah mata Kyuhyun terbelakak kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Ak-aku dan Sungmin hyung… bu-bukan.. bukan saudara kandung." Cicit Kyuhyun, lalu perlahan namja itu berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan mata yang masih melotot.

"I-ini tidak mungkin.. aku dan Sungmin hyung bukan saudara kandung, jadi.. jadi.. di antara kita.." Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti, dan melanjutkannya.

"Bukan berasal dari keluarga ini."

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Kyuhyun yang masih merasa kaget dengan kenyataan ini, berjalan gontai entah menuju kemana. Ketika langkah itu berhenti di sebuah pintu yang di depannya tertulis nama seseorang, Kim Sungmin.

"Hyung… bukan saudara ku, jadi siapa di antara kita yang bukan berasal dari keluarga ini. Apa mungkin aku." Gumam Kyuhyun lemas, namja ini berbalik dan menghadap pintu yang di depannya saat ini masih tertutup rapat.

"Haaahh…. " Kyuhyun menghela nafas, baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengetuk pintu. Tiba-tiba benda itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja manis yang di yakini adalah hyungnya.

"Eoh! Kyuhyun wae, apa kamu ada masalah?" Tanya Sungmin karena dia tau jika Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, berarti sang dongsaeng mendapat masalah yang mungkin memberatkan dirinya.

"Euuumm….. mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang memandang lurus ke bawah.

"Hey! Waeyo eoh? tumben sekali kamu jadi lemas begini, apa mau menceritakannya kepada hyung." Ujar Sungmin sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Ck! Baiklah." Balas Kyuhyun dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

.

.

Saat ini kedua saudara, atau mungkin mantan saudara ini berada di kamar Sungmin. Mereka duduk bersila di kasur empuk tersebut, dan berhadapan.

"Nah! Sekarang Kyu kamu mau cerita apa? Silahkan hyung akan mendengarkan, dan akan membantu mu untuk memecahkan masalah tersebut." Ucap Sungmin semangat, karena jujur saja namja imut ini sangat menyukai momentnya bersama Kyuhyun berdua seperti ini.

"Tidak ada." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih menatap Sungmin lekat. Entah apa yang di fikirkan oleh otak namja itu, yang terlihat Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membalas semua ucapan Sungmin seadanya.

"Terus untuk apa kamu ke kamar ku, kalau tidak ada masalah." Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun saat ini hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin melihat mu hyung, memang tidak boleh."

"Aniyo bukan seperti itu, tapi tumben sekali alasan mu ke sini hanya untuk melihat hyung lucu sekali." Canda Sungmin, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menganggap semua ucapan Sungmin serius. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak fikiran namja ini melakukan hal gila, yang mungkin tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Sungmin.

Cup!

Mata itu terbelakak kaget ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Kyumhhm…. Kyummhh.. lempahhss…" Cicit Sungmin tidak jelas, karena bibir Kyuhyun yang masih saja menempel bahkan tanpa sungkan Kyuhyun malah melumat dan menghisap bibir Sungmin. Bahkan saat bibir Sungmin terbuka, lidah itu masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin. Membuat pemiliknya jadi bertambah resah, dan takut.. takut akan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang saat ini menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Kyuuhh…." Ucap Sungmin lagi, karena merasa menerima pemberontakan akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas tauttan bibir mereka. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah bahkan saat ini bibir Sungmin sudah membengkak karena ciuman paksa dari Kyuhyun.

"Ap-apa yang kamu lakukan Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin takut dengan volume suara yang meninggi.

"Ekh! hy-hyung mi-mian ak-aku.. aku juga tidak tau hyung, jeongmal mian-…" Belum selesai Kyuhyun berucap, nada dering dari handphone Sungmin membuat kedua manusia itu terpaksa menghentikan obrolan mereka sementara.

'Wonnie.' Batin Sungmin, lalu mengangkat telephone tersebut.

Klik'

"Yeobseo."

"Yeobseo, Min…" Panggil Siwon.

"Nde Wonnie, wae?" Tanya Sungmin lembut, dan apa kalian tau ternyata sosok namja sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat kejadian di depannya sekarang.

"Euumm… Min, besok kita jalan-jalan ne." Ajak Siwon.

"Oh! n-.." Saat Sungmin ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba seseorang merebut handphonenya membuat Sungmin geram.

"YA! Kyu kenapa kamu mengambil handphone ku eoh! ppali kembalikan aku harus menjawab ajakan Won-.."

"Ani, ani.. hyung tidak boleh bersamanya lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"W-wae? Wonnie itu namjachingu ku Kyu." Ucap Sungmin gugup entah kenapa, namja imut ini merasakan hal ganjal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo! hyung tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung." Saat itu jugalah mata Sungmin melotot, mendengar langsung dari orangnya. Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Siwon, tapi apa yang terjadi kenapa Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu.

"Mw-Mwo?" Kaget Sungmin dengan mulut yang sudah berbentuk lingkaran sempurna.

Grep!

Entah sejak kapan, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah memeluk Sungmin erat. Sedangkan yang di peluk, sudah gelabakan sendiri bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hyung, jebal putuskan Siwon hyung dan.. dan.. jadilah namjachingu ku." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, dan menatap mata Sungmin lekat.

"E-ekh! K-Kyu kita ini sesama nam-…"

"Kalau kita memang sesama namja memang kenapa, hyung sendiri berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung. Aku tau aku pernah bicara jika hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak baik, bahkan jika dengan saudara itu tambah dosa." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hyung… ak-aku.. aku.. aku mencintai mu hyung, aku sadar tanpa dirimu aku tidak berdaya. Aku sangat ingin kamu selalu di samping ku hyung, bukan saat ini saja tapi untuk selamanya hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang sudah menggengam erat tangan mungil tersebut.

"Kyu.." Gumam Sungmin pelan, tanpa dia sadar air mata itu jatuh bukan karena dia sedih. Tetapi karena perasaan dan penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia, tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Sungmin yang sepertinya mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun, secara refleks menutup matanya menanti sesuatu yang akan menyentuh bibirnya.

Cup!

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin, menghasilkan sebuah sentuhan yang membuat Sungmin nyaman. Tangan besar itu sudah berada di pinggang ramping milik Sungmin, bahkan saat ini tangan mungil milik Sungmin juga sudah melingkar indah di leher Kyuhyun. Makin lama ciuman itu makin kasar, dan juga cepat membuat kedua manusia tersebut mendesah nyaman dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Ketika sebuah suara yang terdengar nyaring, membuat kegiatan ini berhenti mendadak.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sungmin! Kyuhyun ppali ke bawah, makan malan sudah siap!" Teriak Leeteuk eomma Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

"N-nde eomma kami akan kebawah!" Balas Sungmin tidak kalah nyaringnya.

"Hhhhmm… baiklah eomma dan appa tunggu ne." Ucap Leeteuk lalu pergi meninggalkan pintu coklat itu.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya. Tetapi belum melangkahkan kaki sedikit pun, seseorang menariknya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Saranghae Minnie hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, tetapi sangat terdengar nyaring di telinga namja itu.

"Na-nado.. nado saranghae Kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin malu dengan pipi yang terlihat semburat pink.

"Ya sudah kajja kita kebawah, appa dan eomma sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Kyuhyun dan menggengam erat tangan Sungmin.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Wonnie… aku tidak mau menyakitinya, dia terlalu baik.' Batin Sungmin bingung.

Di Meja Makan~

Saat ini seluruh anggota keluarga Kim sudah berada di meja makan, dimana saat ini sedang melaksanakan makan malam bersama. Saat itu hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu, membuat makan malam yang terlihat sunyi bahkan Sungmin saja bingung apa yang terjadi karena keluarganya tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti ini dingin dan kaku.

"Ehem! Kyuhyun Sungmin, eomma dan appa ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada kalian." Ucap Kangin, ketika sebelumnya berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, kami akan memulai pembicaraan ini." Ucap Kangin lagi.

"Kyuhyun.. Sungmin sebenarnya, kalian adalah bukan saudara kandung." Ujar Kangin to the point, membuat Sungmin terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Eomma appa.. hari ini bukan april mop, bagaimana bisa appa berucap seperti itu. Sejak kecil kami sudah bersama, sugguh appa aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Pasti appa dan eomma hanya main-main saja." Merasa tidak percaya, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya bermaksud tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Sungmin hyung itu benar." Ucap Kyuhyun, membuat ketiga orang di meja makan tersebut menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eomma appa sebenarnya sejak tadi aku sudah tau, hanya saja aku ingin tau apa yang eomma dan appa ucapkan kepada Sungmin hyung. Tetapi yang masih tidak aku mengerti, siapa di antara kami yang bukan berasal dari keluarga ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk sempat gelabakan ingin menjawabnya.

"Haaahhh…. baiklah kami akan menceritakannya." Jawab Kangin pasrah.

"Begini…."

Flashback On..

_BRAK!_

_Pintu putih itu terbuka keras menyebabkan seorang dokter tampan mengelus dadanya karena hal ini. Ketika pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang suster, dengan tergesa-gesa yeoja tersebut berlari menghadap sang dokter._

"_Seosangnim, 3 orang pasien ppali mereka dalam keadaan sekarat harus segera cepat di tolong!" Ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sepertinya suster itu berlari menuju ruangan ini._

"_Nde, kajja kita ke sana." Balas sang dokter yang bername tag Kim Youngwoon atau biasa di panggil dokter Kangin._

"_Dimana ketiga pasien itu?" Tanya Kangin dengan kaki yang masih berlari terburu-buru, karena ada nyawa yang harus di selamatkan._

"_Di ruang operasi seosangnim, karena ketiga pasien itu pertunya robek akibat tertusuk pisau." Jawabnya._

"_Hhhhmm…. Baiklah, ppali kamu panggil dokter Zhoumi dan Yunho sekarang!" Perintah Kangin._

"_Nde seosangnim."_

_._

_._

_._

_Di Ruang Operasi~_

_Berbagai macam alat kedokteran, sangat terpampang jelas di ruangan tersebut dan tidak lupa bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Tetapi semua itu tidak menganggu sama sekali kumpulan orang-orang berbaju putih itu, dengan telaten Kangin dokter yang termasuk terbaik di rumah sakit ELF Hospital memeriksa keadaan sang pasien yang kemungkinan masih bisa selamat atau tidak._

"_Ppali ambil alat-alat itu, kita harus cepat menjahit luka ini sebelum terlambat!" Suruh Kangin kepada suster-suster di ruangan tersebut, dengan patuh seluruhnya mengambil apa yang Kangin suruh dan menaruhnya di dekat namja tampan itu._

_Ketika operasi itu berlangsung sebuah ketukan di pintu operasi itu terdengar, membuat seorang suster membukanya._

"_Wae dokter Zhoumi?" Tanya suster tersebut._

"_Mianhae, pasien nomor dua bernama Cho Heechul tidak bisa di selamatkan. Pendarahannya terlalu besar, menyebabkan kami semua harus berkerja cepat. Tetapi itu semua teerlambat ketika kami baru saja ingin memulai operasinya, dia tidak bisa bertahan." Jelas Zhoumi, sebenarnya namja tinggi tersebut ingin sekali menjelaskan berita buruk ini kepada Kangin teman atau sekaligus yang sudah di anggapnya hyung itu. Hanya saja karena kegiatan operasi yang masih di lakukan hyungnya itu, membuat Zhoumi mengurungkan niatnya jadi lebih baik dia memberi tau kepada salah satu suster yang ikut menangani operasi bersama Kangin._

_Baru saja Zhoumi selesai menjelaskan, seorang lagi datang dengan deru nafas dan juga karingat yang jelas terlihat mengucur deras dari namja kekar itu._

"_Hosh.. hosh.. pasien nomor tiga tidak bisa di selamatkan, dia mengalami luka robek yang sangat besar menyebabkan darahnya keluar banyak." Ujar seorang dokter, yang bername tag Jung Yunho salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu. Dia ahli dalam bidang operasi, karena itu Kangin memilih Yunho._

"_Ba-Baiklah akan ku beri tau, kamsahamnida Zhoumi-shi dan juga Yunho-shi kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap suster itu, walaupun saat dia mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi serta Yunho yang juga termasuk dokter termuda sekaligus terbaik yang kedua dan ketiga sebelum Kangin._

"_Nde, jangan lupa kasih tau Kangin hyung. Aku berada di ruang operasi, karena mayat itu harus di bersihkan dulu. Baiklah aku pergi, annyeong." Saat berucap seperti itu Zhoumi pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menuju ruang operasi dimana seorang namja cantik sudah tidak bernyawa._

"_Nde aku juga, kami harus cepat mengurus mayat namja kecil itu. Jadi aku permisi dulu." Ucap Yunho, dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang operasi yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang namja kecil bernama Cho Donghae._

_._

_._

"_Seosangnim apa yang harus kita lakukan, detak jantungnya… detak jantungnya melemah, kita harus cepat menutup robekkan itu sebelum banyaknya darah yang keluar." Ujar seorang suster cantik, dengan eksperesi wajahnya yang tegang dan keringat yang mengucur deras._

"_Haahh… aku tau, tolong penjepit." Suruh Kangin, saat penjepit itu menyentuh kulit sang pasien. Tiba-tiba hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi…_

_Tiiiittttt… Tiiitttttt….. Tiittttt…._

_Monitor pada pendeteksi detak jantung itu memperlihatkan sebuah garis hijau yang sangat panjang, hanya gambar itu saja sudah sangat membuat seisi ruangan tersebut menegang termasuk Kangin yang sedari tadi sudah berusaha melakukan operasi ini._

"_Seo-seosangnim.." Panggil seorang suster, karena semua syok mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Memang hal ini sudah sering terjadi, tetapi bagi seluruh suster dan dokter di rumah sakit itu nyawa seorang pasien sangat penting. Karena mereka memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar, jadi mereka akan sangat sedih jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang._

"_Haaahhh… kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik, ya sudah saat ini kalian semua bersihkan mayat ini. Lukanya juga sudah mau selesai aku jahit, ketika sudah di bersihkan langsung bawa ke kamar mayat." Perintah Kangin tegas, tetapi terlihat gurat bersalah dan juga capek di wajah itu._

_._

_._

_Kangin yang baru saja tadi melakukan operasi gagalnya, mendengar kabar dari dua teman dokternya bahwa keluarga dari Cho Hanggeng pasien yang dia tangani tadi juga telah meninggal karena mendapat luka sobek yang sangat besar._

"_Haahh…" Namja itu menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah._

"_Hiksss.. Eomma,Appa Hae Hyung!... Hiiks.. jangan tinggalkan Kyunie! Hiks.. jika kalian tidak ada Kyunie bersama siapa.. huwweeee!..." Kangin yang saat ini menelusuri lorong rumah sakit melihat seorang namja kecil, yang meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya erat. Dia dapat melihat jelas namja kecil itu menangis sendirian, merasa iba Kangin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri namja kecil itu._

"_Hey! Namja kecil, kenapa menangis di sini eoh! dimana keluarga atau orang tua mu?" Tanya Kangin dan berjongkok di depan namja kecil itu, yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air mata._

"_Hiks.. ajhusi, hiks.. eomma, appa dan hyung Kyunie meninggal. Hiks.. sekarang Kyunie tidak tau mau tinggal bersama siapa, hiks.. Kyunie tidak punya keluarga dan orang tua lagi.. huweeee!..." Lagi tangisan itu pecah dengan air mata yang makin deras, dengan perlahan Kangin menghapus air mata namja di depannya._

"_Sudah jangan menangis, namja kecil nama mu siapa? Eomma,appa dan hyung mu namanya siapa hhmm…" Tanya Kangin pelan, takut menakuti namja itu._

"_Hiks.. annyeonghaseo ajhusi Cho Kyuhyun imnida, eomma Kyunie bernama Cho Heechul, appa Cho Hanggeng dan hyung Cho Donghae." Jawab Kyuhyun polos._

'_Ah! Namja ini anak dari pasien ku tadi, kasihan dia orang tuanya meninggal ketika di umur yang tidak tepat.' Batin Kangin lirih._

"_Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun Kim Youngwoon imnida. Panggil appa saja ne." Suruh Kangin, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Merasa tau apa maksud Kyuhyun, Kangin tersenyum dan menggendong Kyuhyun mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi tunggu._

"_Begini Kyuhyun, untuk sekarang sampai selamanya Kyuhyun menjadi anak ajhusi ne. Ajhusi juga punya seorang anak, dan hebatnya dia namja bukankah Kyuhyun jadi mempunyai hyung lagi." Jelas Kangin dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya, karena entah kenapa Kangin ingin sekali menjadikan Kyuhyun anaknya. Karena baginya namja di depannya ini seperti memang sudah di titipkan untuknya, mungkin seperti sebuah takdir._

"_Ekh! wae ajhusi, Kyunie masih punya orang tua dan hyung walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia ini." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Kyunie memang orang tua dan hyung tidak ada di dunia, tapi ajhusi yakin mereka masih di samping Kyunie karena itu jangan bersedih. Apa Kyunie mau eomma,appa dan Hae hyung sedih melihat Kyunie yang sedari tadi hanya menangis?" Tanya Kangin._

"_Ani!" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap dengan kepala yang menggeleng keras._

"_Hahaha… anak pintar, jadi cobalah tersenyum ne." Ucap Kangin._

"_Tapi ajhusi, saat ini Kyunie harus tinggal bersama siapa. Kyunie takut kembali ke rumah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk takut._

"_Haaahhh… kalau begitu tinggal di rumah ajhusi saja, bagaimana apa Kyunie mau?" Tanya Kangin._

"_Ekh! apa benar boleh ajhusi, Kyunie tidak mau merepotkan ajhusi." Jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Aniyo! keluarga ajhusi malah senang kalau Kyunie tinggal di rumah ajhusi."_

"_Eeeuumm…. Baiklah Kyunie akan tinggal di rumah ajhusi." Balas Kyuhyun semangat._

'_Aku berjanji Hangeng-shi dan Heechul-shi aku Kim Youngwoon, akan menjaga anak kalian menganggapnya seperti anak ku sendiri.' Batin Kangin._

__Only U__

_Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~_

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

_Cklek_

"_Yeobo sudah pu-.." Belum selesai Leeteuk sang istri mengucapkan ucapannya, seorang namja kecil sudah nyerobot membuat Leeteuk jadi kaget di buatnya._

"_APPAAA!" Teriak seorang bocah imut dengan gigi kelincinya yang khas, membuat namja ini bertambah manis._

"_Eoh! Minnie anak appa, eotthe apa hari ini menyenangkan untuk Minnie?" Tanya Kangin dan berjongkok di depan Kim Sungmin atau di panggil Minnie, lalu mencubit pipi Sungmin._

"_Hehehe… menyenangkan appa, eoh! appa dia siapa." Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang namja kecil, tetapi terlihat tampan dan manis bersamaan._

"_Oh! iya Kyunie kajja sini." Suruh Kangin. Dengan takut Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kangin,Leeteuk dan juga Sungmin._

"_Nah! Chagi Minnie perkenalkan, untuk sekarang namja tampan ini akan menjadi anggota keluarga kita." Ucap Kangin senang, sedangkan Sungmin entah kenapa namja itu tidak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun._

"_Kyunie kajja perkenalkan diri mu."_

"_Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida."_

"_Ah! Aniyo bukan Cho.. untuk sekarang marga Kyuhyun di ganti Kim ne." Ujar Kangin._

"_Euumm… baiklah ajhusi Kyunie akan mengganti marga Kyunie." Balas Kyuhyun lalu menoleh ke Leeteuk dan Sungmin kembali._

"_Annyeonghaseo, Kim Kyuhyun imnida."_

"_Kyyaaaa! Appaaa! Kyunie tampan sekali, Minnie suka!" Pekik Sungmin yang saat itu juga membuat Leeteuk,Kangin dan Kyuhyun kaget mengelus dada._

"_Kyunie, perkenalkan Kim Sungmin imnida untuk saat ini sampai selamanya Minnie akan menjadi hyung untuk Kyunie ne. Eotthe apa Kyunie mau?" Tawar Sungmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya cepat._

"_Wae apa Kyunie tidak mau menjadi dongsaeng Minnie." Gumam Sungmin sedih._

"_Oh! aniyo bukan seperti itu Minnie-shi, ha-hanya saja apa Kyunie pantas mendapatkan keluarga seperti kalian."_

"_Tentu saja, ajhuma juga senang mempunyai anak seorang namja seperti Kyunie. Jadi untuk selamanya, Kyunie panggil Kangin ajhusi appa, Leeteuk ajhuma eomma dan Minnie Sungmin hyung ne." Suruh Leeteuk._

"_Eoh! jinjaaa? Aigo! Kyunie sangat senang, Sungmin hyung kajja kita main ne." Ajak Kyuhyun semangat._

"_Nde! Kajja hyung punya banyak mainnan di kamar." Setuju Sungmin dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju lantai 2, dimana kamar Sungmin berada._

"_Yeobo apa yang terjadi, apa orang tuanya telah meninggal." Tebak Leeteuk._

"_Nde chagi, karena itu besok aku akan mengadopsi Kyuhyun menjadi anak kita. Tidak apa kan?"_

"_Tidak apa, aku senang rumah ini bertambah satu anggota keluarga lagi dan ku lihat Sungmin sangat senang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."_

"_Hahahahaha….. ne tumben sekali anak itu bisa dekat dengan orang yang baru dia kenal." Ucap Kangin._

"_Nde, aku berharap semoga Kyuhyun senang tinggal bersama kita."_

"_Nde aku juga berharap seperti itu chagi."_

Flashback Off…

"Jadi.. jadi.. aku.. a-aku bukan anak dari keluarga ini." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, dengan kelapa yang tertunduk lesu.

"Mian Kyuhyun Sungmin selama ini kami menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari kalian, karena kami tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua." Ucap Kangin menyesal.

"Haaahhh…. jadi eomma, appa dan hyung ku sudah meninggal sejak dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kamu benar Kyu." Jawab Kangin.

"Sudahlah appa, tenang saja aku tidak marah kepada kalian. Aku yakin appa dan eomma melakukan ini untuk kebaikan aku dan Sungmin hyung, tapi appa eomma apa aku boleh meminta sebuah permintaan." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat ketiga manusia itu menautkan alis.

"Mwo?" Balas Kangin.

"Aku ingin…" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan di mana Sungmi duduk pas di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin kalian merestui hubungan ku dengan Sungmin hyung, karena saat ini kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ekh!..."

"MWO!" Teriak Kangin, Leeteuk dan Sungmin tentunya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 10 update! :D

Eottheeee? Apa makin aneh, makin jelek, atau makin amburadul?

Huffff… -_- sumpah saat ini tae rin sibuk BANGET! Di karenakan tae rin lagi nyiapi perlengkapan MOS, makin bete denger kata MOS.. ._. dan masalah jaringan, gk tau kenapa nah! Jaringannya gk kyk dulu lgi. Dulu tu lancar2 aja dan malah cpet.. tpi skrng gk bisa susah. Bisanya cumin subuh, jadi KEMUNGKINAN untuk besok sampai ini FF END updatenya bakal SUBUH jam 5. So mian tae rin membuat kalian susah.. :(

Jadi tae rin minta maaf, mungkin akhir-akhir ini tae rin gk bisa pasti updatenya tiap hari. :( jujur aja sebenarnya tae rin kecewa dengan diri tae rin sendiri, soalnya tae rin udh bkin kalian menunggu dan bahkan tae rin lihat-lihat sudah dikit banget yang minat baca FF tae rin. D:

Jeongmal mianhae tae rin gk bisa balas review, dan tae rin juga minta maaf kemarin tae rin gk update.. malah updatenya subuh-subuh. l(_ _)l

Oh! iya jangan lupa ne habis baca di review.. :)

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa next chap annyeong.. ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Changmin,Kibum,Leeteuk,Kangin, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Jadi.. jadi.. aku.. a-aku bukan anak dari keluarga ini." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, dengan kelapa yang tertunduk lesu.

"Mian Kyuhyun Sungmin selama ini kami menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari kalian, karena kami tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua." Ucap Kangin menyesal.

"Haaahhh…. jadi eomma, appa dan hyung ku sudah meninggal sejak dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kamu benar Kyu." Jawab Kangin.

"Sudahlah appa, tenang saja aku tidak marah kepada kalian. Aku yakin appa dan eomma melakukan ini untuk kebaikan aku dan Sungmin hyung, tapi appa eomma apa aku boleh meminta sebuah permintaan." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat ketiga manusia itu menautkan alis.

"Mwo?" Balas Kangin.

"Aku ingin…" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan di mana Sungmi duduk pas di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin kalian merestui hubungan ku dengan Sungmin hyung, karena saat ini kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ekh!..."

"MWO!" Teriak Kangin, Leeteuk dan Sungmin tentunya.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Suasana saat itu terlihat membingungkan, dengan kedua orang namja yang sudah memasuki umur setengah abad itu memandang tidak percaya kepada anak mereka Kim Kyuhyun. Merasa di acuhkan akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Wae? apa aku tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Sungmin hyung, bukankah appa dan eomma sudah bilang bahwa kita bukan sedarah. Berarti aku dan Sungmin hyung berhak saling mencintai." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan menggengam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Tapi Kyu walaupun bukan sedarah tetapi kalian ini saudara, apa kamu tidak mengerti itu!" Bentak Kangin, membuat Kyuhyun serta Sungmin cukup tidak percaya. Karena baru pertama ini sang appa membentak mereka berdua.

"Yeobo sudah control emosi mu." Ujar Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Kangin, yang sepertinya tidak menerima hubungan KyuMin sama sekali.

"Appa aku tau kami ini saudara, tapi aku sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung. Jebal appa jangan seperti ini, terimalah hubungan kami appa." Mohon Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Ani! Kalian ini sesama namja, kami tidak mau kalian berdua mengikuti jejak kami. Kyuhyun Sungmin appa mohon, jadilah namja yang normal jangan ikuti jejak kami yang berdosa ini chagi. Kami menyayangi kalian…" Ucap Kangin dengan suara yang mulai melembut, sedangkan Leeteuk sudah menangis dalam diam sambil mengelus punggung Kangin.

"Ap-appa a-aku tidak bisa, aku menyayangi Sungmin hyung aku mencintainya. Ak-.."

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin, lalu melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangannya.

"Hyung."

"Tidak bisa Kyu, eomma dan appa tidak menerima ini. Lebih baik jangan lakukan, hubungan kita berhenti di sini saja." Ujar Sungmin lirih, dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"MWO! Ani hyung, kita baru memulainya bagaimana bisa hyung mengakhirinya dengan mudah." Kaget Kyuhyun.

"Mian Kyu, cobalah mengerti appa dan eomma."

"Arrgghhh! Kalian sama saja, kenapa apa yang aku lakukan selalu salah!" Geram Kyuhyun.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dengan kasar, membuat kursi kayu itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang keras.

"Kyu!" Panggil Leeteuk sedangkan yang di panggil sama sekali tidak menggubris dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu, ketika sebelumnya mengambil kunci mobilnya.

BLAM!

Pintu besar itu di banting keras, menyebabkan ketiga namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Haaahhh…. Sungmin sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menyukai mu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ekh! eo-eomma ini bukan salah Kyuhyun, sebenarnya… yang menyukai Kyuhyun itu aku eomma, jangan marahi Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin takut.

"Yeobo eotthokhe, aku takut Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal nekat. Apalagi jika dia sedang emosi seperti ini." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Haaahhh….." Dengan perlahan namja paruh baya ini memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Sungmin cari Kyuhyun, bawa dia kembali appa dan eomma mau berbicara dengannya." Perintah Kangin, dan di saat itulah Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Nde eomma appa Sungmin pergi dulu ne, annyeong." Secepat kilat Sungmin pergi mencari Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin di meja makan tersebut.

"Yeobo apa lebih baik kita ikuti permintaan Kyuhyun saja, aku takut kalau dia akan pergi dari rumah ini selamanya dan aku tidak mau dia membenci kita yeobo." Lirih Leeteuk.

"Aku tau itu chagi, aku juga takut kalau Kyuhyun membenci kita. Tapi apa kita harus merestui hubungan sesama namja itu, cukup hanya kita yang di permalukan. Aku tidak mau sampai anak-anak kita juga mengalami hal buruk seperti kita dulu." Balas Kangin dengan mata yang sudah memerah, sungguh dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Baginya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah harta berharga, termasuk Leeteuk tentunya.

"Jadi eotthe?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kita tunggu Sungmin kembali dengan membawa Kyuhyun."

_Only U_

Di sebuah café atau mungkin lebih tepatnya diskotik, tempat dimana orang mencari kesenangan dan juga kebebasan untuk masalahnya. Termasuk namja tampan ini dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna merah, bergumam tidak jelas, dan juga tidak lupa berbotol-botol minuman alcohol yang sudah kosong berada di mejanya saat ini.

"Arrggghhh! Dasar Appa dan eomma tidak pernah menyayangi ku, hik.. apa katanya menganggap ku hik.. sebagai anak sendiri buktinya hik.. apa cih! kenapa sejak kecil, aku tidak di bunuh saja hik.. oleh pembunuh itu agar aku tidak hik.. pernah merasakan sakit bertubi-tubi seperti ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun melantur, dan lagi namja ini menuangkan isi botol itu ke gelasnya menghabiskan sekali teguk minuman aneh itu.

"Hik.. aku membenci mereka.. hik.. dan Sungmin hyung.. hik.. kenapa dia melakukan itu, bukankah dia mencintai ku tapi kenapa dia seperti menolak ku. Arrghhhh! Aku benci semuanyaaa…!" Teriak Kyuhyun geram, sepertinya namja ini mulai gila lihat saja sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti-henti memasukkan cairan berakohol itu ketubuhnya.

"Aku membenci mu Sungmin hyung, aku membenci mu."

_Only U_

Selama Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mabuk berat, di satu sisi namja imut ini Sungmin mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Sungguh saat ini dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, tetapi yang membuatnya bingung dia harus cari Kyuhyun kemana lagi. Dari kedai ajhuma dan ajhusi, ke game center dan berbagai tempat lainnya tetapi hasilnya nihil dia sama sekali tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di tempat tersebut.

Ckit!

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya di pinngir jalan, hanya sekedar berfikir jernih dimana kira-kira Kyuhyun berada. Tapi percuma, otaknya sama sekali tidak berkerja yang di otaknya saat ini hanya Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! di mana anak itu, aku harus cari dia kemana lagi." Ucap Sungmin panik dan merebahkan kepalanya dikemudi mobil, menghadap kaca mobil di samping kananya.

"Kyu kamu di mana, jangan buat hyung khawatir seperti ini." Ujar Sungmin mata itu terus memandang pemandangan kota di sampingnya ketika dia baru sadar saat ini dia berhenti pas di depan sebuah diskotik yang cukup terkenal, tetapi juga mengerikan baginya.

"Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak datang ke tempat berdosa seperti it-.." Ucapan itu berhenti ketika manik mata Sungmin menangkap sebuah mobil yang terparkir di parkiran depan diskotik itu, dan parahnya lagi dia sangat mengenal ciri-ciri mobil tersebut. Mata itu makin menyipit ketika melihat nomor platnya.

"Ekh! mo-mobil itu…" Ujar Sungmin dan memberi jeda sejenak, lalu dengan terburu-buru membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun…" Lanjut Sungmin.

"I-itu benar mobil Kyuhyun, apa mungkin dia berada di tempat ini?" Tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik aku periksa dulu." Tanpa mau menghabiskan waktu, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat masuk ke diskotik itu ketika sebelumnya memarkirkan mobilnya

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah itu terdengar bersamaan dengan gerak kaki Sungmin, namja ini bergidik ngeri melihat tempat ini. Bagaimana tidak di berbagai sudut banyak sekali orang yang melakukan.. EHEM! Yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini. Bahkan dentuman music, bau alcohol dan juga banyak sekali yeoja yang berpakaian tidak sopan. Menambah pendapat Sungmin tentang tempat tersebut negative dan berbahaya baginya dan tentunya untuk Kyuhyun dongsaengnya.

"Ommo! Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun datang ke tempat haram, dan menjijikan seperti ini. Rasanya ingin muntah melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh seperti sekarang." Gumam Sungmin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mencari Kyuhyun.

Ketika mata itu mencari-cari, akhirnya dia dapat melihat jelas Kyuhyun yang sedang asik meminum botol yang Sungmin yakini minuman alcohol. Dan WHAT THE! Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun dongsaengnya saat ini, bersama seorang yeoja di sampingnya.

'Ya tuhan! Apa dia sudah GILA HAKH!' Batin Sungmin kesal.

Merasa mulai jengah apa yang dia lihat, namja ini berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dan bukannya sampai tujuan tanpa sengaja namja ini menabrak seorang namja, yang terlihat tampan tidak kalah dengan Kyuhyun hanya saja dari wajah dan penampilan namja ini playboy akut.

"Hai! manis sedang apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat seperti ini hhhmm… sangat berbahaya kamu berada di sini." Sapa namja itu, dengan senyum yang memang bisa membuat semua yeoja meleleh tetapi tidak untuk Sungmin.

"E-ekh! a-aku ada keperluan, mian aku harus pergi." Balas Sungmin, baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya namja tadi yang menyapanya menarik tangan Sungmin dan sekarang mereka berhadapan bahkan tubuh mereka tidak memiliki jarak sama sekali.

"Hey! Ayolah jangan terburu-buru, apa kamu tidak mau berkenalan dengan ku?" Tanya namja tersebut, pas di telingah Sungmin.

"A-ani! Mian tuan, aku saat ini benar-benar sibuk. Jadi saya mohon lepaskan saya." Jawab Sungmin sambil terus mendorong tubuh namja di depannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana."

"Tuan saya mohon, jangan seperti ini aku ini namja. Apa kamu sudah gila, menggoda seorang namja yang jelas-jelas sejenis dengan mu sangat memalukan!" Ujar Sungmin yang sebenarnya berusaha membuatnya kesal, jadi secara otomatis namja di depannya saat ini bisa melepaskannya. Tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya saat ini, namja itu malah tersenyum yang malah menambah ketakutan Sungmin.

"Jinja kamu namja, tetapi kamu pantas menjadi uke. Aku tidak masalah kamu namja atau yeoja, yang terpenting kamu sangat cocok menemaniku malam ini." Bisik namja tersebut.

"Oh! ya jangan memanggil ku tuan, panggil saja Yoochun. Kajja kita bersenang-senang malam ini." Ajak namja bernama Yoochun itu dan menarik Sungmin yang sedari tadi memberontak.

"Hiks.. aniyo! aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu namja gila! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sungmin.

"Aish! ternyata tenaga mu besar juga." Ujar Yoochun.

"Hiks.. jebal lepaskan aku!" Bentak Sungmin, membuat Yoochun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau! Jika kamu tidak mau, akan ku beri akibatnya telah membentak ku seperti itu." Ucap Yoochun, dan bersiap-siap untuk menampar Sungmin ketika sebuah tangan yang menariknya serta memukul tubuhnya bertubi-tubi.

"JANGAN SENTUH SUNGMIN KU! KAMU AKAN MATI JIKA MEYENTUHNYA SEDIKIT SAJA! NAMJA KEPARAT!" Teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun…" Lirih Sungmin, dengan sigap namja ini langsung menarik Kyuhyun agar namja yang bernama Yoochun itu tidak mati. Karena Sungmin tau jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun, namja ini sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah seperti saat ini.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin menuntun tubuh Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya, dan ketika beberapa menit sudah berjuang akhirnya mereka sampai di mobil milik Sungmin.

Blam!

Pintu kemudi itu di tutup bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang baru saja masuk.

"Kyu pasang sabuk pengaman mu." Suruh Sungmin, sepertinya namja ini lupa atau memang tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mabuk berat. Jadi wajar saja saat ini Kyuhyun malah hanya bergumam aneh, bukannya mengikuti perintah Sungmin.

"Aish! aku lupa dia mabuk, ck! Dasar menyusahkan." Gumam Sungmin, jadi terpaksa dia melepas kembali sabuk pengamannya lalu mendekat ke Kyuhyun hanya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman tersebut.

Klik'

"Nah! Sudah." Ucap Sungmin, dan mau kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tetapi semua itu sangat susah di lakukan ketika Kyuhyun menahan pinggangnya, agar tidak pindah dari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat ini.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun, lepaskan tangan mu kita harus pulang. Appa dan eomma menghawatirkan mu." Ujar Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Kyuhyun di pingganya.

"Euukkhh! Aniyo aku tidak mau pulang hyung, aku ingin bersama mu hyung." Balas Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga bibir itu sudah menyentuh bibir Sungmin, mata itu tebelakak kaget dengan kejadian ini lagi.

"Kyummm…. Lepashhkan…" Berontak Sungmin, sungguh dia tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang di bawah pengaruh alcohol itu.

"Anihh.. hyungmm…." Bukannya melepaskan tauttannya Kyuhyun makin ganas, dengan bibir Sungmin.

"Hiks… Kyuhh…" Cicit Sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras ke pipinya, menyebabkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan rasa asin yang sepertinya memang dari air mata Sungmin.

"Ekh! h-hyung ka-kamu menangis." Kaget Kyuhyun, ketika sebelumnya sudah melepaskan bibir Sungmin. Sepertinya kesadaran Kyuhyun mulai timbul.

"Hiks… aku kecewa pada mu Kyu, kenapa kamu berubah drastis seperti ini. Hiks.. kenapa sekarang kamu suka sekali mabuk-mabukkan seperti tadi." Ucap Sungmin di sela-sela tangisannya.

"H-hyung uljima, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae hyung." Panik Kyuhyun sambil terus mengelap air mata Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya. Yah! itulah Kyuhyun namja ini sangat tidak suka dan bahkan dia akan tersakiti jika melihat hyungnya menangis, karena itu dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin dia ingin sekali melindungi namja yang dia sukai untuk saat ini dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Hyung sudah jangan menangis, aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Tapi aku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini, kamu membuat ku sedih hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih lalu memeluk Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

"Mian ne hyung, aku sudah membuat mu eomma dan appa khawatir. Maafkan aku hyung."

"Kalau kamu mau aku maafkan, kembalilah ke rumah eomma dan appa sudah menunggu mu Kyu." Ucap Sungmin dengan eksperesi wajah yang berubah serius.

"Haaahhh…. baiklah." Setuju Kyuhyun dan saat itulah, Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya.

_Only U_

Di Kediaman Keluarga Choi~

Tuuttt… Tuuttt… Tuuttt…

Klik'

"Aish! Minnie kemana, kenapa tadi dia tiba-tiba mematikan telephone ku. Dan ketika aku mencoba telephone lagi, tidak di angkat apa dia dalam keadaan bahaya." Ujar Siwon khawatir, yah sedari tadi namja ini berkali-kali menelphone tetapi apa yang dia dapat tidak sesuai harapan. Sungmin namjachingunya sama sekali tidak mengangkat telephonenya.

"Apa lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja ya?" Tanya Siwon, mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, lebih baik aku ke rumahnya sekarang." Jawab Siwon yakin.

Dengan terburu-buru Siwon memakai jaketnya, lalu berjalan menuju nakas di mana kunci mobilnya berada.

"Min aku harap kamu baik-baik saja." Gumam Siwon cemas, ketika berada di dalam mobilnya. Dengan cepat Siwon menyalankan mesin kendaraan tersebut, dan menjalankannya menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

_Only U_

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Dengan tertatih-tatih Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun yang ternyata kepalanya masih terasa pusing, mengakibatkan namja tampan itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Merasa cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun jadi mau tidak mau Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan masuk kerumah, di mana kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja imut yang membopong namja tampan, yah! Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang saat itu berada di ruang keluarga, segera beranjak dari sofa menggantikan Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamar, karena mereka dapat melihat jelas sepertinya Sungmin sudah lelah karena sejak tadi terus-terusan menahan tubuh besar milik Kyuhyun agar tidak jatuh.

"Aigo! Kyunie tubuh mu panas sekali eoh! Minnie jaga Kyunie dulu ne, biar eomma ambilkan air dan juga kain untuk mengompres. Yeobo kamu juga ppali pergi ke apotik belikan Kyunie obat pereda demam." Suruh Leeteuk sambil menarik Kangin dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin di ruangan tersebut.

"Haaahh… lagi-lagi kamu sakit panas Kyu, lihat appa dan eomma sangat menghawatirkan mu. Berjanjilah tidak akan pernah melakukan ini lagi." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

"Minnie." Panggil seseorang.

"Ekh! nde eomma." Balas Sungmin lalu berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang berada di depan pintu.

"Ini kamu kompres dan bersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun, yang ini kain untuk mengompres dan yang satunya untuk membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Eomma mau membuatkan Kyuhyun bubur dulu, jadi eomma minta tolong kamu yang mengurus Kyuhyun dulu ne." Perintah Leeteuk dan di balas anggukkan oleh Sungmin, menandakan dia mengerti apa maksud Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah eomma ke dapur dulu." Pamit Leeteuk lalu melangkah pergi menuju dapur.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak melihat Leeteuk menutup pintu tersebut, dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih saja terbaring lemas di kasurnya tetapi mata itu masih terbuka walaupun terlihat sangat capek.

"Kyu."

"Eukh! Nde hyung." Erang Kyuhyun.

"Kajja kamu duduk dulu ne, menyederlah agar tubuh mu tidak sakit." Ujar Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menyenderkan tubuh lemah itu.

"Haaahh… sakit sekali hyung, kepala ku pusing." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne aku tau Kyu, sudah jangan banyak berbicara." Balas Sungmin, dan mencelupkan sebuah kain lalu memerasnya.

Merasa sudah cukup Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun, tanpa babibu namja imut itu membuka kancing baju Kyuhyun membuat sang empunya baju terbelakak kaget.

"YA! hyung mau ngapain eoh! jangan membuka baju ku." Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah membuat Sungmin berdecak lidah melihatnya.

"Ish! Kamu ini jangan berfikir macam-macam aku hanya mau membersihkan tubuh mu Kyu, jangan membenrontak atau PSP mu akan aku bakar." Ancam Sungmin dan seketika membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

Sungmin yang sudah melihat Kyuhyun mulai tenang, membuka baju tersebut dan terlihatlah kulit putih pucat milik Kyuhyun tetapi sama sekali tidak ada cacat membuat Sungmin sempat kesusahan menelan ludahnya.

'Aish! apa yang aku fikirkan, ppali selesaikan semua tugas mu dan kamu akan merasa lega Kim Sungmin.' Batin Sungmin yakin.

"Huufffff…." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, lalu mulai membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kain basah tadi.

"Hyung."

"Hhhhmm…." Gumam Sungmin sambil terus telaten mengusap tubuh,lengan dan juga wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung menemukan ku tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Oh! itu tidak penting, hanya sebuah keberuntungan." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Oh.. terus kenapa tadi hyung tidak melawan namja jelek tadi, bukankah hyung ini namja bahkan dulu hyung sempat berlatih bela diri. Tapi kenapa sekarang hyung menjadi namja lembek seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa, dan saat itulah dia mendapat bonus dari Sungmin.

"Auuww! Hyung appo, kenapa menjitak ku eoh!"

"Siapa suruh kamu mengatai ku lembek, tadi itu aku sudah lupa dengan gerakan bela diri ku. Jujur saja aku sudah mulai tidak ingat sama sekali, bukankah aku mengikuti kegiatan bela diri sejak kelas VII Junior High School. Tetapi aku sudah keluar, dan sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah lagi melatih kekuatan bela diri ku." Jelas Sungmin lalu memakaikan Kyuhyun baju yang pastinya lebih bersih dan harum.

"Nah! Sudah bersih sekarang kamu baring ne, hyung akan mengompres mu."

.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai memakan buburnya, dan juga meminum obatnya yang baru saja di belikan oleh Kangin. Sekarang seluruh keluarga Kim sudah berkumpul di kamar Kyuhyun, merasa ada yang harus di ucapkan Kangin membuka suaranya.

"Kyuhyun apa benar kamu sangat mencintai hyung mu?" Tanya Kangin to the point, dan saat itu jugalah suasana mulai tegang bahkan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk takut dengan tangan yang sedari tadi memelintir ujung bajunya.

"Nde appa aku sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung, melebihi hubungan saudara." Jawab Kyuhyun pasti, tanpa terlihat keraguan dari suara dan tatapan matanya.

"Haaahh.. sudah ku duga akan seperti ini." Gumam Kangin pelan.

"Wae appa, kenapa appa tidak merestui hubungan kami. Bukankah aku dan Sungmin hyung saling mencintai." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Bukan tidak merestui Kyuhyun, tapi appa tidak mau anak appa akan menjadi manusia yang menjijikan seperti kami berdua." Balas Kangin sedih.

Kyuhyun yang melihat eksperesi itu hanya bisa mengelus pelan lengan Kangin.

"Appa kalian tidak menjijikan, menurut ku kalian hebat. Jarang sekali di dunia ini sesama namja saling mencintai dan juga memiliki anak."

Saat itu jugalah seluruh penghuni di ruangan tersebut kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, yah! kaget karena Kyuhyun yang seorang namja normal ternyata mulai menyukai seorang namja dan namja itu adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Kyunie kamu tidak mengerti, kami ti-.." Belum selesai Leeteuk selesai berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah memotog ucapannya.

"Eomma Kyunie sudah bilang aku sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung, aku berjanji akan menjaganya akan membahagiakan Sungmin hyung dan aku juga berjanji akan selalu di sampingnya. Eomma, appa jebal restui hubungan ku dengan Sungmin hyung." Mohon Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang dewasa itu hanya memandang diam, dengan tatapan yang terlihat sendu karena mereka merasa gagal membimbing anak mereka.

"Eomma.. appa…" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun…." Kangin mulai membuka suaranya, dan menjeda ucapannya. Lalu menoleh ke Leeteuk sebentar, seperti meminta kepastian pada namja manis itu.

"Baiklah kami merestui hubungan kalian." Ucap Kangin final, membuat Kyuhyun serta Sungmin memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan takjub, kaget dan senang.

"Jeo-jeongmal?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Nde tapi kalian harus berjanji, jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Pokoknya jangan melebihi dari peganggan tangan atau berpelukan." Ancam Kangin.

"Mwo! Ta-tapi appa, masa hanya seperti itu saja eoh! kalau berciuman boleh kan?"

PLAAK!

"YA! dasar namja mesum, sejak kapan kamu menjadi mesum seperti ini eoh!" Teriak Leeteuk ketika sebelumnya tidak segan-segan memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! eomma ini sakit, tega sekali memukul kepala ku yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini." Balas Kyuhyun dan mengepout bibirnya lucu.

"Ish! Jangan sok imut Kyunie, ya sudah kami keluar dulu ne. Minnie jaga dongsaeng mu ini, dan ingat JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL ANEH!" Ingat Kangin lagi, dan menekan kata-kata 'Jangan Melakukan Hal-hal Aneh'.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup, tetapi baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menggengam tangan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka kembali menampakkan seorang namja tampan, yang KyuMin yakini itu adalah appa mereka.

"Oh! iya appa mau kasih tau di tiap sudut sudah appa kasih kamera cctv, jadi jik-.."

"Yeobo! Sudah jangan menggangu mereka, kamu ini. Sudahlah appa kalian ini hanya bercanda, selamat malam Kyuhyun Sungmin." Ucap Leeteuk lalu menyeret Kangin paksa. Dasar ajhusi-ajhusi. -_-

"Sungmin hyung."

"Ne.."

Cup!

"Saranghae Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ekh! pa-panggilan apa itu Ming, aku lebih tua dari mu Kyu. Tidak sopan."

"Biarkan saja, yang penting aku sayang dan mencintai mu Ming."

"Huh! Terserah, ya sudah ppali tidur ini su-.. Huuwaaa!"

BRUK!

Seenak jidatnya ternyata Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut ke pelukannya. Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ming."

"Hhhhmm….."

"Aku mencintai mu, neomu neomu saranghae." Ucapnya tulus dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin, lalu mata itu tertutup menghasilkan deru nafas yang teratur.

"Nado saranghae, neomu neomu saranghae Kyu." Yah! saat ini mereka sangat senang dan bahagia, tetapi tidak tau kah mereka bahwa seseorang telah mendengar semua pembicaraan kelurga itu.

_Only U_

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Minnie aku sangat mencemaskan mu." Gumamnya sambil terus berlari ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

"Ish! Apa tidak ada orang di rumah." Kesal namja kekar itu yang bernama Choi Siwon.

"Tapi aku me-.. ekh! pintunya tidak terkunci." Ujar Siwon kaget, ketika tadi tidak sengaja memegang knop pintu.

Cklek!

"Permisi.. ajhuma.. ajhusi.." Panggil Siwon, dengan kaki yang perlahan masuk.

"Apa benar-bena tidak ada orang, tapi kenapa pintunya tidak di kunci." Ucap Siwon.

"Lebih baik aku periksa ke kamar Minnie dulu." Gumam Siwon, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu namja tampan ini malangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2, tetapi langkah itu berhenti ketika mendengar pembicaraan di sebelah kamar Sungmin dan Siwon tau suara itu berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ekh! ada siapa?" Tanya Siwon, merasa penasaran namja ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tersebut. Dan membukanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, yah walaupun Siwon tau apa yang dia lakukan sekarang tidak baik.

"Kyuhyun apa benar kamu sangat mencintai hyung mu?" Tanya seorang namja, dan Siwon tau itu Kangin appa Sungmin.

'Ekh! Kangin ajhusi kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun.' Batin Siwon bingung.

"Nde appa aku sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung, melebihi hubungan saudara."

"Haaahh.. sudahku duga akan seperti ini." Gumam Kangin pelan.

"Wae appa, kenapa appa tidak merestui hubungan kami. Bukankah aku dan Sungmin hyung saling mencintai." Siwon yang mendengar obrolan itu makin tegang dan takut, takut akan kehilangan Sungmin.

"Bukan tidak merestui Kyuhyun, tapi appa tidak mau anak appa akan menjadi manusia yang menjijikan seperti kami berdua."

"Appa kalian tidak menjijikan, menurut ku kalian hebat. Jarang sekali di dunia ini sesama namja saling mencintai dan juga memiliki anak."

"Kyunie kamu tidak mengerti, kami ti-.."

"Eomma Kyunie sudah bilang aku sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung, aku berjanji akan menjaganya akan membahagiakan Sungmin hyung dan aku juga berjanji akan selalu di sampingnya. Eomma, appa jebal restui hubungan ku dengan Sungmin hyung." Mohon Kyuhyun.

Namja kekar itu masih saja bertahan di depan pintu, tetapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Matanya, matanya mengeluarkan air mata dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal kuat.

"Eomma.. appa…"

"Kyuhyun…." Panggil Kangin dan Siwon makin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Baiklah kami merestui hubungan kalian."

DEG!

Saat itu jugalah jantung dan hati Siwon rasanya mati, mati karena mendengar bahwa Sungmin namjachingunya sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan dengan lemas menuju mobilnya.

Blam!

Pintu mobil tertutup bersamaan dengan Siwon yang sudah masuk kedalamnya, namja itu masih saja terdiam menatap lurus ke depan. Perlahan cairan bening itu mengalir kembali, dengan hatinya yang juga ikut menangis. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit, sakit seperti ingin mati. Tetapi Siwon bukan namja sebodoh itu, dia masih waras walaupun mungkin jiwa dan hatinya tidak akan waras.

"Hiks.. wae Min, hiks.. apa kamu kasihan dengan ku eoh! kenapa saat itu kamu menerima ku, kenapa tidak kamu tolak saja dan buat aku menjahu dari mu agar kamu bisa mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa, kenapa kamu malah menerima ku.." Siwon terus saja menangis dengan kepala yang sudah dia rebahkan di kemudi, manangis, kecewa, dan juga sakit itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Merasa di bodohi, merasa di tipu untuk apa gunanya selama ini dia menunggu bertahan untuk sebuah harapan kosong. Dia yang bodoh, bodoh karena terlalu terobsesi dengan Sungmin. Tetapi setidaknya Sungmin bercerita dengannya, jujur dengan apa yang dia rasakan secara tidak langsung perasaannya sendirilah yang akan menghancurkan dirinya.

"Hiks.. aku bodoh, kamu bodoh Choi Siwon kenapa kamu selembek ini. Kenapa kamu terlalu lemah, kamu harus melupakannya jauhi dia dan lupakan untuk selamanya." Gumam Siwon, dan di saat itulah namja ini langsung menyalakan mesinnya lalu mengendarai dengan brutal.

.

.

Pukul 22.36~

Karena hari yang sudah malam, jalan raya saat itu terlihat sepi membuat namja ini tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk melajukan kendaraannya. Yah! namja itu Siwon, karena hatinya yang terasa perih dan sakit namja ini terus menginjak gasnya mempercepat kendaraan itu sampai melewati batas kecepatan normal.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak fikiran, tanpa dia sadari lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah tetapi bukannya berhenti namja ini terus melaju. Di saat itulah hal yang sangat tidak di inginkan terjadi, dari sisi kanan sebuah mobil juga sedang melaju… dan..

CKIITTT!

BRAKKKK!

"Eukkhhh!... sa-sakit… tubuh ku.. haaahhhh…. Su-Sungmin haaahhh… Su-Sung-…." Panggilan itu berhenti dengan matanya yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 11 updateee! :D

Eottheee? Apa jelek..? :( semoga saja tidak, kemungkinan sebentar lagi END.

Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok! :)

Ish! Mianhae untuk chap ini tae rin sama sekali tidak bisa balas review. -_- Soalnya tae rin mau trawih nih!.. :D

Oh! iya tae rin sampai jumpa di next chap, tetapi sebelumnya tae rin mau mengucapkan ini untuk chingudeul ne..

Menjelang Ramadhan, DELETE dosa, UPLOAD pahala, DOWNLOAD kesabaran, BROWSING kebaikan, UPDATE amalan, SHUTDOWN permusuhan, RESTART persaudaraan, selalu ONLINE kan hati kita di jadikan kebaikan. Awas! VIRUS evil, supaya SOFTWARE hati dan jiwa kita tenang dan FREE kemaksiatan. Well come to Ramadhan, maafkan semua salah dan khilaf yang telah aku lakukan, baik yang di sengaja maupun tidak di sengaja.. Jika ada kata menoreh hati, ada canda menggores luka ada tawa menyimpan duka.

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan : Wulan Puspita Sari/Hwang Tae Rin ^-^

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa Bagi Yang Menjalaninya. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Only U**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Siwon,Changmin,Kibum,Leeteuk,Kangin, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Ani, jangan Min. Jangan seperti ini."/"Apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, apa kita kasih tau sekarang saja?"/"Hyung mian.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Pukul 22.36~

Karena hari yang sudah malam, jalan raya saat itu terlihat sepi membuat namja ini tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk melajukan kendaraannya. Yah! namja itu Siwon, karena hatinya yang terasa perih dan sakit namja ini terus menginjak gasnya mempercepat kendaraan itu sampai melewati batas kecepatan normal.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak fikiran, tanpa dia sadari lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah tetapi bukannya berhenti namja ini terus melaju. Di saat itulah hal yang sangat tidak di inginkan terjadi, dari sisi kanan sebuah mobil juga sedang melaju… dan..

CKIITTT!

BRAKKKK!

"Eukkhhh!... sa-sakit… tubuh ku.. haaahhhh…. Su-Sungmin haaahhh… Su-Sung-…." Panggilan itu berhenti dengan matanya yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"BUMMIEE!" Teriakan seseorang membuat namja tampan sekaligus cantik ini menggerutu kesal, karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"NDE EOMMAA!" Balas Kibum tidak kalah nyaringnya dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ppali belikan bulgogi ne, eomma sedang ingin makan makanan itu!" Suruh sang eomma.

Cklek.

"Aish! eomma aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliah ku, lusa sudah di kumpul. Kenapa tidak menyuruh appa saja, bukankah appa sebentar lagi pulang." Ujar Kibum dan berjalan keluar, menuju ruang keluarga dimana eommanya sedang menonton acara tv.

"Ck! Kamu ini masa tidak kasihan dengan eomma mu yang sedang kelaparan eoh! ayolah bukankah nanti kita makan bersama."

Merasa tidak tega, jadi mau tidak mau Kibum mengiyakan permintaan eommanya.

"Huh! Ya sudah mana uangnya." Ucap Kibum sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Ini beli seporsi saja ne, eomma tunggu."

"Neeee…" Jawab Kibum malas, dan berjalan keluar menuju sebuah kedai yang sebenarnya yah lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang menghentak kesal, Kibum namja ini terus saja menggerutu dengan sikap eommanya. Yah! dia kesal karena kegiatannya di ganggu, dia paling tidak suka itu. Tetapi Kibum bukan anak yang durhaka, hanya saja dia kadang berfikir kapan orang tuanya akan membelikan dia mobil atau mungkin sebuah motor agar dia tidak usah repot-repot berjalan kaki seperti sekarang.

"Ish! Eomma dan appa sangat kejam, bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan ku berjalan kaki seperti ini." Gerutu Kibum dengan kaki yang terus menendang-nendang udara.

CKIIITTT!  
BRAK!

Suara tabrakan membuat namja ini berhenti melangkah, dengan takut namja ini menoleh ke asal suara dan mata itu terbelakak kaget ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang tertabrak dengan mobil lainnya. Tanpa mau membuang waktu Kibum langsung berlari menghampiri tempat kejadian tabrakan tersebut.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Ommo! Kenapa bisa seperti ini…" Gumam Kibum panik, dengan nafas yang memburu lalu mencoba mencari pengendara mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi.

"Ah! Iya ambulance aku harus telephone ambu-…" Ucapan itu berhenti ketika Kibum melihat sebuah namja yang sangat dia kenal, saat ini dalam keadaan tragis tubuh yang terluka mengeluarkan darah. Dan.. dan mata itu tertutup.

"SI-SIWON!" Kaget Kibum lalu berlari menghampiri Siwon, yang saat itu berada di dalam mobilnya yang mungkin tidak terbentuk lagi. Dengan cemas namja ini mengeluarkan Siwon dari mobil, lalu menyandarkan kepala Siwon di pahanya.

"Siwon! Siwon! YA! namja besar bangun, jangan membuat ku khawatir!.." Teriak Kibum keras, dan menelphone ambulance menuju lokasinya sekarang.

Tuuuttt.. Tuuuttt…..

Klik'

"Yeobseo."

"…"

"Nde di sini ada kecelakaan."

"…"

"Ne ppali!"

Pip'

Kibum menutup telephonenya, lalu menoleh ke Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan lemah di pangkuannya.

"Siwon jebal, bertahanlah jangan pergi." Lirih Kibum.

Tidak lama ambulance datang membawa tubuh Siwon menuju rumah sakit dan juga satu korban yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Siwon. Ketika tiba di sana dengan cepat seorang dokter dan juga beberapa suster mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan sebuah ranjang dorong yang memang di gunakan dalam keadaan darurat.

Kibum merasa takut dan cemas akan kondisi Siwon saat ini, pintu itu sudah tertutup meninggalkan namja ini sendirian di ruang tunggu. Sungguh Kibum sangat khawatir, sedari tadi dia terus saja berucap 'bertahanlah' terus seperti itu. Entah apa yang menyeyabkannya seperti ini, karena Kibum adalah namja yang sangat tidak mau repot mencemaskan orang atau membantu. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya Kibum seperti ini, dan hanya kepada Siwon.

Cklek.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja berpakaian putih, lengkap dengan pakaian dokternya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kibum menghampiri namja paruh baya itu, dengan jantungnya berdegup cepat Kibum mulai mengelurkan suaranya.

"Do-dokter ba-bagiamana keadaan Siwon?" Tanya Kibum.

"Apa anda keluarganya."

"Ani, tapi saya temannya dok. Dokter percaya deh! Sama saya, saya bukan orang jahat." Ujar Kibum berusaha memastikan dokter tersebut.

"Haaahhh…. ya sudah, begini keadaan Siwon.." Dokter itu menghentikan ucapannya, terlihat guratan wajah sedih dan Kibum namja ini terlihat tambah takut. Takut hal yang sedari tadi dia fikirkan akan terjadi.

"Keadaannya sangat buruk, tulang betisnya mengalami retak untungnya tidak patah jadi masih bisa di sembuhkan. Dan saat ini dia dalam masa kritis jadi ini bisa akan sangat lama atau sebaliknya, dan mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawanya."

Saat itulah namja cantik itu terdiam, diam dalam kecemasan yang sedari tadi dia fikirkan.

"Ya sudah saya pergi dulu ne, Siwon sudah bisa di jenguk." Ucap Dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

.

.

Perlahan kaki itu melangkah menghampiri seorang namja tampan yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya di kasur tersebut, namja ini menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Yah! namja itu Kibum, orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan Siwon tepat waktu jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Siwon.

Mata itu menatap sayu, memperlihatkan betapa sedih dan khawatirnya dia. Tapi sepertinya benteng Kibum ambruk, lihat saja wajah seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal dingin dan sombong ke pada siapapun kecuali keluarga tentunya. Menjadi basah karena air mata, entah sejak kapan air mata itu mengalir Kibum menangis dalam diam. Ya dia menangis melihat Siwon namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering menggangu fikirannya, apa mungkin Kibum mulai menyukai Siwon? Mungkin saja iya, atau mungkin air mata itu hanya simpati seorang teman. Hanya Kibum saja yang tau persaan apa itu.

"Hiks.. Siwon, hiks.. YA! namja besar ppali sadarlah, hiks.. kamu harus membantu ku membawa semua buku-buku ku! hiks.. jebal bangunlah cepatlah sembuh dan kamu bisa membalas ku, terserah kamu mau melakukan apa. Memarahi ku, menceramahi ku, berteriak kepada ku kalau perlu kamu menyuruh ku membawa semua barang-barang mu. Hiks.. Siwon.. ppali bangunlah." Ujar Kibum panjang lebar, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ketika sebelumnya merebahkan kepalanya, ke kasur.

"Jinja?" Tanya seseorang, sedangkan Kibum yang masih menangis, hanya dapat menjawab.

"Hiks.. nde aku akan melakukan apapun, jadi aku mohon Siwon bangun." Jawab Kibum.

"Yaksok." Ucap orang itu lagi. Sedangkan Kibum ternyata dia belum sadar, masih sibuk dengan air matanya.

"Nde yak-.. Ekh!.." Merasa aneh dan mengganjal di telinganya, Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Mata itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat dengan jelas, bahwa Siwon.. Siwon. Namja itu sudah sadar, bahkan saat ini namja kekar itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Huwahahahahaha…" Tawa Siwon dengan tangan yang terus memegang perutnya.

"YA! NAMJA BESAR APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI EOH! Kamu sudah sadar?" Teriak Kibum, tetapi suara itu menjadi melembut bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali sedih.

"Ekh! Ki-Kibum ka-kamu menangis, hey! Jangan menangis aku sudah sadar. Uljima.." Siwon yang tadinya tertawa, terdiam melihat air mata Kibum menetes. Merasa tidak enak Siwon jadi panik sendiri, karena tidak menyangka kelakuan isengnya tadi membuat Kibum menangis.

"Hiks.. dasar namja pabbo, kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua eoh! jantung ku hampir copot melihat mu kecelakaan tadi." Balas Kibum dengan volume suara yang meninggi.

"Nde.. nde..mianhae, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Tapi aku memang mengalami kritis, hanya saja ternyata aku sadar lebih cepat. Mianhae sudah membuat mu khawatir." Ucap Siwon menyesal, dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kibum.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kibum.

"Ck! Coba kamu sekali-sekali bersikap manis kepada ku, tiap hari kamu selalu mengejek ku dan menyuruh-nyuruh ku. Oh! iya apa tadi kata-kata mu benar, kamu akan melakukan apa yang ku suruh?" Tanya Siwon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat Kibum jadi menyesal telah mengatakan ucapan tadi.

"Aniyo! aku tidak mau, aku bukan pembantu mu tuan Choi…"

"Jahat sekali, apa kamu tidak tega melihat ku seperti ini. Setidaknya kamu membantu ku." Ujar Siwon dengan wajahnya yang di pura-pura sedih. Ekh? -_-

"Seperti?"

"Yah! seperti tiap hari kamu harus datang ke sini, menyuapi ku makan, membersihkan kamar ini, dan jangan lupa beli buah-buahan setiap ke sini agar aku tetap sehat. Karena kamu yang sudah menolong ku, kamu harus bertanggung jawab mengurus ku sampai sembuh TOTAL!" Jelas Siwon dan menekan kata 'total'.

"M-MWO! Mana ada seperti itu, di mana-mana yang menabrak itu yang bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana bisa kamu menyuruh ku, ish! Dasar kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting mulai hari ini, kamu ku tugaskan mengurus ku Kim Kibum."

"YYYAAAA!"

_Only U_

Pukul 24.05 Di Kediaman Keluarga Choi~

Drrttt.. Drrtttt…

Klik'

"Yeobseo." Ucap seorang namja paruh baya, yang di yakini adalah appa seorang Choi Siwon.

"…"

"Nde, saya appa dari Choi Siwon."

"…"

"MWO! SIWON KECELAKAAN!" Teriak Mr Choi dan secara spontan bangun dari tidurnya, bahkan sang istri sampai terbangun.

"…"

"Ah! Nde kami akan ke sana, kamsahamnida."

Pip'

"Yeobo wae?" Tanya Nyonya Choi dengan suara seraknya.

"Cha-chagi Siwon, Siwon kecelakaan." Jawab Mr Choi sambil menganti baju tidurnya, karena akan pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Siwon di rawat saat ini.

"MWO! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Molla, karena itu ppali kamu ganti baju. Malam ini kita akan ke rumah sakit." Suruh Mr Choi, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Nyonya Choi.

_Only U_

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Sungmin yang sudah melihat Kyuhyun tidur, berjalan keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamarnya hanya sekedar mengambil handphonenya. Ketika sudah sampai di kamar miliknya, Sungmin mengambil handpnone tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat banyak sekali panggilan serta pesan singkat dari Siwon.

"Eoh! banyak sekali, apa Wonnie menghawatirkan ku karena tadi memutus panggilannya begitu saja." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Lebih baik aku telephone dia saja." Ujar Sungmin, dan mencari nomor Siwon di kontaknya.

Tuuuttt…. Tuuutttt….

Klik'

"Yeobseo."

"Yeobseo Wonnie gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ekh! Wonnie.. akh! Ani aku bukan Siwon, tapi aku Kim Kibum teman Siwon. Mian ini siapa?"

"Oh! Kibummie, ini aku Sungmin. Tapi kenapa telephone Wonnie ada dengan mu, Wonnienya mana."

"Euumm… i-itu.. Siwon dia sedang mem-membantu ku me-.. Oh! iya membantu ku mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah ku!" Jawab Kibum terbata-bata dan Sungmin merasa ada yang di tutupi.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba memastikan.

"Nde Sungmin, ekh! sudah dulu ya aku dan Siwon sangat sibuk. Annyeong."

Pip'

"Ck! Kenapa di matikan, tapi apa benar Wonnie sedang membantu Kibum. Perasaan ku berkata lain, tapi ya sudahlah kalau Wonnie ada masalah pasti dia akan cerita kepada ku." Ucap Sungmin lalu melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun kembali.

_Only U_

Di Rumah Rawat Siwon~

Pip'

"Haaahh.. Siwon kenapa kamu menyuruh ku berucap seperti itu kepada Sungmin, bukankah kalian teman dekat. Tapi kamu malah berbohong kepadanya." Ujar Kibum bingung.

"Biarkan saja, saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Kibum aaa…" Balas Siwon dan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan bubur dari Kibum.

"Ck! Nde nde.." Ucap Kibum dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Kibum.

"Hum! Molla, sudah aku tidak mau berbicara hal ini. Cari topik lain saja." Suruh Siwon, sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ish! Dasar seenaknya saja." Gerutu Kibum.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang di dorong kasar membuat kedua namja ini menoleh, dan mereka dapat melihat bahwa sepasang suami istri berlari terburu-buru ke ranjang dimana Siwon terbaring.

"Ommo! Siwon gwenchana eoh?" Tanya Nyonya Choi cemas.

"Haahh... ternyata kamu masih hidup." Gumam Mr Choi lega.

"YA! maksud appa apa kata-kata itu eoh! masih hidup, masih hidup. Aku memang masih hidup dan sehat appa!" Ucap Siwon dengan bola mata yang memutar malas.

"Hhhmm…. nugu?" Ujar Mr Choi sambil menatap Kibum lekat, karena sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya.

"Oh! appa eomma perkenalkan dia Kim Kibum teman ku." Jawab Siwon.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Kibum imnida." Sapa Kibum dan tersenyum.

"Ekh! Siwon kamu sudah mengakhiri hubungan mu dengan Sungmin, tadi eomma lihat kamu sangat mesra sekali dengannya."

"Ck! Nde aku sudah tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, biarlah dia dengan hidupnya sendiri." Balas Siwon dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sedih, dan Kibum dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"MWO! Wae, padahal eomma dan appa sudah merestui."

"Sudahlah eomma aku tidak mau membahas itu, Kibum aaaa…" Suruh Siwon seperti ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Kibum yang di suruh hanya menurut, lalu menyuapi Siwon kembali.

"Siwon apa Kibum namjachingu mu?" Celetuk Mr Choi. Di saat itulah yang di tanya jadi tersedak ria.

"Uhuuukkk! Uhhuuukkkk!" Batuk Siwon.

"Aish! kenapa bisa tersedak eoh! ini ppali di minum." Suruh Kibum sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

"Uhuukk! Uhhuukk!"

"Sudah enakan?" Tanya Kibum dengan tangan yang mengelus pelan punggung Siwon.

"Nde sudah, gomawo Kibum." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Sedangkan Kibum yang memang jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, membuat namja cantik ini jadi gelabakan sendiri.

"Eoh! kalian terlihat dekat, pasti dia namjachingu baru mu kan anak nakal!" Seru Nyonya Choi.

"Eomma aku dan Kibum hanya berteman, sudahlah kalian ppali keluar aku mau tidur." Gerutu Siwon.

"Ck! Nde nde.. ya sudah kami pergi dulu ne, Siwon cepat sembuh."

Cup!

"Kibum tolong jaga Siwon ne, selama kami tidak di sini." Pesan Nyonya Choi.

"E-ekh! n-nde ajhuma." Balas Kibum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kami pergi, annyeong." Setelah berucap seperti itu, sepasang suami istri itu pergi dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum berdua.

"Kibum." Panggil Siwon.

"Hhhhmmm…." Gumam Kibum sambil membereskan piring bekas Siwon tadi.

"Apa kamu mau menjadi namjachingu ku?" Pertanyaan konyol tersebut berhasil membuat seorang Kim Kibum terdiam di tempat, bagaikan sebuah patung bahkan Siwon yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 12! XDDDD

Ya tuhan! *sujud PLAK! Wkwkwkwk… :D

Ya ampun! Sumpah ini chapter lama bnget tae rin bikin, pdahal cman beberapa words. -_- Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhaeee… D: tae rin udh 2HARI kagak update, membuat diri tae rin menjadi tmbah bersalah. Haaahhh…. *hirupkeluarkan

Ish! Tae rin JENGKEL BANGET! Tae rin dapat hukuman dri osis di suruh tulis 100kli sebuah klimat 'Saya berjanji selaku anggota kelompok 5 tidak akan mengulang kesalahan sekali lagi.' Hiks.. tangan rasanya mau patah, mana di suruh tulisnya make pulpen warna hitam,biru dan merah bergantian! (O_O)

Aish! sumpah itu semua hanya gara-gara kuku tae rin panjang, alias tae rin lupa potong alhasil esok malah di hukum. -_- Terus, pnyebabnya tae rin dua hri gk update itu pang ngurus prlengkapan Moss bnyak bnget. Makanya tae rin sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini, jadi esok-esok tae rin gk bisa pasti kpan update. :(

Huufffff…. Maaf kalau tae rin membuat kalian semua menunggu terlalu lama, tapi kalau emang kalian menunggu FF ini sih!... v._. hhhmm… maaf lagi deh, tae ring k bisa balas review soalnya lagi-lagi tae rin di sibukkan sengan 100kli mnulis itu, dan bsok hrus di kumpul.

Ck! Sepertinya chap ini tae rin bnyak bnget cuap-cuap alias curhat. LOL

Baiklah seperti biasa, jangan lupa habis baca di review ok!.. :D yah! tambah-tambah semangat tae rin dalam menulis gitu.. =D Hahahaha…

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa next chap yooo!

Annyeong.. ^-^


End file.
